Crossing the Threshold
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: What if the Force tries to correct the imbalance? What if one was given a second chance? Would things change? A hero will return to his past to save himself from the future... Chapter 27 is FINALLY up!
1. Prologue

**a.n. Here is a new story that's been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I know I said I'd try to finish my other two short stories first, but i couldn't just leave this to rest. This will be my first long, multi-chapter fic once I get started on it and I can't wait. Let me know what you think.**

Crossing the Threshold

Prologue

Time. What a linear concept. It always moves in a straight line, never deviating from its pre-ordained course. It is a river, seemingly both slow and rapid at the same time. It flows anywhere and everywhere, leaving its mark wherever it passes. It is constantly in motion, ever-moving in one direction, never looking back, never changing its path in the slightest, as it travels forth throughout eternity.

Space. No boundaries, no restrictions, no restraints. It spreads out in all directions, going where it pleases with nothing to stop it. It is vast and mysterious, an undiscovered enigma that beckons to the adventurous traveler. It is home to a plethora of secrets, many of which have yet to be discovered.

Time and space coexist peacefully, side by side. In each region, time and space, everything is defined. It is finite. There is nothing ambiguous, nothing can change. Yet, on the thin line that separates the two, not all is as it seems. Nothing appears to be what it is and nothing is definite. Things change in the blink of an eye. The thing once unobtainable is now obtainable. That which was once improbable, is now probable. And that which seemed to be impossible, is now littered with possibilities. For the thin, eternal line that separates space and time is chaotic, always in doubt. But if one were to cross this threshold, this space-time continuum, it would be found that histories could be rewritten, paths altered, and destinies changed…


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**a.n. Well, I finally got around to writing some more on this story. It only took me about 2 weeks or so. ehh..Anyways, I actually got two chapters written. I was writing and couldn't stop and I thought this would be better posted as 2 chapters rather than one so I went ahead and did it. I'm working on the third as well so that should be up soon (i hope). Also, since I always forget to put this, i'll do it now. I do not own anything Star Wars. Plot, characters, places, similar dialogue, etc. all belong to George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd. I'm just playing with them.**

Chapter 1: Awakening

_Now...go, my son. Leave me._

_No. You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you._

_You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister...you were right._

With those final words, a troubled soul, who lived so long in despair and darkness, passed into the next world to find peace and serenity. A man that never seemed to find completion, fulfillment, in life, transitioned from the harsh, often difficult plane of reality, to the contentment that the afterlife offered. The man formerly known as Darth Vader finally redeemed himself and became, once again, Anakin Skywalker and prepared for one last challenge in his life after death: judgment…

A white light pounded his senses from all directions and a growing feeling of weightlessness gave him a sense of comfort as he slowly opened his eyes. The pale light assaulted his sight and he quickly shut his eyes to block out the harshness. Once again he opened his eyes and blinked several times as they became accustomed to the light. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, as if woken from a deep sleep, when he was startled by a voice from somewhere in the white fog surrounding him.

"Sleeping in, as usual. You're going to make me late again too, I suppose. You haven't changed, Anakin."

Anakin whipped his head to his left in shocked surprise as his eyes rested on a shimmering figure before him. For a moment, Anakin stared at the ghostly figure in disbelief as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. After a few seconds of silence, Anakin managed, somewhat, to regain his ability to speak.

"O…Obi-Wan? I…Is that really you?"

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at the man before him, a man who used to be his apprentice, friend, and brother before he was claimed by darkness.

"It is I, my old Padawan, in the flesh. Well, not really." Obi-Wan joked and was pleased to see a smile form upon Anakin's face.

"Where am I?" Anakin questioned, the smile being replaced by confusion as he took in the eternal white surrounding him.

"Between realms, you are," a cracked voice answered him and Anakin turned to see another familiar figure standing beside Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda?"

Smaller in stature, but no less commanding in voice as Obi-Wan, a small grin tugged at the corners of Yoda's wrinkled mouth and he let out a small chuckle at Anakin's apparent bewilderment.

"Hurr hurr hurr. Deceive you your eyes do not, young Skywalker. Before you, I am. Brought you here the Force has, so that we may talk to you about what is to come."

Once again, Anakin's face adopted a confused, yet curious expression.

"What do you mean? What more is there?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice responded, "we don't know why the Force does what it does. What has passed, has occurred by the will of the Force. The future is always in motion and only the Force knows what will happen when the time comes. But sometimes, the Force's will has taken a wrong course and must be back on the correct path. That is why we are here before you."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice adopted the serious tone that Anakin remembered from his Padawan days, "the Force has revealed to us an unheard of possibility, a way to correct what must be corrected, to fix what has occurred. This is the only time that we have ever heard of where the Force has granted such a possibility and we believe that it is a critical opportunity for us to make everything right."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin stated, his voice full of confusion, "what exactly are you trying to tell me? What does the Force want us to correct?"

"A rare opportunity, we are being given," Yoda answered him, "and wants us to take it, the Force does. A small window, we will have, to do so. A small chance of hope, this is. A way to correct everything, it is."

Yoda glanced knowingly at Obi-Wan before giving Anakin a stern, serious look.

"A chance to undo what has been done, to right what has been wronged. Shown us, the Force has, a rift in that place between time and space. Occur there, many impossible things can. A conundrum, this place is. Mysterious, dangerous, it is to travel there. Yet, sure of the Force's intent I am. Found a way to alter history, we have, to change the fate of many. A chance, it is, we feel we must take. A chance that must be taken by the one who has been wronged most, the one on whom everything rests."

Yoda's thoughtful expression studied Anakin's bewildered one as the young man turned towards his former Master.

"I still don't get it, Obi-Wan. What is Master Yoda trying to tell me?"

Obi-Wan released a large breath he had been holding as he answered Anakin with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"The Force has shown us a place, a small, nearly undetectable tear in the line that separates time and space. No one knows how it got there and it has never been discovered before. It is at this spot where it is possible to do that which we thought was once impossible." Obi-Wan stopped and took a deep breath in preparation for what he had to say next.

"What is it Obi-Wan? What is it that can be done?"

"It is now possible, Anakin, at this very point, the only one we have seen so far, to rewrite history. In other words, to travel back in time."


	3. Chapter 2: The Task

**a.n. well, here is the second part of the chapter i finished today. i surprised myself by actually writing this much so soon. this will be a little shorter but i felt it was good to end it where i did. read the disclaimer from the previous chapter. read, enjoy, and review.**

Chapter 2: The Task

Anakin stared dumbfounded at the Jedi Master, blinking disbelievingly at the information he had just been presented with. His eyes shifted to the diminutive figure standing beside Obi-Wan. Yoda's head nodded, imperceptibly, as he confirmed Obi-Wan's statement. The two Masters remained silent as they waited for the young man before them to absorb the news they had just thrust upon them.

_A chance to rewrite history, to alter lives, _Anakin thought, _an opportunity like this has never before presented itself._ As Anakin's mind wrapped around what he had just heard, he found himself asking one question, a question that he felt he already knew the answer to.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged glances with each other before the former stepped up to answer the young man's question.

"We feel that it is necessary to send someone back to the past to help correct the wrongs that were done, to help save the future. The ideal person for this is the one person who has been wronged the most, the one person who has been essential in the events that have come to pass. That person is you."

Obi-Wan stared solemnly as he saw no hint of surprise on Anakin's face as he soaked in this new information. He had a feeling that Anakin knew it was him that he was talking about. He was impressed at how well Anakin seemed to accept this information. He had indeed changed from the brash, reckless young Padawan he had been into the wise, mature man that he now saw. He watched as Anakin calmly nodded his head and turned his face back up towards the Jedi Master. A sense of acceptance and determination was written across his eyes as he accepted what the Force had in store for him. He slowly stood up and rose to his full height, fully ready to embrace what lay ahead.

"I'm ready, Masters. Just tell me what I have to do."

Obi-Wan let a warm smile spread across his lips as he exchanged a mischievous glance with the Master standing beside him. Yoda's wrinkled face showed a similar smile and they both looked at Anakin.

"All in good time, Anakin. First, there is another task that we have for you to do."

"What is it that you wish for me to do, Masters?"

"Come with us, you must. Important, it is."

With that, the ancient Master turned and hobbled away. Anakin watched him depart into the white fog before he disappeared. Obi-Wan turned his head as an indication for Anakin to follow and soon he too departed, swallowed up by the nothingness. Anakin watched after his former Master a few moments before heading in the direction the other two had taken. Soon all he knew was whiteness…


	4. Chapter 3: The Return

**a.n. Wow, another update. I'm on a roll! This may be the last one for awhile as school is consuming most of my time right now and I don't know when I'll have another chance to update. Check the disclaimer on Chapter 1, don't wana write it again. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Return

Images swam in his vision. Dark outlines could be seen a few meters in the distance, a blazing fire illuminating their happy, dancing figures. As his vision became clearer, he focused on one individual who stood apart from the rest, standing right in front of him. Blond hair and blue eyes met his own as he realized who he was staring at. It was Luke, his son, standing before him in his black Jedi garb. He watched with a sense of pride as a brilliant smile formed on his son's face as father and son stared at each other joyously. Soon, another figure came over to join his son. A figure that was the spitting image of his dearly departed beloved. It was Leia, his daughter, his little princess, the young girl he never got to know because he was already gone before she was born, consumed and taken by the darkness. He watched her as she put her arm around her brother and watched with him as he stared at the images of the Jedi Masters standing beside him. He knew Leia wouldn't be able to see him unless she wanted to and he knew that she wasn't ready for that. But she could sense him, of that he was sure. Even though she hadn't forgiven him yet, he wanted her to sense all the love he held for her and he wanted her to know how sorry he was for all the trouble he had caused her throughout her young life. He was rewarded with a bright smile, a smile just like the one he remembered from his angel.

Slowly, he realized he was starting to disappear, fading into the nether regions of the Force. He gave his children one last loving look full of gratitude and joy before he fully vanished from their sight and returned to the same place of whiteness that he had just departed from. He noticed Obi-Wan and Yoda had returned as well and turned to give them both a smile that showed just how grateful he was to them for giving him this opportunity to see his children one last time. He realized that now he was finally complete, and if all went well, he would be able to live their lives with them, watch them grow, hear their first words, see their first steps.

Anakin's eyes found Obi-Wan's and he found that they held a sympathetic gleam, as if the Jedi Master knew what he was thinking and was wishing the same thing for his former apprentice. A sad smile formed on the faces of both men before Yoda's gruff voice demanded their attention.

"Now young Skywalker, another matter we have to discuss." Anakin and Obi-Wan's faces then turned serious as they silently listened to the aged Jedi. "Prepare you for your journey, we must. Understand, you need to, what you must do. Sure, you must be, if you make this step. Uncharted territory, this will be. Uncertain of what lies ahead, I am. Cautious, you must be when embark on this journey you do. Upset history too much, you must not. Dangerous consequences, there could be, if alter the past too much you do."

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged worrisome glances before the latter turned his face back towards the ancient Jedi. Though Obi-Wan knew the young man was troubled by the news and was a bit fearful of what may be awaiting him, he also sensed that Anakin was determined to go through with the task, to fix everything he had destroyed, to begin the healing process before damage could be done.

"I am ready, Master Yoda. I will fix the balance that I upset. I want the chance to make everything right. The chance to relive the past and correct my mistakes. The chance to relive my life the way I always dreamed, with Padmé, and my children, by my side."

Both Yoda and Obi-Wan smiled softly at Anakin as he finished his statement and their belief in his ability to do this was reaffirmed as they watched him passionately declare his readiness to accept the difficult task ahead of him.

Yoda gently nodded his head, accepting Anakin's determination to fulfill this duty and his willingness to do so. He looked Anakin in the eye and gave him a heartfelt smile.

"Very well then, young Skywalker. Back in time, you will go. Listen to me, you must, if to succeed you are." Anakin stared at Yoda attentively as the Jedi Master paused in his speech to highlight how serious the circumstances were. "Only change what is necessary, you must, nothing more. Change too much, and doomed, everything will be. Send you back, we will, to a pivotal time in your life. A time when threatened by the Dark Side you were. Manifested itself in you it did, though consumed by it, you were not. A troubled time it was for you, easily manipulated you were. Change that, you must. Save yourself from a dark future, you will, as well as those around you. Accept this task lightly, you must not. Still want to do this, do you?"

Anakin never hesitated in his response.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I accept this responsibility. The burden of what will happen is mine to bear and I fully accept it."

"Very well then, young Skywalker. Back to your past, you will go. A better future, we hope there will be."

The three of them stood there in silence for a moment, processing the momentous task they were to accomplish and the unprecedented journey they were about to embark on. Anakin's questioning voice broke through the silence as he addressed the old Master.

"What point in time, exactly, do you intend to send me back to?"

Obi-Wan answered the young man's question. "You will go back in time to a point approximately twenty-six years ago. A time when you were still my apprentice, not yet a Knight, and your future was still clouded and unclear." Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's contemplative expression as he was trying to think of exactly when in time Obi-Wan was referring to. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's face changed from pensive to knowing as he figured out where he was going to be sent.

"You mean after we returned from that mission to Ansion, don't you?" Anakin questioned, knowing that what he said was true. Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, knowing that it would be a difficult time for Anakin to be sent back too. He knew that many things happened at that point in Anakin's life: his first mission alone, coming to terms with his feelings for Padmé, Geonosis, the start of the Clone Wars, his marriage to the beautiful Senator from Naboo.

And the death of his mother.

It had been a dark time for Anakin, a time that he should never have to relive because it was too painful a time to experience again. He didn't think Anakin should ever have to return to that point in his life, but he knew that it was also a major steppingstone in Anakin's fall to the Dark Side and his journey towards that path needed to be stopped if possible. If Anakin returned and prevented himself from ever starting along that dark path, perhaps everything would turn out all right.

Anakin let out a shaky breath at the thought of having to go back to that period of his life, a period where he felt awkward and was often frustrated by Obi-Wan and the Council, believing that they were holding him back from achieving his full potential. The times were dark for him and he was reluctant to ever relive that experience again.

But no matter how dark it appeared, there was always that ray of light, of hope, that was his angel. Though this time was dark for him, it was also the first time he saw Padmé again after ten long years apart. He admitted his true feelings for her and, even though she was reluctant to reciprocate his feelings, in the end she had and their love for each other was sealed forever as they became husband and wife.

He felt a bit apprehensive about returning and seeing Padmé again for the first time since he had become a dark entity. But his apprehension diminished when he realized that by going back, he would be able to not only save himself from the path of destruction, but secure a safe future for his angel as well.

"I will go, Master. I know that times were tough for me and that it will be difficult for me to go back. But I have to try. I want the chance to make sure everything turns out differently, this time for the better."

Yoda nodded his head in acquiescence and he couldn't sense any hint of doubt or uncertainty in the young man. Anakin truly was ready to accept the arduous task before him, no matter how difficult it may prove to be.

"Well, young Skywalker, glad to see you are willing to accept this assignment we have for you. Depart soon, you will. But remember, you must, to be extremely careful with what you say and do once you are there. A great effect, the slightest change can have in the future. Tread carefully, you must, to ensure that things turn out better, not worse." Yoda cautioned Anakin, hoping to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. "Go now, I must. Wish you the best, I do. May the Force be with you, young Skywalker." With that, Yoda turned around and hobbled away into the fog, his gimmer stick clacking all the way, into the distance, until he disappeared and the sound faded.

Obi-Wan watched the Master depart and he knew that his time with Anakin was coming to a close as well before the Force would take Anakin back to the past. He turned to offer Anakin some words of encouragement as well.

"Anakin, I know this will be difficult for you to do, but I am very proud of you to have accepted such a thing. I just want you to know that no matter how it may have seemed to you, I always wished you success in all that you did. I never wanted you to feel like I was only holding you back or that I didn't think you were ready. The truth was far from it. I knew you were ready; I was just reluctant to let you go. You had been my Padawan for so many years and I just didn't want you to go. At first you were like a son to me, someone I felt like I had to look out for, someone who couldn't protect himself. But then as you grew up, I saw that you really didn't need me as a protector; you were perfectly capable of protecting yourself and those around you with your abilities. You didn't need me as a father figure in your life. What you wanted was a friend you could trust, someone to confide in. I am sorry I let you down in that aspect. But, eventually, I began to see you as you wanted to see me. You grew into a friend and brother, and I felt that if I let go, you would leave and I didn't want our camaraderie to end." By the end of his declaration, Obi-Wan was nearly in tears and he could see that Anakin was in the same state of mind. They stepped towards each other and Anakin gave Obi-Wan a friendly, brotherly hug, one that spoke of the respect they held for one another and the friendship that they shared.

"I know Obi-Wan, and I am grateful that we had the opportunity, what little there was of it anyway, to truly be friends, to be brothers. To be there for one another. By doing this, I hope to change that and I want to be able to put my faith and my trust in you from the start."

They exchanged joyful smiles before Obi-Wan felt the Force calling him, tugging him away from Anakin. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan stepped back and gave Anakin a friendly pat on the shoulder before retreating into the fog as Yoda had.

"Good luck Anakin. And may the Force be with you…friend."

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan's disappearing form before he was left alone. He took in a few breaths to help calm his nerves as he awaited the Force to lead him into his journey. He could hear the Force calling to him, pulling him away from the direction where Obi-Wan and Yoda had gone and he stepped towards the urging. Very soon, he began to feel lightheaded and dizzy as the white environment around him grew darker. A few moments later, his surroundings darkened as his senses left him. The darkness overtook him and the last thing he saw was the enveloping night around him before he lost consciousness…


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**a.n. Another update so soon? I'm on a roll! Here's chapter 4. It's pretty short, but there wasn't much I felt that needed to be said in this chapter. Just read it and you'll see. I'm not a fan of short chapters, but this one had to be this way. Sorry. By the way, thanks to all my reviewers for giving me feedback from the previous chapters. I really appreciate it. Talk about positive reinforcement! Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Memories

A slow, steady throbbing was the first thing he noticed upon his return to the realm of consciousness. Slowly, and ever so gently, he sat up, and the throbbing grew more intense. He inhaled sharply as he realized the pounding was coming from his head, and he reached into the Force to steady the gradually increasing pain. Once the pulsating pain lessened, he opened his eyes to determine his location.

Speeder traffic was heavy and all types of flying craft were easily visible in the great expanse of sky above him. Everywhere he looked, he could see some sort of craft busily rushing to its destination, wherever that may be. Swerving in and out of the tall skyscrapers and buildings that was the foundation of this city-planet, everyone and everything seemed to be in a rushed, hurried pace, no different than what he remembered. Yes, Coruscant was indeed the busy, bustling center of the galaxy that he remembered from years gone by.

The sky was cast with an orange hue, indicating that evening was beginning and that soon, the planet that never slept, would be ablaze with millions of twinkling lights so its citizens could continue their harried, hectic lives in relative comfort.

As he absorbed all that he saw around him, he suddenly realized the import of his situation. Here he was, back in the past, given the chance to make everything right, to right all his wrongs, alter history, change his destiny. The moment was not lost on him and he carefully contemplated his next move. He didn't know exactly what point in time he had returned to, only that it was around the time that he and Obi-Wan had returned from the border dispute on Ansion. Whether or not they were already back was in question and whatever the case may be, he was unsure of how to proceed. He would heed Yoda's grave warning to be careful to not alter the past too much, only as much as was needed to correct the unbalance in the Force. After much consideration about his next course of action, he turned his eyes toward the landscape, searching for what he knew must be his next destination. His eyes focused on a structure off in the distance, it's distinctive spires greeting his eyes as he made out the unique shape of the Jedi Temple.

Memories came flooding back to him at the sight before him. Memories of a childhood and years gone by, of friends and mentors, of classes and training. Memories of his youth, of feeling like an outcast amongst the other Jedi, of feeling frustrated by both the Council and his Master. Memories of those dark days that came not long after, of slaughter and bloodshed, of the painful cries of the younglings and Padawans as he killed them mercilessly, of clone troopers marching faithfully behind him, of the screams of terror as every Jedi was cut down senselessly.

He shook his head as he tried to clear those dark memories from his head. That was why he was here, why he was sent back, to prevent all of that from happening. The terrified looks on the faces of those he killed danced before his eyes. He could still feel the lightsaber in his hands as he effortlessly cut through them. He could still taste the bloodlust that had been on his lips that day, egging him on. The clashing of weapons coming together over and over again reverberated in his ears. The smell of ash in the air as the fire ripped through the Temple still hung in his nostrils. Nothing would ever make him forget those bleak times, but he would prevent it if he could. He didn't want anybody to suffer ever again from his actions, whether they were on that day or the years following, he would do everything in his power to prevent anything like that from ever happening again.

He stood up, the Jedi-like cloak swishing with the movement, and cleared his mind of any regrets and guilt he held about his past actions. His mind needed to be clear, completely free, in order for him to do what needed to be done. He had to be completely focused if he was to succeed. Once he felt like he was in control of his emotions and had freed his mind, he let out a relaxing breath to calm his nerves. Setting his sights once more on the Jedi Temple, he began his trek towards the Temple, the first step in his long, arduous journey towards saving the galaxy and himself.


	6. Chapter 5: Home Again

**a.n. Two updates today, yay! Decided the last chapter was too short, so here's another one for you. It's a little bit longer, but not by much. Sorry if you want me to get on with the story, but I feel like I have to finish the introductory part of the plot first before I can jump right into the action. It also allows me to think about what is going to happen next (since I post this story as I go, without knowing about what is going to happen next). Just bear with me for a little longer and soon, you'll be rewarded with the true essence of the story. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Home Again

Day was quickly turning to dusk, a short step away from evening, when he reached the entrance of the Jedi Temple. He paused a moment before the great staircase that led into the legendary place. The last time he had been here, he had been a monster, nothing more than a shell of the man he once was. He had taken many innocent lives that day and his hands were stained with blood by the time he had left the place to his troopers to finish what he started.

Slowly, meticulously, he started climbing the steps, until, finally, he had reached the entrance. Quietly, he entered, careful to not make any noise, lest others be alerted to his presence before he chose to reveal himself and his intentions. He searched through his memories, trying to familiarize himself with the layout. As soon as everything about the Temple flooded back to him, he quickly made his way to the grand Council room, home to the wisest of the Jedi, where he hoped to make the Masters aware of his situation and his purpose here, hoping that they understood what he was going to tell them and wouldn't be too stunned by his revelation.

A short walk later, he came upon the ornate doors that served as the entrance to the Council chambers. He could vaguely sense many Force presences behind those doors, indicating that Council was indeed in session and that he would be wise not to disturb them. Trying to figure out what to do next, his eyes found a young Jedi, a Padawan by the looks of the braid hanging by his right ear, standing guard near the doors. Serving as a sort of page, the boy had the duty of delivering messages and announcements to the Council while they were in session. Deciding that the best thing to do would be to ask this Padawan to inform the Council that he needed to speak with them, he made his way over.

The Padawan saw him coming and tensed up at his unfamiliar face. Though he was dressed in what looked like Jedi robes, the young boy didn't seem to recognize him and so was wary of his intentions. Anakin let loose a warm smile as he stopped before the boy, whose eyes slowly traveled up his tall form to look him right in the eyes.

"I'm afraid the Masters are in session right now. You cannot speak with them."

"I am sorry to disturb the Masters, but I really must talk with them. It is important. What I have to say will be of great interest to them."

He could tell the boy was being cautious and didn't trust him right away, unsure if what he was saying was the truth. However, it was his duty to declare all visitors before the Council and he would not shirk from that particular task. The boy eyed him cautiously for a moment before deciding that he would inform the Council of the visitor.

"Very well. I will inform the Masters that you are here and wish to speak with them. Please wait here." With that, the boy disappeared inside the doors to the Council chambers.

Anakin was left alone to ponder what he would say once he was admitted. Now that he was here, he was nervous about how he would approach the Council and what he would reveal to them. He knew that revealing too much would be dangerous, just as revealing too little would cause the Masters to doubt his story and question his motives. He didn't want to destroy his chances of saving the future by telling the Council everything or having them mistrust him. He decided that he would only reveal what he felt was necessary in order to make them believe his story and to put their faith in him to do what he felt he had to do.

Anakin's musings were interrupted by the return of the young Padawan stepping back into the anteroom where he had been patiently waiting. The boy stood there quietly, and Anakin watched him anxiously to see whether or not he would be allowed in to see the Council. If they wished him to come forward, it would make his task that much easier. But if they rejected him and he wasn't allowed to present his case, he would still perform the job he was sent back for, though it would be much more difficult without the Council's support.

The young pageboy was silent as he approached Anakin and his face held a neutral expression, rendering Anakin unable to decipher his thoughts.

"I have informed the Council of your presence and that you wish to speak with them immediately about something that you say is of the utmost importance. They have agreed to see you so that you may present your case to them. They are waiting for you inside."

As the boy finished, Anakin's face adopted an expression of relief that he was, at least, being given an opportunity to talk to the Council, to inform them of his mission. He held his nerves in check as he walked past the pageboy to the slightly open doors, bowing to him in gratitude. With one last breath to calm himself, he stepped through the doors into the spacious room beyond them.


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting With the Council

**a.n. Woohoo, another chapter done. Wow! I couldn't stop writing and this chapter just flowed from my fingers. It's longer than the last 2 and probably my longest so far, nearly 2,000 words. I'm so proud of myself. :). You no what to do! (r, r, e)**

Chapter 6: Meeting With the Council

Anakin watched as twelve pairs of eyes turned towards him, seeming to burrow a hole right through him. In his younger years, he had been quite nervous and fearful being in this grand room with all of these Jedi Masters, each a legend in his or her own right, watching him, waiting to pass judgment on the young boy they had deemed unfit to be trained. Now, so many years later, he still was anxious about being here, surrounded by some of the most powerful Masters he had ever known, but not for the same reason. Before, his fear had been one of a young boy, uncertain of where his future lie and whether or not the great Masters would cast him out. Now, while it was still a fear of an uncertain future, he was also worried about whether or not the Council would believe him. He reminded himself that he was sent here to perform a task and he would see it through, with or without the Jedi's help.

He slowly marched towards the center of the large, circular room, glancing at every Council Member he passed. A few of them didn't hide their emotions and he could clearly read the expressions on their faces: confusion, doubt, anxiety. Not one of them knew who he was or why he was there, but all were waiting patiently to find out. He reached the middle and stopped, bowing slightly to the three members seated in a row in front of him: Master Mundi, Master Windu, and Master Yoda. The three senior Jedi on the Council, their opinions and decisions influenced those of many of the others and more often than not, their views would sway the votes.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi sat quietly in his chair, a questioning expression on his face. He was curious to know who this young man was and what the important news was that he had to share before them.

Master Windu leaned back in his chair, his face cold, stoic, and hard to read. He was quietly probing the Force around the young man standing before him, seeing what he could sense about the stranger.

Master Yoda sat quietly, hand on his gimmer stick, wearing an odd expression. He seemed to look through their guest and into his soul, his very being. He adopted a perceptive look, almost as if he knew the reason why this young man was brought here.

"Brought before us, you have been, because important news to share with us, you said you had."

Yoda's voice, sounding not quite as gruff as his spirit's had, stirred Anakin into speaking.

"Yes, Master Yoda. There is some important news I need to make you aware of."

"Hmm…Know me, you do. And dressed like a Jedi, you are. Yet, never seen you before, have I."

Anakin started slightly at the statement. It was true. Though he knew he did bare some resemblance to the Anakin of this time, there were various differences here and there between the two of them that would allow him to pass off as someone completely different. He was a little more mature, more filled out, no longer the gangly teenager. He was more defined, his muscles more toned, honed from years of fighting. His hair was also longer, not cropped in the short Padawan-style, and he wasn't sporting the braid that highlighted his apprenticeship. His eyes were slightly sunken, a result of seeing too many horrors throughout his life. His skin was darker in tone from the many months spent outside on the battlefield and he sported a variety of cuts and scars, most noticeably, the long gash down the right side of his face that stretched from his temple to his high set cheekbones. He contemplated his response to Yoda's statement. He didn't know how to answer it.

"Get to that later, we will. But right now, tell us, you will, why you are here."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief that he would be able to hold off on that part of the story, allowing him time to think about his response. He collected his thoughts and prepared himself to tell the Council why he was here and how important it was for him to succeed in this mission.

"Yes, Master Yoda. Esteemed Masters of the Jedi Council, I have come before you today to tell you something that is of the greatest importance. I know that it is an outrageous concept to think about and that it will be hard to accept, but it is truly essential that you believe me so that I may succeed in the task that I have accepted as my own in hopes that I am able to save others." Anakin paused in his speech, looking around the chamber to see the effect his statement had on the others in the room. He could feel that every one of them waited in anticipation of what he was about to say and that he had everyone's complete attention.

"Masters, I have been sent here to help stop a great evil from spreading, a plague that if left to grow, will infest every corner of this galaxy, and eat away at the democracy the Jedi have sworn to protect. It is an evil that must be rooted out and stopped. But, I know for a fact, that we will not be able to stop this plague now. It must be drawn out into the open, out of the safe hole it has crawled into, before we can attempt to take it out. Instead, my task is to seek out the one that the evil threatens to destroy, the one whom darkness will consume bit by bit, until there is nothing left but a dark, menacing creature, intent on up heaving everything and casting the galaxy into turmoil. I must protect this individual from being tempted by the evil, which will make promises to protect the loved ones that this individual holds dear, promises that it will not keep. I request your help with this mission, so that I am better able to succeed in not only saving this individual but preventing the galaxy from complete and utter destruction."

Quiet gasps filled the rooms as the Council glanced around the room at each other, then back at the stranger that had brought them this information. They didn't know whether to believe him or not. No one could sense anything that resembled malice or ill will in him, but they didn't let their guards down either.

"Now tell me," Master Windu slowly drawled out, "why we should we believe you? What proof do you have that this will indeed occur?"

Anakin sighed. It wasn't going to be easy to convince him that he had come back in time to warn them of their fate. But he had to try. The future of the galaxy depended on it.

"Masters, I know this will be hard to believe, but you must trust me on this matter." He took a deep breath to calm himself before he delivered his astounding revelation. "I have been sent back in time to warn you of this fate. I am not from this time. I am from the future. About twenty-six years into the future to be exact."

If those in the rooms had been stunned before, they were completely astounded now. How was such a thing possible? No one had ever heard of it being done. Sure, many scientists had argued that time travel was possible and some had even tried to attempt it. But not one had succeeded in their efforts and time travel had remained a farfetched impossibility.

Anakin stood in silence as he allowed those in the room to absorb everything that he had just told them. He knew that they would be hard-pressed to believe him; he wasn't sure he would have been able to believe it himself if it hadn't happened to him.

Master Windu managed to regain his faculties first and questioned the young man before him.

"How are we to prove that what you say is true?"

"I assure you, I am not lying. I have no reason to deceive you. However, if you want proof, you may probe me with the Force to see if you can sense anything false in what I say."

Mace Windu proceeded to do so and Anakin stood still as he felt the Jedi Master poke and probe the Force that surrounded him, searching for anything amiss. The Master prodded every crevice he could find, searched every hole carefully and thoroughly for a few brief moments before he retreated and leaned back in his chair. He slowly opened his eyes as a thoughtful, questioning expression came upon his face.

"I sense nothing false about him. He is indeed telling the truth."

With that statement, murmurs began to fly about the room, interested in how such a thing was possible. Anakin answered their unasked questions.

"It is by the will of the Force that I am here today. I cannot go into too much detail at the moment, but suffice it to say that the Force has granted me this one chance, this rare opportunity, to save the future that will occur if I cannot change things. Everything I told you about what will happen is true, sadly. All of that will happen if I can't fulfill my mission. You must allow me to do so, or everything and everyone you know will be doomed."

The Jedi Masters sat in the silence for a few brief moments, conferring with each other silently over what they should do. They all began nodding their heads in agreement as a decision was made. Anakin waited patiently, though anxiously, as the Council decided what they would do with the information they had just been given. It was Master Mundi who gave the declaration.

"We are unanimous in our decision and have decided what we will do." Anakin waited nervously for the decision to be rendered. "We, the Masters of the Jedi Council, hereby agree to help you on your mission. We feel that is imperative that we do so if what you say is true, which we have accepted is the case. Therefore, you have our aid at your disposal and are free to proceed with your assignment."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the Council's decision and was overjoyed that they had agreed to help him. They didn't know how much their decision truly meant to him or how much it pleased him that they had put their faith in him.

"Thank you Masters. I am truly grateful that you have granted me your aid and your blessing for this mission. With both, I know I will be able to succeed. Thank you for your time."

Anakin bowed before the Council and turned to head back out through the doors. Yoda's questioning voice stopped him.

"One more question for you, we have, before leave, you do. Who are you? What is your name?"

Anakin thought about how to answer the question. He didn't want to lie to the Council after they had just put their faith in him but he couldn't tell them the truth either.

"I am afraid that is information I cannot share with you. I am sorry."

Anakin turned a sorrowful gaze back toward the Jedi seated in front of him, all of them with thoughtful looks on their faces, accepting that he couldn't reveal his true identity to them.

"But, if you want to call me something, you may call me…Luca Redenov."

At that last statement, he turned around and walked purposefully out the door, leaving behind twelve Jedi Council Members, all with distressed looks upon their faces.


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

**a.n. Well, here is the next chapter of _Crossing the Threshold_. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. I just want to thank you all for all of your kind reveiws. Been kinda busy this past week so it has taken me a while to do this but here it is for you. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Revelations

Luca sat, meditating peacefully, in the gardens. After departing from the Council chambers, he had wandered the halls aimlessly, no clear sense of direction in mind, as he explored the vast structure, re-familiarizing himself with the place he had once called home.

He had passed by classrooms and listened to the happy voices of children as they were taught their lessons, the ones centered around academics as well as those focused on the aspects of being a Jedi. He had passed training rooms with sparring lessons taking place, listening to the constructive criticism the Masters gave their Padawans. He had wandered by the cafeteria and took note of Jedi of all ages and species happily chatting with one another. Everything he witnessed through his excursions had made him feel even guiltier about the terrible things he had done. He had been more determined than ever to set things right to make sure that everything that he had seen would continue to be the way of life for the Jedi for many years to come.

His thoughts had been a jumbled mix of emotions and he had managed to find his way to the gardens of the Jedi Temple, hoping to clear his mind and focus on the task before him.

He slowly released a deep breath as he came out of his trance, feeling somewhat calmer, more attuned to the Force, more focused on his purpose. He opened his eyes and absorbed the vibrant colors around him, inhaling the multitude of scents produced by the various flora of the impressive garden.

Any passer-by, if he or she spared even the slightest glance inside the wondrous place of botanical beauty, could easily see why the Jedi often retreated here for some peace and solitude. The abundant life forms produced very active and very positive energy in the flow of the Force. Such an outpouring made it easy for even the most troubled Jedi to find some peace of mind.

Luca heard a light tapping coming from the vicinity of the garden's entrance. He turned his eyes that direction and they were met with the stooped over form of Master Yoda.

The great Jedi Master slowly hobbled his way towards the young man. Luca watched him approach, curiously wondering if Yoda had deliberately sought him out or if he was just here by coincidence. He had a feeling that Yoda had indeed been looking for him, though he couldn't fathom why the ancient Master would want to see him so soon after he had departed from the Council.

Yoda stopped before him, his hands resting on the gimmer stick in front of him. He looked Luca up and down, trying to read him. He could sense surprise and confusion, yes, but there was also some sense of peace and acceptance, as if the young man before him knew his destiny and had accepted it readily. His wise green eyes found the clear blue ones of the face before him. He could sense a hint of familiarity in those eyes, eyes that spoke volumes of the troubles he had faced, the darkness he had seen, the sadness he had experienced. He could also sense determination, a longing to help, to accomplish what he had been brought here to do. All this and more was conveyed to him as the two of them locked eyes for an instant before the young man broke eye contact by nodding his head in acknowledgement of his presence.

"Master Yoda, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Yoda stared at the young man a moment longer before a happy grin broke out on his face.

"Difficult to locate, you are, young Luca. For you, high and low I have searched. Expect to find you here, I did not." Yoda chuckled at Luca's embarrassed expression and his sheepish grin. "Come to talk to you, I have." Yoda watched as Luca's face turned serious, waiting for the Jedi Master to continue. "More about you, there is, than what you have told us. Read your mind, I will not. But tell me I wish you would."

Luca looked at the Jedi Master thoughtfully. He knew he had to keep the knowledge of certain events to himself, but there were some things that he knew wouldn't harm his mission if he told Yoda. He took a deep breath as he prepared to reveal certain truths to the wise Master.

"You are correct, Master. There are some things I am hiding. But you must believe me when I tell you that it is information that I cannot reveal, at least not yet." Yoda nodded his head in assent, accepting the fact that some thing needed to remain hidden. "I can, however, let you in on some information about my mission." Yoda stood there quietly, waiting for Luca to continue. "I have been sent back to not only prevent certain events from coming to pass, but to help save one soul from succumbing to the darkness. If I am able to do this, the fate of the galaxy will be drastically altered." He paused so the Jedi Master could understand the seriousness of what he was about to say. "Very soon, a battle will start. In this battle, many Jedi will die. It will be the cause of a galaxy-wide war, a war that will claim many lives, a war filled with darkness, a war that will be the downfall of the Jedi."

Yoda nodded solemnly and urged Luca to continue.

"I feel I will not be able to prevent this battle from taking place. It will happen and will ultimately lead to war. But I do feel that I will be able to help prevent one person from falling into the dark, the one person who holds the fate of the galaxy in his hands."

"It is the Chosen One you speak of," Yoda stated with certainty, knowing exactly whom it was that Luca was referring to. He watched as Luca nodded his head in answer to his statement. "And, it is you yourself that you wish to save, hmmm, Anakin?"

Luca brought his head up in astonishment, shocked that Yoda had been able to make such a deduction. The surprise didn't last for long though as he looked at Yoda's knowing expression. He slowly nodded his head, showing the great Jedi that he had guessed correctly.

"Always clouded, young Skywalker's future has been. Death, destruction, darkness, I have sensed. Quick to anger, he is. Too reckless, he is. Known, I have, that befall him, some terrible future will." Yoda watched the young man sit quietly, knowing that he was facing the dark demons of a terrible past. "Hope to prevent that, you do. A better future, you wish for him...and for you as well." Luca nodded and brought his gaze up to meet Yoda's. A quiet moment of understanding passed between them before Yoda straightened up and turned around to leave.

"Arrive on Coruscant soon, Skywalker will, " Yoda informed the still silent Luca, "watch him, you will. Guard him well, you will, against the oncoming darkness. Stay in the Temple, you will, for the time being. Continue, you can, in the morning. Success in your mission, I wish you. May the Force be with you."

Luca watched Master Yoda's slowly retreating figure and stared after him long after the Jedi Master had gone. He felt as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders with the knowledge he had revealed to Yoda. He didn't have to face the challenge ahead of him alone. Yoda knew the truth and he knew that Yoda would try to help him succeed in his mission. The thought that Yoda, one of the greatest Jedi Masters that had ever existed, believed in him, helped relieve him of some of the stress and anxiety that he was feeling about the fast-approaching time of darkness. He sighed and shook his head as he stood up from where he was seated. Taking a deep breath, he took one last look around the tranquil gardens before heading out of the garden and back into Temple, awaiting the dawn of a new day…a day that would help decide the fate of the galaxy.


	9. Chapter 8: So It Begins

**a.n. well, here's the next chapter. sorry it took me some time to post, but i have been extremely busy the last 2 weeks or so with school. it's midterm time and i have been busy with those. i also think i have recently come down with something, as i feel kinda sick. anyways, this chapter is kinda short. i could have cut it off and made 2 chapters, but thought it would've been too short, so it's one chapter. enjoy, read, and review.**

Chapter 8: So It Begins

As daybreak loomed over the vast city-planet, citizens were already busily continuing with their lives. Speeders buzzed in and out of traffic lanes, which were already becoming crowded with a multitude of rushing vehicles. The sky was filled with the hum of lively noise as the inhabitants hustled through the large crowds. Speeders and taxis dropped occupants off in various locations throughout the capital planet. The ever-busy spaceport witnessed the arrival and departure of thousands of ships daily and it was filled with buzz and activity, even at this relatively early hour.

Not far from the bustling spaceport, a sleek, silver ship descended through the atmosphere. Nubian in design and flanked by security escorts, the nimble craft radiated elegance, grace, and beauty. It was a ship fit for a queen, in this case former queen and now Nabooan Senater Padmé Naberrié Amidala.

Arriving at the ever-pulsating heart of the galaxy, the swift ship descended rapidly and approached a large, private landing platform, one that was reserved for the highly-esteemed Senator. The ship slowly settled onto the ground, with the escorts silently landing, creating a secure perimeter around the large vessel. Two figures from the escort fighters walked towards the lowering boarding ramp, which was quickly becoming crowded with a number of people, the Senator's entourage. As the two security personnel approached, an explosion rocked the platform, throwing everyone to the ground. The Nubian vessel was quickly engulfed in a large fireball, taking with it all those on the boarding ramp. Cries rang out and one of those dressed in a security uniform cried out as well, rushing over to the ship. Once at the bottom of the ramp, a helmet was tossed quickly aside to reveal, not a member of the Senator's security team, but the long chestnut hair and dark brown eyes of Senator Amidala herself. Saddened by the death of her friend and decoy Cordé, it took some prodding from Captain Typho, head of the Senator's security team, to pry her away from her friend's side. Reluctantly, the Senator allowed herself to be ushered away from the scene, deeply grieved by the loss of her friend.

* * *

Not far from the disaster on the landing platform, a young man was suddenly awakened by strong vibrations in the Force. He sat up in bed, breathing somewhat heavily as he was pulled from sleep by a strange feeling. He got up and padded quietly to the window to calm his nerves. Glancing out at the Courscanti skyline, he caught a glimpse of smoke somewhere nearby, coming from the direction of the Senatorial landing platforms. A look of confusion marred his features before it quickly vanished in a moment of realization. 

"So, the time has come," Luca whispered quietly to himself as he shook his head. He returned his gaze to the smoke in the distance, feeling the pain of the lives lost in that terrible explosion. He knew it was time for his arduous task to begin; he could feel it in the ripples of the Force. It was time for him to complete his duty, to alter things in the past in hopes of changing the future.

A steady beeping from across the room drew him out of his melancholy musings and he turned his attention toward the small com station at the other end of the room. Someone was trying to reach him; for what, he didn't know, but he knew he had to answer it. He slowly made his way over to the station and set about answering the call.

A small, holoimage of Master Yoda appeared before him. He respectfully bowed to the wise Master, knowing that Yoda had contacted him because of the events that had occurred. He knew that the ancient Jedi could feel it in the Force that the time had come for him to do what he was sent here to do.

"Master Yoda," Luca respectfully greeted.

"Young Redenov," Yoda returned, bowing his head, "a disturbance in the Force, felt it have you?"

"I have, Master."

"Come, your time has. Begin your task, soon you will."

"Yes Master. I know the time has come for my journey to begin. I am ready to do whatever the Force asks of me."

"Good. Prepared, you must be. Difficult it will be, for you to accomplish all you need to. Help you, I will, when I must. But ultimately, your path, this is, and walk it alone you must."

"I understand, Master, and I vow to do my best to fix everything so the past as I knew it will not come to pass. I will not allow that to happen again."

"Very good. Now, young Redenov, something to ask of you, I have." Yoda looked at Luca, noting the determined expression written on the young man's face. "Know you do, that Senator Amidala's cruiser was the site of that explosion, hmmm?" At Luca's sad nod, Yoda continued. "To the Chancellor's office, the Council will go, to determine the next course of action that we must take to ensure the Senator's safety. Meet us there, you will. Concern you, I feel this will and need you there, we do, for your opinion. Hear me, do you?"

Luca nodded slowly at Yoda's query. He knew that he would be an integral part of the coming meeting, especially if everything would play out as it had before and his past self would be assigned to protect the Senator. He was nervous at the prospect of facing Padmé again, after the pain his actions had caused her so many years ago. He didn't know if he would be able to stand in her presence again after so many years not being around her. But Padmé, he knew, wouldn't be his only problem. He shivered at the thought of having to face the man that would soon declare himself Emperor, the man that would take away over twenty years of his life in his service, the man that he would slaughter Jedi for, the man who had killed Anakin Skywalker and birthed Darth Vader.

Luca knew that by being sent back in time, he would have to face Palpatine sooner or later. He was hoping he would never have to see that vile man ever again, but it was not to be. The Chancellor, soon-to-be Emperor, was a key player in the atrocities of the past, he knew, and it was inevitable that he would have to face his former Master. He vowed to himself that he would prevent his past self from ever falling into the clutches of that evil man and that he would make sure everything would turn out for the better.

"I understand, Master Yoda. I will meet you at the Chancellor's office shortly. I wish you luck and may the Force be with you."

Yoda watched the young man before him. He knew that something about this meeting was troubling the young man, but he didn't know what. He hoped that whatever it was that was bothering him, Luca would be able to overcome it and fulfill his purpose.

"To you as well, young Luca. See you soon I will." With that, Yoda's image disappeared and Luca sat staring at the comm station before him. He contemplated his next move and what he would have to do. Regretfully, he got up and started preparing for his meeting with the Chancellor, hoping that it would go by without any problems. Though he knew it would probably be far from it.


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting With the Chancellor

**a.n. Well, here is another chapter. Sorry I didn't update last week, but I had a midterm I had to study for. Plus, I wanted to watch Episode II again to refamiliarize myself with some of the details because my memory is not that great. Oh, well. But I did do an update for another story, _Destiny_. Haven't done that one for months. Anyways, this might be kinda short, but it seems like a good place to end. Enjoy, read, review! Also, if you have any suggestions for me, be sure to let me know!**

Chapter 9: Meeting with the Chancellor

As Luca rode the turbolift up to the Supreme Chancellor's office, he let his mind wander and thought about how he would handle himself in the coming days. He was still anxious about meeting with Palpatine. He had been unhappy with his former Master from the start, beginning at the point when he had first become Darth Vader. He knew he had been stronger than Palpatine and he could have overthrown him at any time with little effort. The only two things that kept him obedient to the decrepit and aging Sith Lord was the fact that he needed Palpatine to keep the citizens obedient and that he knew he could still learn many things from the man. Palpatine had such a commanding air about him that it seemed almost unnatural to have anyone disobey him. Vader had always known that in order for peace to reign in the galaxy, a man of Palpatine's prowess and political genius needed to be in charge. When he deemed the time was right and he had learned everything he needed to know, however, Vader would have overthrown the Emperor and ruled the Empire as his own, molding it to his liking. Just as he had promised to Padmé.

Luca felt his heart clench at the thought of his angel. He had made so many mistakes in his life, and the one he was most ashamed of was allowing himself to be seduced by Palpatine's words and turned into the dark entity that was Vader. He had only wanted to protect Padmé and their unborn child, to give them a safe place to live where they would be free from any threats or dangers. Palpatine had manipulated him and twisted his mind to such a degree that he was willing to do the most horrible things to protect his wife and child. The part of him that had yet to be consumed by the shadow of the dark side knew that it was wrong to do what he had done. It had been wrong to march those troopers into the Jedi Temple. It had been wrong to attack the peace-loving Jedi that had resided within those walls. And it had been wrong to slaughter those innocent children, children that had looked to him for safety and security during that terrible night. Younglings whose cherubic faces had adopted a look of fear when he had drawn his lightsaber on them. Padawans that, had things been different and more peaceful, would probably have been his own children, Luke and Leia.

Tears formed in Luca's eyes as he let these dark thoughts assault his mind. Of course he wasn't proud of what he had done, but there had been no way to reverse the damage and the pain he had caused. Now, however, he could prevent Anakin from committing such atrocious acts and lead him away from the temptation of the dark side.

Luca wiped his tears away, calmed himself down, and collected his thoughts as he felt the turbolift come to a stop. He would do his best to control his emotions and not let himself be overtaken by them when he face the man who had been the cause of so much pain and heartache in his life.

He arrived at the Chancellor's office and was met with the faces of the Council members. Some of them looked upon him warily, unsure of his reasons for being there. Others acknowledged his presence with a simple nod. Very few, like Master Windu, he felt nothing from and wasn't sure what his thoughts were.

Luca found Yoda among the gathering of the Jedi. The old Master looked up at him, a solemn look on his face. Luca noticed a sad, weary look in Yoda's eyes and wanted more than ever to succeed in his quest. He turned his eyes away from Yoda when he heard a voice, a voice he was hoping he would never hear again, addressing him.

"Hello, young man. I don't believe we have met. I am Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Who might you be?"

Luca fought to restrain his anger and control his emotions. Now was not the time to lash out at Palpatine. No one here knew what he was capable of and nobody knew the crimes he would commit in a few short years. It wasn't the time to make anybody suspicious of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Luca said, faking politeness, "I have heard a great deal about you. My name is Luca, Luca Redenov."

Luca watched as Palpatine bowed his head and he noticed a subtle, evil smirk hiding behind the slight smile he gave him. He saw a quick, feral glance in the Chancellor's eyes, directed his way, before Palpatine's face assumed a more pained expression.

"The pleasure is mine, Luca. I see you have come on the request of Master Yoda and the Jedi Council. Though I have no objections to it, may I ask you your purpose for wanting to be present at this meeting? Why are you here?"

Luca thought about the Chancellor's question. _What, exactly, can I tell him without giving away who I actually am?_ Luca thought. He knew he couldn't tell Palpatine the truth. Only the Jedi Council was allowed to know that. He didn't want to give Palpatine any reason to be suspicious of any of them just yet. In time, he knew Palpatine would find out; right now, surprise was his ally and it was important to keep most things about who he was to himself.

"My purpose here is to aid you and the Jedi in reaching a resolution about the debate in the Senate."

"You mean the Military Creation Act?" Palpatine asked him.

"Yes, sir."

Palpatine looked at him questioningly. "What kind of help do think you would be?"

Luca just shrugged his shoulders. "I do have some experience in dealings with politicians. I have been known to be very _persuasive _in some discussions. I have been told that it is one of my talents."

Palpatine looked at Luca critically for a moment. There was something about the mysterious young man that irked him. He had a feeling that he had better watch himself when he was around Luca. He felt he also had to keep a wary eye on the young man in front of him. Finally, Palpatine nodded his head, accepting Luca's explanation. He gave the young man a pleased smile.

"In that case, I hope you are indeed able to succeed."

"As do I, Chancellor."

Master Windu prevented any more talk on the subject by reminding the Chancellor of their reasons for being there.

"Chancellor, it is urgent that we speak to you on the matter of the Separatists and the retreating star systems. I know the Senate is still split over the issue of creating a military for the Republic. That bill cannot be allowed to pass. It would only give more incentive to those systems that are already considering withdrawing from the Republic."

Palpatine's face adopted a look of a man who was tired and weary of the all things that he had to deal with.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists."

"If they do break away –"

Palpatine interrupted him. "No! I will not let that happen!"

"But if they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers," Mace continued.

Palpatine turned towards Yoda. "Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?

Yoda's face was solemn. "Impossible to see...The Dark Side clouds everything. But this I am sure of…do their duty the Jedi will."


	11. Chapter 10: Questions

**a.n. I know it's been about 2 weeks since the last update but I've been busy with school. I have finals this week and I had a paper due today. But, school's out for 3 weeks on Fri, so I should have plenty of time to update while on vacation, 'specially since I'll be flying to Ohio on Christmas to spend time with some relatives. I'll try to have some more updates up throughout my break, but no promises. Enjoy, read, and review!**

Chapter 10: Questions

Yoda's grave statement created a palpable silence in the room. Everyone remained silent, letting the seriousness of the Jedi Master's words be absorbed. No one voiced a comment, but the same thoughts were on everybody's mind: _What if a war was inevitable? Would the Jedi be able to protect the Republic?_

Luca stood by, carefully examining the expressions on everyone's face. He knew that no matter what he did now, no matter what he attempted to prevent, nothing could ever prevent war from breaking out. He could only hope that he would make a difference in trying to help Anakin from falling into darkness. Everything, including the conclusion of the war, hinged on the decisions Anakin would be faced with and the choices that he would ultimately make.

The silence was broken by a holotransmission for the Chancellor, announcing that the Loyalist committee had arrived to talk with Palpatine. The Chancellor announced for them to be sent in and presently, the door opened and the committee strode into the room. Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan, Senator Orn Free Taa from Ryloth, and Speaker of the Senate Mas Amedda all bustled through the door as the Jedi watched them enter. Though all of them were well-known in the political world and all commanded a high degree of respect, foremost among the group, and the one that held all the attention, was the contingent from Naboo, including the illustrious Senator Padmé Amidala. Accompanied by Representative Jar Jar Binks, her handmaiden Dormé and her head of security Captain Typho, the proud Senator walked gracefully and purposefully into the room. She paused before the Jedi Council and stood with the other members of the committee, waiting to speak to the Chancellor.

Yoda walked over to the Senator, a relieved smile crossing his wrinkled face.

"Senator Amidala," he acknowledged her with a respectful bow, "seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

Padmé smiled gratefully, happy to see the widely-respected Jedi Master.

"It is good to see you, Master Yoda," Padmé told him happily. She looked over the rest of the occupants in the room, noticing all the Jedi Council members that were present. Her eyes rested on an unknown figure standing among the Jedi. He seemed mature, not much more than a few years older than herself, but the sad wisdom in his eyes showed that he had seen many more horrors in his relatively short life than his appearance would make it appear. His somewhat shaggy sandy-blonde hair curled just past his shoulders and his face was hardened and bronzed. She stared at him for a quick moment, almost certain that she recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't place where. She felt some sort of connection to him, and that confused her. She didn't know why she was feeling that way towards someone she was sure she never met but she would find out.

Padmé tore her gaze away from the stranger and focused on Palpatine. She addressed him and the Jedi Council in the room with her questioning eyes.

"Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?" she asked.

Master Windu was the one to answer her question. "Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo."

While this answer seemed plausible enough, something about it still didn't feel right. There was someone else behind the attack and she had a feeling that she knew who it was.

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it." Her response was met with some surprise, particularly by the Jedi. Of course Dooku had been a Jedi for many years before he left because of his political beliefs and his diminishing faith in the Republic. To her it made perfect sense that Dooku could be the one behind the assassination attempt made on her life. The Jedi, however, seemed to disagree.

"You know, milady," Windu began, "Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone; it is not in his character."

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.

Padmé still couldn't shake the notion that Dooku had a hand in the attempt made on her life. She noticed that all the Jedi seemed to harbor the same beliefs that Windu and Mundi had. None of them felt that Dooku was the type of person to do such a thing.

"I feel I must agree with Senator Amidala."

Padmé turned her head towards the unfamiliar voice, as did everyone else in the room. The stranger she had noticed earlier had talked for the first time since she entered. That feeling of familiarity threatened to overwhelm her once again and she still couldn't figure out why that was so. She didn't know anything about this young man, and she assumed he knew nothing about her, yet he was agreeing with her.

_He must be having the same misgivings about Dooku that I am,_ she thought to herself.

"Tell us Luca," Windu asked him, "why you feel this way."

Luca just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he addressed the Korun Master.

"I don't know why I feel this way, Master Windu. I just think that there may be some truth in Senator Amidala's words. Just because Dooku was once a Jedi doesn't mean that he is incapable of committing an illegal act. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't he leave the Jedi Order because he felt that the Republic and the Senate were becoming too corrupt and not adhering to the democratic principles upon which it was based?"

The Jedi in the room looked at each other as they processed the young man's words. Luca did make some sense, no matter how much they would want to deny it. Dooku did leave for political reasons. No longer being a Jedi, he would have no reason not to pursue those avenues that would bring about the changes he wanted in the Senate. To get what he wanted in the end, he would go through any means necessary to accomplish it.

As the Jedi mulled over what Luca had said, Padmé focused her attention on the mysterious young man. Not only did he agree with her, but he was doing the very thing she felt like doing, questioning the reasons the Jedi had in proclaiming that Dooku could never do anything wrong or illegal. She would have to find out more about who this man was.

Luca watched the expressions on the faces of the Jedi Council. He knew his statement had made a great impact on the views of the Jedi. With all he knew about this point in time, he could proclaim that even though Dooku wasn't directly responsible for the assassination attempts on Padmé's life, he did have a hand in it. He could also denounce Dooku as the Sith Lord he was and hopefully get a chance to apprehend him before things progressed to far. Yet, he knew that he couldn't do that now. Some of the Jedi didn't really trust his motives and he didn't want Palpatine to find out that he knew what the future held. The only hope he had was the fact that Yoda trusted him and his judgements enough to not question him, and that Yoda would help him in his endeavor. The other Jedi respected Yoda enough to believe that any decisions or ideas the old Master presented to them would be worth thinking about and knew that if Yoda trusted Luca, there was a reason for it.

While this exchange was going on, nobody noticed the Chancellor's eyes turning a sickly yellow color. He knew exactly who was trying to kill the Senator, but he wouldn't reveal it. The Jedi had almost discredited the Senator's accusations and suspicion would have been deflected from Dooku until later. This would have worked into his plans perfectly and they would be progressing smoothly. That was until the curious man known as Luca Redenov had made his declaration and brought the Jedi around to Amidala's line of thinking. His statement had made the Jedi think more deeply on the matter and question Dooku's character more thoroughly. The Jedi would now be more suspicious of Dooku and his actions and his plans would have to overcome this obstacle. Exactly who was this young stranger that seemed to know so much about everything yet who he had never seen? Yes, he would keep an eye on him indeed.


	12. Chapter 11: Decisions Are Made

**a.n. It's been quite a long time since I last updated this story, a few months at least. I am really sorry. I have been both busy and uninspired but I really want to continue writing this. If you've noticed, I have written a few oneshots since I last updated this and that has gotten me reinspired. Anyways, I hope none of you have lost any interest in this story and I hope to get up a few more chapters this weekend. As always, George Lucas owns all recognizable characters, places, dialogue, etc. Not me. All else is mine and I'm not making any money off of it. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Decisions Are Made

Yoda was the first to break the extended silence.

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains Senator, in grave danger you are."

Every being in the room, particularly the members of the Jedi Council, turned to face the ancient Master before letting their eyes drift to Senator Amidala. They all knew that something would have to be done, precautions would have to be taken, to ensure the safety of the Nabooan Senator, one of the greatest and most firm believers in democracy, in the Republic and one of the Jedi's greatest supporters.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

All those present turned to face the Chancellor at his suggestion. Every one there felt it was the best way to protect Senator Amidala, providing her with the protection of the Jedi would help ensure her safety even more. All there were in favor of the idea.

Well, all there except for one.

"Chancellor," Padmé started, not liking the idea at all, "if I may comment, I do not believe the..."

"'…situation is that serious'? No, but I do, Senator," Palpatine interrupted, insistent on getting Jedi protection for her. "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Master Kenobi…" With this statement, Palpatine looked towards the Jedi, Master Windu in particular, as if questioning whether or not it was possible for Master Kenobi to be her guardian.

Mace nodded in acknowledgement of the Chancellor's query. "That's possible. He has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

Padmé still objected to the idea, hoping to find another solution. "This is not necessary, Chancellor."

"Do it for me, milady, please," the Chancellor pleaded with her, "I will rest easier. The thought of losing you is unbearable."

Padmé sighed, knowing she had no choice but to listen to the Chancellor's recommendation, especially if it had the backing of the Jedi.

"If I may offer a suggestion Chancellor?"

Everyone turned to face Luca, who had remained silent during the whole exchange, to hear what he had to say.

The Chancellor nodded and Luca stepped forward to stand within view of everyone in the room, looking directly at each person before turning to the Chancellor to offer his suggestion.

"If the Jedi Council and the good Senator would allow me, I will happily assist Master Kenobi in his protection duties."

Palpatine stared at the young man silently for a moment, trying to read his emotions and discern Luca's reasons for offering himself as a bodyguard to Senator Amidala.

Padmé, too, was silently contemplating the reasons why Luca, a young man she had never even heard of, was willingly offering himself to assist the Jedi in protecting her. It was curious indeed and, although she wasn't too thrilled with the idea of having Jedi protection, she was anxious to see whether or not the Council would allow him to be part of her guard, as she wanted to find out more about the mysterious stranger.

"What makes you so sure that you are capable of protecting the Senator?" Captain Typho questioned Luca, unwilling to let some stranger, of whom he knew nothing about, protect the Senator. He had absolute faith and trust in the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi in particular, but was wary as to be trusting the Senator's safety to someone unfamiliar.

Luca turned to face the cautious man who had addressed him. "I do have some experience in protective services," Luca informed Typho. _Well, that's not too far from the truth,_ Luca thought to himself. "Though I may not be a Jedi, I assure you that I am quite able to perform this duty expertly. I will also be able to remain as inconspicuous as needed, so as not to draw any unwanted attention to the Senator, the Jedi, or myself."

Typho stared at him for a moment, trying to sense any duplicity or anything untruthful in what Luca said. He turned to face the members of the Jedi Council, hoping to make a decision on based on their reactions.

The members of the Council mulled over Luca's suggestion silently. Though all were indeed wary of this young man, he had given them no reason to deem him untrustworthy or to have any ulterior motives. All their eyes turned towards Yoda, allowing him to make the final decision in the matter.

"Hmm…Unneeded the extra protection is, I feel. But necessary, it may prove yet to be. No malice or ill intent in you, I sense. Truthfully, you have spoken. No harm, I feel, in letting you provide extra security to the Senator. Trust you, I do."

Luca sighed in relief that he would be allowed to provide security to Padmé. Though he still harbored some of the same feelings towards her that he had so long ago when he was put in the same situation as her bodyguard, enough feeling to warrant his extra protective behavior, he did indeed have another reason for wanting to be included in her security detail. He knew how things were going to turn out and he wanted to be able to keep an eye on Anakin, wherever he would be. He knew that shortly, Anakin would be charged with Padmé's security and he wanted to make sure that Anakin didn't make the same mistakes that he had when he was in Anakin's boots.

Luca threw a grateful glance in Yoda's direction, thankful for the trust the old Master had in him and glad that Yoda felt that there may be something he could do. He knew that Yoda was putting a lot of faith in him, and he hoped greatly that that faith would not prove to be misplaced.

Palpatine stared quietly at the scene before him, unsure of what to think. The mysterious man known as Luca Redenov was to be part of the Senator's security. He didn't know how, but he knew that it would prove even harder to continue with his plans with this new element thrown into the mix. He would have to proceed with extreme caution if he hoped to see his plans to fruition.

With Yoda's opinion heard, the decision was final. Everyone respected the venerable Master enough to not question him and felt that Yoda knew what he was talking about. The members of the Jedi Council turned to leave, with Master Windu bowing to Padmé.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, milady."

He turned to look at Luca, a critical look in his eye. "I expect you, Luca, to help escort the Senator back to her quarters. We will brief Master Kenobi on this latest development and when he arrives, he will inform you about what we expect your duties to be."

Luca nodded in acquiescence to Windu's request and watched as the Council filed out of the room. Not long after, the rest of the room's occupants decided it was time to leave, and Luca took a position within Padmé's security detail flanking her as he headed out of the room and to the Senator's apartment.

Palpatine watched the rest leave, never taking his eyes off Luca. He would soon find out everything he could of this young man, then dispose of him immediately so he could continue on with his plans.


	13. Chapter 12: The New Assignment

**a.n. I am _extremely_ sorry that it has taken such a long time to put this up here. I have been very busy with school, getting a job, plus many other personal tasks that had to be taken care of. I do hope to do regular updates on this story, but I am not sure how that will go. Please bear with me as I try to update this story regularly. If you want me to get my butt in gear, nothing does it better than reviews and words of encouragement. With that said, please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: The New Assignment

"A new assignment for you, we have, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan, dressed regally in his tan tunic and flowing Jedi robes, stood tall as he waited for the Council to inform him about this new change of plans. His nineteen-year-old apprentice, the impetuous young man known as Anakin Skywalker, stood just off to his side, fidgeting faintly. They had arrived back on Coruscant not long ago after an extended, and exhausting, mission on Ansion. Expecting at least a few days of rest and relaxation before their next mission came up, both were surprised when they got a summons from the Council requesting their presence at an emergency Council meeting. Knowing that the Council wouldn't ask them to attend unless it was absolutely necessary, both he and his Padawan anxiously hurried to the Council chambers to find out what was going on.

"A new circumstance, one that requires your assistance, has arisen."

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to look at the grave face of Master Windu as he made his declaration. Both were thinking the same thing, _what could have possibly happened to warrant our need to get involved?_

"Know, you do, about the most recent attempt on Senator Amidala's life, hmmm?" Yoda questioned the two figures before him.

At the mention of Padmé's name, Obi-Wan felt a change in his apprentice's demeanor. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Anakin stiffen slightly and could sense the emotions rolling off the young man's body like the torrent of a waterfall. This was most disturbing to him as a Jedi was supposed to suppress and control his emotions, not let them overwhelm and distress him. There was anxiety, fear, concern, and even some relief mixed together. What disturbed him most, though, was the slight feeling of anger and even the hint of vengeance that he sensed as well before his apprentice managed to pull himself together and bottle his emotions up. Anakin's reaction, however, didn't go unnoticed by the Council as all twelve members turned to face the young man.

"Is there a problem, young Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked him, a serious expression on his face.

Anakin looked up into Master Windu's piercing gaze as he answered.

"No Master. I'm just concerned about the safety and well-being of the good Senator. I have known her for many years and I do consider her a friend." Anakin hoped that the Council would accept his reasons for why he felt such emotional turmoil. Of course, part of what he said was the truth: he _was_ concerned about her, but not just because he considered her a friend; but the Council didn't need to know his real feelings towards Padmé.

The dark-skinned Master critically eyed the apprentice for a moment before returning his attention to the matter at hand.

"Only a few hours ago, as the Senator was returning from Naboo, her cruiser was destroyed. Luckily, the Senator herself was flying in one of the escort ships and was not harmed in the attempt. Unfortunately, the Senator's decoy and several members of the Senator's party were killed. Due to this terrible tragedy, the Chancellor has requested that Senator Amidala be placed under Jedi protection until further notice. The Council has decided to assign you, Master Kenobi, and your Padawan to the task."

As Obi-Wan bowed his head in acceptance to the assignment, he a sudden spurt of pleasure roll of his Padawan before Anakin managed to cover it up. He knew of the young man's affections for the young Senator and he hoped that Anakin would have enough sense to keep his emotions in check.

Anakin, though extremely pleased with the Council's decision, had to wonder why they had chosen them specifically.

"Masters," Anakin asked, "why were Master Kenobi and I chosen for this task?"

"Chosen, you were," Yoda began, "because reluctant, Senator Amidala was to accept Jedi protection. Felt it was best, the Chancellor did, to choose a team familiar with the Senator. Agree, we did. Want to complicate the situation, we did not."

"That's fine with us, Masters," Obi-Wan stated. "When do we begin?"

"To Senator Amidala's apartment, you will go. Awaiting you, she is. But alone in this task, you will not be."

At Yoda's last statement, both Obi-Wan and Anakin turned confused faces towards the Masters, hoping for an explanation.

"The Senator will have another protector," Master Windu clarified.

"Another Jedi?"

"Not another Jedi. But someone else, someone who has informed us that he has an important task he needs to accomplish. His name is Luca Redenov. He hasn't told us explicitly what he needs to do, though he has given us a brief description of what he hopes to accomplish. Though there is much we don't know about this task, we do believe he is telling us the truth and have given him both the aid and the blessing of the Jedi. He asked to be a part of the Senator's security detail and we agreed. You will be working with him and if he decides to inform you of this task of his, then he will do so. He has told us only some of what it is about, which we will inform you about in the next Council meeting."

This sounded suspicious, even to Obi-Wan's ears, but he knew that in a matter as important as the Senator's safety, the Council would never involve anyone they felt would be a danger or a detriment to the task at hand, even if he was a stranger with a mysterious past.

"As you wish, Masters. My Padawan and I will depart for the Senator's apartment immediately to reacquaint ourselves with her and to familiarize ourselves with her security personnel. We will also find this Luca and discuss the situation with him, as well as with the Senator's security team. Afterwards, we will return back here for the next Council meeting and find out more about this mysterious Luca."

"Agreed." Master Windu nodded and watched as Obi-Wan and Anakin left the Council chambers to report for duty.


	14. Chapter 13: Waiting

**a.n. Yay! It's only been a month or so since I last updated, which isn't so bad. I know that this chapter is kind of short, but it is more of a filler chapter anyway. Besides, I'm posting the next chapter tonight as well. So Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Waiting

Luca waited patiently in Senator Amidala's sitting room, though a wary observer could see that he was indeed nervous. While he did want to get his assignment started and over with, he was very anxious about this next meeting. He did want to change the future for the better, but he knew that there would be problems when he was face-to-face with Anakin. He knew that Anakin would react very strongly and very negatively to his presence here and he would probably be aloof and not very willing to listen to him or to take his advice. He could only hope that he would be able to get through to Anakin and get his trust, hopefully without revealing too much about his true motives. He knew it would be hard, but he hoped for the best.

Luca's musings were interrupted by the entrance of Senator Amidala, Captain Typho, Jar Jar Binks, and the Senator's handmaiden. One glance at the security officer and he knew that he would have his work cut out for him due to Typho's insecurities over him. The Senator and her handmaiden seemed to have the same attitude towards him; they were both unsure about his motives and reasons for being there as part of her security. From Dormé, he got a sense of fierce protectiveness; similar to that he was getting from Typho. He knew she would do anything for her lady and would use all her power to protect her from him should he prove untrustworthy. Padmé was more of an enigma to him. He could sense that she didn't implicitly trust him, like the others, but she was more curious about him than unsure. While she didn't know what he was up to, she did want to find out more about him. He knew that she would be undeterred in this pursuit, so he would have to be careful about what he did and said around her so he wouldn't reveal too much to her.

Jar Jar was a different story. He knew the Gungan's gentle and trusting nature would allow him to trust just about anybody, including strangers like Luca himself. Luca was grateful for this fact because it gave him the luxury of at least one ally on this quest, but he knew that it was that very trait that would soon prove to be very disastrous. Jar Jar, he knew, would want to do anything that would be helpful to Senator Amidala's cause. As such, he would put all his faith and trust in the one thing he believed would coincide with the Senator's wish of preventing a war by helping to instill powers in the one person he felt could get the job done: Chancellor Palpatine. Though well-meaning, Luca knew that Jar Jar would have no knowledge of how catastrophic this action would prove to be. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to stop Jar Jar from following this same path, not if he hoped to be successful in his quest. His only hope was to prevent Anakin from falling into darkness so that one day he would be able to rise up and stop the galaxy from being ruled by evil.

Captain Typho stepped over to Luca, eyeing him warily.

"I hope you will be dedicated to this job, Mister Redenov. Protecting the Senator is a very important job that I highly value. If you do not believe that, I will have to ask you to please resign your post. I cannot afford to take chances with Senator Amidala's life."

Luca looked Typho in the eye and nodded his head in acquiescence.

"I assure you, Captain, that I am quite dedicated to this job. I will be able to acceptably perform my duty as well as you ask. I know how important the Senator is to Naboo, as well as to the Republic, and I will not belittle this position on any way."

That seemed to appease Typho as he turned away from Luca and went to stand by the Senator and Dormé to wait for Master Kenobi.

It wasn't much later that they heard the turbolift doors open and Jar Jar's boisterous voice greeting the arrivals. Luca tensed as he heard footsteps approach the sitting room. _This is it, _he thought. _Soon, I will come face-to-face with destiny and come what may, change history for the better._


	15. Chapter 14: When Past and Future Collide

**a.n. Two chapters in a day _and_ in less than a day? What a treat! Anyways, I just moved into my dorm the other day and was unable to access the Internet until today. As such, I was doing some writing to occupy my time and since I don't know when I'll have another chance to do so with school starting. By the way, I do not own Star Wars; all characters, names, places, quotes, etc. that you recognize belong to George Lucas. But, you all knew that, right? Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: When Past and Future Collide

Luca watched as first Jar Jar rounded the corner, then the two visitors. He was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu at the appearance of his first master. Obi-Wan looked just the same as he had in those distant memories from happier times. The same shaggy hair, the same beard, the same robes. Everything about him exuded strength, compassion, and Jedi virtue.

He quickly dared to look at the next visitor. While he thought he had prepared himself for this moment, it still surprised him to see the next face. The same cropped hair, the same lanky stature, the same piercing blue eyes. He felt as if he was staring into a mirror of years gone past. This confrontation was not going to be easy.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady," Obi-Wan greeted Padmé as she got up from the sofa she was sitting on to meet him.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi," Padmé returned the compliment while giving the Jedi Master a friendly squeeze. As she turned to greet the next visitor, Luca noticed Anakin tense nervously as her eyes met his. _This is not going to be pretty,_ he thought.

"Ani?" Padmé questioned, "My goodness you've grown."

"So have you…grown more beautiful I mean…for a Senator I mean." Luca groaned inwardly at Anakin's attempt to sound suave and mature. Padmé shook her head and laughed.

"Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

Luca watched as Anakin hung his head in embarrassment, remembering how humiliated he felt when he was in Anakin's boots. _Don't worry, Anakin, _he silently comforted, _it wasn't that bad. _He turned his attention back towards the others and listened to the conversation taking place.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady," Obi-Wan stated, "I assure you."

"I am very grateful you are here, Master Kenobi," Captain Typho informed him. "The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers," Padmé declared. "I want to know who is trying to kill me."

"We're here to protect you Senator," Obi-Wan noted, with a frown, "not to start an investigation."

"We will find out who is trying to kill you Padmé," Anakin told her, "I promise you."

"We are not going to exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner."

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course."

"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate."

"We will do as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one."

Luca watched this somewhat heated exchange attentively. He could already see the stubbornness and the need to be a hero that Anakin so readily touted and which made him so susceptible to the Dark Side. _He is already well on his way down the dark path, _Luca thought to himself, _I must stop him before he goes too far._ Luca cleared his throat and watched as Anakin and Obi-Wan both turned their faces towards him, noticing him for the first time.

"Sorry Master Jedi," Luca apologized, "but I thought it prudent to introduce myself, seeing as how we will be working together as part of the Senator's security." Luca offered his hand to Obi-Wan, who took it, somewhat apprehensively, and shook it.

"Working together, you say?"

"Yes sir. I am Luca Redenov, assigned to help protect the Senator."

"The Council told us about you, Mister Redenov. They also told us that you have some sort of task that you hope to accomplish as well. Would you care to enlighten us?"

"I must decline that request, Master Kenobi. Right now, the details must remain with me. I may share them with you if I feel the necessity to do so, but I cannot disclose the nature of this mission to you at the present time."

To Obi-Wan, something about this statement sounded suspicious. Though he could sense no ill-will emanating from Luca, he had a feeling that there was more to the man than meets the eye. He also had this sense of familiarity hanging around him that Obi-Wan couldn't seem to get rid of.

"Very well, Mister Redenov. If that is what you wish, that is what we will adhere too. The Jedi Council trusts you, so will I…"

"Master, you can't be serious." All eyes turned to Anakin at this outburst.

"What do you mean, Padawan?"

"We know nothing about this man, his reasons for being here, or what this _task_ of his is. Why are you so quick to trust him?"

"The Council trusts him, Anakin, and though suspicious, I sense no hostility from him."

"But Master…"

"No buts, Padawan. If you just clear your head and focus, you too will sense nothing amiss about him. Now take a deep breath, Anakin, and let it out slowly. What is the Force telling you?"

Anakin did as he was told and conceded that Obi-Wan was indeed correct. There did not seem to be anything wrong with this mysterious man. He still had his misgivings and would not trust him around Padmé, but for all intents and purposes, this man seemed genuine.

"The Force is telling me to trust what you say, that he is not an enemy."

"Very good, Padawan. Next time, try not to let your emotions govern your actions."

"Yes Master."

Luca watched the two of them throughout this exchange. _This is going to be harder than I thought,_ he noted to himself. _He doesn't trust me and has no idea that all I really want to do is save him from a life of darkness, of __loneliness__, of sorrow, of pain._

The rest of the room's occupants had remained quiet during this small spat between the two of them. Padmé noticed the growing tension in the room and decided to defuse the situation before it got any hotter.

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you will excuse me I will retire."

Everyone gave the Senator a slight bow as she left the room, Dormé not too far behind.

Captain Typho turned to address Luca, Obi-Wan, and Anakin.

"Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer on every floor and I'll be at the command center downstairs." Luca, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar nodded politely at Typho as he left the room. Anakin, distracted by the Senator's exit, hardly noticed the disappearance of the head of security. Jar Jar, not wanting to recreate the tension that occurred moments before, turned his attention towards Anakin.

"Mesa bustin' wit happiness seein' yousa again, Ani."

Jar Jar's attempt at conversation pulled Anakin's concentration away from the Senator in her bedroom and he faced the Gungan with a deep sigh. "She didn't even recognize me, Jar Jar. I thought about her every day since we parted... and she's forgotten me completely."

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa see-en her in longo time."

"Anakin, you're focusing on the negative again. Be mindful of your thoughts. She was glad to see us."

"He's right, Padawan Skywalker," Luca attempted to make conversation with Anakin. "You must not have noticed the expression on her face when she first saw you. She was just surprised to see you now, all grown up, looking completely different than the last time she saw you."

Anakin turned a suspicious eye towards Luca. "How do you know it's been a long time since I have seen her and how completely different I look?"

Luca hesitated for a moment. _How do I answer that without giving myself away?_ "Well, I just assumed from the way you two interacted with each other that it had been a long time since the last time you saw one another. She seemed surprised that it was you that came in here with Obi-Wan and she mentioned that you had grown. Also, I believe she said 'You will always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine.' I just put all those observations together and came to the conclusion that you hadn't seen each other in quite a while."

"You seem to be very observant, Mister Redenov," Obi-Wan mentioned suspiciously.

"I do have experience in noticing the details and minutiae in everything that's around me and being able to formulate logical hypotheses based on those details. I have been involved in this kind of work for some time and I guess I have become good at reading between the lines and seeing what isn't said."

"I see," Obi-Wan drawled out, still suspicious about Luca's answer. Something about what he said seemed strange to Obi-Wan, but he couldn't quite figure it out. He would question the Council about it in their meeting later. "Well then, Mister Redenov, Anakin and I have a Council meeting shortly that we must be getting to. We will entrust you with the Senator's safety in our absence. Once we return, we will check the security here and go over our security protocols with you. I am sure that you and Captain Typho have already gone through and thoroughly analyzed the security systems here, but as Jedi, we too must check and ensure that everything is in order."

Luca nodded. "I understand Master Kenobi. I will keep a vigilant eye on the Senator until your return."

"Very well then. Come Padawan, we have a meeting to get to."

"Yes, my master." As Anakin departed the Senator's apartment with Obi-Wan, he couldn't help but feel some strange connection to the mysterious Luca. He still didn't trust Luca and he didn't know what this strange feeling was. But he vowed to keep his eye on the stranger and find out what this odd sensation was.


	16. Chapter 15: Trust and Mistrust

**a.n. I know it's been about 6 months since I last updated this story, but I haven't forgotten about it. Life just gets in the way sometimes, you know. Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the last to make up for being gone so long and I want to update again soon. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Trust and Mistrust

Luca watched Obi-Wan and Anakin depart and let out a long-held sigh as the door closed behind them. _Oh Force, how am I going to pull this one off?_

Shaking his head, Luca took a look around the room before turning in the direction Padmé had gone. Just seeing his younger self interact with Padmé had been painful. He had no idea how he was going to be able do what he needed to do when his painful memories of this time kept cropping up.

He walked over to one of the plush sofas sitting in the middle of the room and sat down, closing his eyes as he tried to dispel some of the troubled thoughts that were racing through his mind.

* * *

"I still don't trust him Master," Anakin stated, turning to look at Obi-Wan as they waited for the turbolift to descend. 

"I am not too sure of him myself, Padawan," Obi-Wan acknowledged, "but I have sensed no ill intentions on his part and he seems to have the Council's trust and that's enough for me for now."

"That may be true, Master, but I still don't think we should have left him alone with the Senator." Anakin didn't dare voice his true fears in front of his Master. _I don't want anything to happen to Padmé. I won't let any mysterious stranger compromise her safety, no matter what Obi-Wan and the Council thinks._

Obi-Wan gave his Padawan a suspicious glance, knowing that there was something more that Anakin wasn't telling him. He wished his Padawan trusted him enough to open up to him when he was troubled, but he wasn't going to press the matter. If it was serious enough, he trusted Anakin to come to him if he needed. _Still, I wish he wouldn't stay so closed off from everyone and let some of us in._

The turbolift reached its destination and Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped off it and headed back towards the Jedi Temple in companionable silence.

* * *

"Welcome back Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," the Council greeted the pair as they walked into the Council's chambers. 

Master and apprentice bowed their heads in respect as they stood in the center of the chamber, awaiting what the Council had to say.

"Please report your findings to the Council," Master Windu prodded.

"The Senator seems to be unharmed and is willingly to accept our protection. Her head of security assures us that the Senator will have top-notch surveillance and security surrounding her at all times. He said he would discuss their safety protocol in more detail once we return."

The Council members nodded their heads at Obi-Wan's words and a still silence fell upon the room as they waited to hear what else Obi-Wan would report.

"And what of Luca," Master Mundi asked, "what is your impression of him?"

"At first glance, he does seem to be of the disreputable sort, and he had a mysterious Force signature about him, though it was somewhat familiar. But I could sense that he was indeed telling us the truth and that he seemed genuine in his willingness to help us."

"Hmmm….sensed that we did as well," Yoda mused, "why we let him proceed in his quest, that is."

"And what quest is that, Masters?" Obi-Wan asked.

The Council members looked at one another, unsure of how to answer that question. They didn't know how much they should reveal the duo, but knew that it was necessary for them to do so if they were to work with Luca.

"What we are about to tell you may sound impossible," Master Windu began, "but you have to remember to keep an open mind and believe that what may seem impossible can in fact be possible."

"We, too, were wary of his intentions and had difficulty believing his story. But we sensed that he was truthful and could find no reason to disprove what he said. We ask for you to do the same," Master Mundi finished, looking at the pair standing before him.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at one another curiously before returning their gazes to the Council members.They both nodded their heads in acceptance and waited for the Council to say what was on their minds.

"Told us, Mr. Redenov has, that sent here he was, to change certain circumstances. To avoid a devastating outcome, he is here to fix a mistake. To change the future, he has come to the past."

Obi-Wan and Anakin processed this information in silence as the Council members looked on.

_From the future? Is that even possible? I know it has been a scientific theory, but to actually time travel…I didn't think it could be done. But what circumstances has he come back to change? What mistake is he trying to fix?_

_The future, huh? When in the future does he come from, I wonder? Does he know if I become a powerful Jedi? Does he know if Padmé and I get together? Do I want to know that? _

The Council members could see the concentration on their faces as they ran through all the thoughts that were cropping up in their minds. The Council knew that this was a lot of information to take in and that it was information that seemed to be impossible to believe. Yet they had seen Luca Redenov stand before them and declare that his words were truthful and they had slowly realized that he was telling the truth. They could only hope that Obi-Wan and Anakin would come to the same realization.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan questioned the Council, unsure of what they had just revealed.

"Yes," Master Windu reassured, nodding his head in agreement. "We questioned him thoroughly and could sense no lies. What he told us, we believe to be true."

"That may very well be Masters," Obi-Wan stated, "but did he say why he time travelled?"

Master Mundi was the one who answered. "He told us that he was sent back to protect one individual, the one being upon whom the fate of galaxy rests. He did not tell us who he has been sent back to protect. But we believe that that is his prerogative and he has told us that it is perhaps better for us not to know."

"So you assigned him as protection to Senator Amidala?" Anakin questioned angrily. "For all we know, he has some ulterior motive that he has managed to hide from all of you and you place him in the perfect position to take out one of the most respected and most trusted citizens of the Republic."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan chastised, "we are not here to dispute the Council's beliefs. They say they have no reason to believe that what he says is false and I am inclined to share in that belief. I also do not believe that they would put someone like Senator Amidala in such a position where she would be easily accessible to anyone who would wish her harm. The Council has shown wise judgment in this endeavor and I think we should trust that judgment."

Anakin bowed his head in acceptance. "Yes Master. Forgive me for speaking out of turn. I was just concerned for the Senator's safety as an old friend."

Obi-Wan stared suspiciously at his Padawan, unsure as to whether or not that was the true reason for his Padawan's outburst.

"Understand your concern for the Senator's safety, we do Padawan. In good hands, we know she will be. Worry, you should not."

Anakin reluctantly accepted the Council's judgment and nodded his acknowledgement. _They may trust this man, but I certainly don't. I will make sure I keep an eye on him. I do not want anything to happen on this mission, especially where Padmé is concerned._

"As you wish Masters."

"Very well then. Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, you may resume your mission and return to the Senator's quarters. We will keep you updated on any new information we receive concerning the Senator's situation. You are dismissed."

Obi-Wan and Anakin respectfully bowed to the Jedi Council before leaving the Council chambers and heading back to 500 Republica and Senator Amidala's residence.


	17. Chapter 16: The Talk

**a.n. Here's a treat for all of my reviewers and fans: another chapter! I wasn't expecting to put it up so soon, but I guess I just couldn't wait to continue, so I did. Thank you again to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and to those of you who have reviewed before. I really appreciate it. So please, continue to read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The Talk

Master and Padawan stayed silent all the way back to the Senator's apartment, both of them going over what they had just heard from the Council. The idea seemed absurd, too preposterous to be true. But the Jedi Council did believe Luca's story and they truly thought that he was who he said he was and there really was no reason to doubt his story. The both of them knew that although they may not fully trust the man called Luca, they would have to put their doubts aside and not let their suspicions get in the way of their mission.

* * *

Luca was still sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed, trying to find some piece of mind amidst his jumble of painful thoughts, when he heard the turbolift doors open and the two Jedi step out. He knew that the Council was going to tell them his reasons for being here and he knew that they would be even more suspicious of him. He could only hope that they would try to keep an open mind and not let any doubts get in the way of his mission. 

Luca rose from the sofa to greet them as they came around the corner, noticing the quiet that seemed to be encompassing them.

"Welcome back Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker."

The two Jedi stopped in front of Luca, casting a wary eye on him.

"Thank you, Mister. Redenov," Obi-Wan began, "I trust everything went well in our brief absence?"

Luca nodded. "Everything is fine, Master Kenobi. Captain Typho has the security detail posted at various positions around the outside of this apartment, as well as in the command center downstairs. He has posted some extra security around the outside perimeter of this building and there are security cameras placed at various locations here and outside the apartment. If anyone tries to get in, we'll know."

"Hmm...very good." Obi-Wan looked curiously at Luca. "It seems, Mister Redenov, that you do indeed know what you are doing. Everything seems to be in order here."

"I was just trying to do my job, Master Kenobi."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan stated in a smooth voice. "Now, Mister Redenov, I believe we have some things to discuss."

Luca nodded his head and gestured towards the sofa.

"Of course Master Kenobi. I will be glad to answer any questions you have."

The trio walked over and sat down on the sofas, Luca taking a seat across from the other two.

Obi-Wan let out a breath he had been holding before he began.

"Well, Mister Redenov, the Council has told us some things that we are not quite ready to believe. Things about yourself. Would you care to enlighten us?"

"Well," Luca started, "I am sure that what the Council told you about me is hard to believe. I know it would be for me if I were in your position. But it is indeed true. Everything you heard about me is the truth. There is no reason for me to lie to you because by doing so, I would jeopardize my mission and I don't want to do that."

"Yes, the Council did tell us that you had some sort of mission that you were on. They told us that you were sent here, from the future, to help someone, someone whose fate determines that of the galaxy. Is that correct?"

"That is indeed correct, Master Kenobi. I know it sounds farfetched and probably impossible, but it is true. I am here to save someone, to correct a mistake before it even happens, to help ensure a better future for all."

Obi-Wan stared at Luca, a concentrated look on his face, still trying to determine if, despite what he had heard from the Council, this man was telling the truth.

"Perhaps you could tell us, then, who this person is that you are trying to save."

"Is it Padmé?" Anakin blurted out, "Is that why you were assigned to her security? Is something going to happen to her?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan reprimanded, giving his Padawan a stern look, "you know that it is not the Jedi way to start jumping to conclusions. Please give Mister Redenov a chance to talk."

"But, Master, I…"

"I know you have feelings for the Senator, Anakin. And I know that you were glad we were assigned this mission because you wanted to see the Senator again. I am also aware that you don't want anything to happen to her. But you must remember to be mindful of your thoughts and your tongue. I am sure Mister Redenov will tell us what we need to know if you just gave him the chance to explain."

"Yes, Master," Anakin apologized to Obi-Wan before turning his gaze back towards Luca. "I am sorry for speaking out of turn like that, Mister Redenov. It's just that I was so worried about the Senator's safety and well-being that I wanted to know if you knew of any danger to her life."

Throughout the whole exchange between Master and Padawan, Luca watched Anakin, trying to figure out what the young man's state of mind was. He knew that Anakin was brash and impatient, always ready to begin the next fight. But he also knew that he was very protective of Padmé, as he always had been and always would be. It was unnerving to see himself like that, knowing that the signs of his impending fall were present, yet not visible to those around him. To others, Anakin seemed to just be a frustrated young man like many his age. None of them knew the darkness that was brewing within him, ready to overflow and wash over him when the time came. But that was why he was here. To prevent that darkness from consuming him. He had to make Anakin see where he would end up if he continued to let that darkness simmer. But he had to earn his trust first. And that is why he couldn't tell Obi-Wan and Anakin who it was that he was sent to save.

"I am afraid that I cannot divulge that information. The person that I am here to save must not know that it is them. If they did, the past may change so much that I will not know what to expect of the future. The future I know is something I don't want to see happen again. But I can only ensure that that won't happen if the one I am trying to save doesn't try to alter the past too much. Things could get out of hand too quickly and I will be unable to stop it or to save the one I am here for. It must remain a secret that only I know."

Luca noticed that Obi-Wan was still looking at him with a scrutinizing eye while Anakin, it seemed, still wanted an answer to his question.

"But I will reassure you and say 'no', Anakin, it is not Padmé that I am here to save, though her fate, as well as the rest of the galaxy's, will be determined by the other."

He saw Anakin sigh in relief and he smiled on the inside that he had maybe reassured Anakin enough to get him to trust him. _This mission would be a lot easier if he would. But if I know him, and I do, I will have to prove to him, some way, that I mean what I say. I will have to get him to trust me so I can help him away from the path that claimed me_.

Luca turned toward Obi-Wan when he heard the man clear his throat.

"It still sounds suspicious to me, but it is a viable reason. I will not push you on the matter and I know the Council hasn't either. I will trust in your judgment to do what is right. I do not know what this future of yours is like, but if it was bad enough for you to come to past to try to fix, I don't think I want to know. I hope, Mister Redenov, that you are able to succeed in your quest."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi. I know that with your trust in me, one burden has been eased and my mission will progress easier."

"Indeed. It is getting late and if you could excuse us Mister Redenov, Anakin and I must double-check the security systems. I trust your work, but it is protocol and we just want to make sure that everything is secure."

"Of course, Master Kenobi," Luca nodded.

Luca watched as the two of them departed to do their security rounds, knowing that Obi-Wan trusted him at least partially and hoping that with his reassurance of Padmé's safety, Anakin was beginning to trust him as well. He went to the security console to check the security cameras and to make sure that Padmé was still in her room, knowing that things were about to get really interesting really soon.


	18. Chapter 17: The Truth About Dreams

**a.n. Hey, another chapter up in such a short amount of time. I guess I'm just excited about getting back into my writing that I couldn't wait to write more. Anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but I felt that with everything that will be going on in the next chapter, this one had to be cut off where it was. And I would like some feedback from my readers: since this story is more focused around Anakin and Luca, I was thinking about just skipping the whole Courscant chase scene (since we all know how that turns out) as it doesn't have much to do with Luca. Any opinions one way or the other? I'd really like to know what you guys think. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 17: The Truth About Dreams

Obi-Wan stepped off the turbolift and headed towards where Anakin was stationed outside the Senator's bedroom.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

Anakin shook his head.

"Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."

Obi-Wan silently agreed and looked around the residence.

"Where is our friend Mister Redenov?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders.

"He left not too long ago and said that he was going to do his own scans of the area before heading back up here."

"Well, he certainly is thorough."

"He may take his job seriously, Master, but I still don't completely trust him."

"That may be, Anakin, but we mustn't let thoughts like those get in the way."

"I know, Master. But still…"

"I know how you feel Anakin, but remember that we are Jedi and we are not to make hasty decisions based on our feelings."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Luca made his way back to the turbolift from the building's hangar. As much as he wanted to stay and protect Padmé, he knew that he had to let things unfold as naturally as they had before. The assassination attempt that he knew was going to happen had to happen and he had to let Anakin and Obi-Wan pursue the assassin, just as he had done when he was in Anakin's shoes. He would only intervene in the direst circumstances. But that didn't mean that he couldn't ensure that things went the way they were supposed to. 

He had told Anakin that he was going to scan the area and make sure that everything was fine. Instead, he had wandered around the hangar bay for a while, checking the speeders. He knew that Anakin would be needing one soon and he had decided that there was no harm in making sure there was one ready to go. Besides, he hadn't driven a speeder in a long time and he was feeling slightly nostalgic, wanting to recapture the old times.

Luca sighed as exited the turbolift right outside the Senator's apartment. He knew this was going to be a difficult mission, but he just didn't know how hard it would be being back here.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin heard the door open as Luca entered the apartment. They noticed the melancholy way he was moving and the far-off look on his face. They looked at each other curiously before turning back to Luca. 

"Is everything all right, Mister Redenov?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Luca turned his head and noticed the two other occupants of the room looking at him.

"Everything's fine, Master Kenobi. And everything checks out everywhere else as well." Luca noticed the two of them still looking at him, not quite believing that he was as fine as he told them. "How is everything up here?" Luca asked, changing the subject.

"All's quiet here. Nothing seems to be amiss."

"How about the Senator?"

"Senator Amidala has not left her room since she retired earlier. And we are able to see everything that goes on in her room with the security camera."

Obi-Wan walked over to the console to check the camera in the Senator's room. Not seeing her, he turned to Anakin.

"What's going on?"

Anakin shrugged.

"She covered that camera. I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she thinking?"

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder."

"It's not an intruder I'm worried about. There are many other ways to kill a Senator."

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?"

"You're using her as bait?"

"It was her idea... No harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"It's too risky... and your senses aren't that attuned, young apprentice."

"And yours are?"

"Possibly."

"I'm sure the Senator is safe Master Kenobi," Luca stated, hoping to relieve some of the tension that was beginning to form between the two. "I know that with two Jedi here, anybody foolish enough to try to get in wouldn't get very far."

Luca's attempt to brighten the mood helped slightly, but he noticed that something had brought down Anakin's mood.

"Is something wrong, Anakin?" Luca asked gently.

Obi-Wan seemed to notice the same thing. "You look tired."

"I don't sleep well, anymore."

"Because of your mother?"

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Dreams pass in time."

"He's right Anakin," Luca informed him, "dreams do pass in time. It may not seem like it, and I know dreams can be painful, especially when they are about those you care about being in danger, but you can't let them be the basis of your actions. Dreams are sometimes just dreams. You can't believe that you are going to change anything you see in your dreams if you do something about it."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin stared at Luca, knowing that there was something more to what he was telling.

"You seem to have some experience with dreams, Mister Redenov," Obi-Wan observed.

"I guess you could say that," Luca conceded, somberly. "I once believed in my dreams and I thought that I could change what I saw. I learned that by acting on what I saw, I was only causing it to happen."

"How do I know if what I'm dreaming is real or not or if it's going to happen?" Anakin questioned, curious.

Luca sighed. "You really don't know. Whatever you see could in fact be the truth. But what you see could just be a manifestation of your fears or insecurities. With dreams, you have to be careful how you tread. There is no way you can know if it's true or not. You can only hope that those dreams will go away and that you will dream of better things."

"I'd rather dream of Padmé," Anakin agreed wistfully. "Just being around her again is...intoxicating."

"Mind your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you," Obi-Wan reminded him. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi order... a commitment not easily broken...and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted."

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master."

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their

campaigns... and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."

"Not another lecture, Master. Not on the economics of politics...besides, you're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt."

"Palpatine's a politician; I've observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Senators."

Luca started to sense that something going on in the next room, something was happening with the Senator.

"I think he is a good man," Anakin argued. "My instincts are very positive about..." He suddenly broke off and he turned his head towards Padmé's room, a startled look on his face.

Obi-Wan's face shared the same expression. "I sense it, too."

The two of them raced towards the bedroom as Luca looked after them. He paid no attention to the crash he heard not long after or to Captain Typho and Dormé rushing past him to reach the room. He briefly glanced up as Anakin ran by, heading to the speeders he knew. Sighing and shaking his head, he headed towards the bedroom as well, knowing that his mission was truly about to begin.


	19. Chapter 18: What Next?

**a.n. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was busy with school and work. I hope to have at least 2 more chapters up before I go back to school at the end of the month. I just want you all to know that I haven't abandoned this story and that I will finish it. I have other projects I want to work on when I finish this story so I really want to finish this.  
**

Chapter 18: What Next?

Luca entered the bedroom and noticed Dormé sitting on the bed trying to comfort the Senator, who wore a shocked expression on her face. Captain Typho had called some of his men up to inspect the room for any more hidden dangers. Luca looked towards the window and saw the damage done by Obi-Wan when he jumped through after the droid. A flash of yellow went streaming by from the direction of the building's hangar and he knew that Anakin was on his way to catch up to Obi-Wan.

_So far so good,_ Luca thought to himself, _everything is working out just the way I remember._

Luca turned as he heard Captain Typho speaking to some more of his men through his comlink. He looked back towards the Senator whose shock seemed to have worn off and was now trying to reassure Dormé that she was fine.

"Are you alright, milady?" Dormé asked anxiously.

"I'm fine Dormé, really" Padmé tried reassuring her handmaiden though it was clear to all in the room that she was still slightly shaken up over her experience. Captain Typho deposited his comlink into the pocket of his uniform and walked over towards Luca, a serious look upon his face.

"The rest of the building is secure, Mr. Redenov. Not one of the security officers has reported seeing anything suspicious and no one noticed anything outside the Senator's window. As an extra precaution, however, I have doubled the guard at the main entrance and the entrance to the Senator's apartment. I have also posted extra security outside around the perimeter and on the roof."

Luca nodded his head in appreciation. "Lucky for us that Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker were able to sense the danger."

Luca and Typho were quiet for a moment as they watched the exchange between Dormé and the Senator. "Well, if everything seems to be all right for the moment Captain, I will excuse myself. I need to inform the Council of everything that has transpired. Good evening, Captain." Typho tipped his head in acknowledgement and watched as Luca went into the next room to make his call.

Luca went to the comstation and quickly dialed the Jedi Temple. He was put through almost immediately to the Jedi Council. He bowed his head in respect as the Council members appeared before him. "Masters, a situation has arisen that I need to make you aware of." Luca watched as the Jedi all looked seriously at one another before he continued. "Not long ago, another attempt was made on Senator Amidala's life, though she seems to be fine for now. Some kind of droid released two poisonous kouhuns into the Senator's bedchamber. They would have killed her if Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker hadn't sensed the danger and rushed in before they had a chance to attack. Padawan Skywalker disposed of the creatures while Knight Kenobi 

apparently jumped out of the bedroom window to grab onto the droid. Padawan Skywalker has gone after him. Nothing else seems amiss here, though Captain Typho has increased the security in and around the building as an extra security precaution."

Master Windu stared at Luca, a serious expression on his face. "Very disturbing this attack is, Mister Redenov. Even with Jedi protection the Senator was in danger. We need to formulate a new plan."

"I have a suggestion Masters. I propose that the Senator be relocated somewhere more secure, some place where it is easier for security to protect her. Even if Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker do manage to capture this assassin, who knows how many more attempts will be made on her life. The only way we can guarantee the Senator's safety is by making sure that she will be in a position that is easily protected. It is too hard to do that on Coruscant." Luca watched as the Council members communicated silently with one another before Yoda turned to address him.

"Hmm…has merit, your idea does. Moving the Senator, a possibility it is. Discuss this further we will once return Kenobi and Skywalker do and their report we hear."

"As you wish Masters. I will remain here to continue keeping an eye on Senator Amidala. I will wait for you to contact me with your decision." Luca once again bowed to the Jedi Council before switching the com off. He walked back into the bedroom and noticed that the Senator had relaxed considerably, though Dormé and Captain Typho were still in the room with her. Padmé noticed his entrance and turned to look at him.

"Mister Redenov, I am sure you just finished talking with the Jedi Council. I hope you told them that everything was all right?"

"I told the Council that it was a good thing that Padawan Skywalker and Knight Kenobi were here to stop the danger and that no harm came to you. I also told them that additional security has been placed around in case anything else should happen. The Council still has some concerns about your safety, as do we all, I am sure, so I have suggested to them that we move you someplace more secure where your safety and well-being can be more easily protected." Padmé visibly balked at the idea.

"Mister Redenov, I do not believe that is necessary. I should be perfectly safe here with Captain Typho and the rest of my security. Isn't that right, Captain?"

"With all due respect Senator, I believe that the idea that Mister Redenov has proposed should be taken into consideration. We do not know how many more attempts will be made on your life and until we unravel this mystery, your life is in danger. I think we should consider the possibility that you may need to be moved to a more secure location." Typho managed to remain stoic and still as Padmé flashed him a harsh glare.

"Senator, we are all concerned for your safety and we only want to make sure the assassins don't succeed. It will be much easier to do that if you were somewhere more secure."

"I understand that Mister Redenov. And while I appreciate your concerns, I assure you that I will be fine remaining here on Coruscant with my security."

"But milady…"

"I am sorry, Mister Redenov," Padmé interrupted fiercely, "but I must insist on this matter. I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided."

Luca sighed heavily, knowing how stubborn Padmé could be and that she wouldn't change her mind. _I knew that Padmé would fight me on this issue but I know that she will eventually go to Naboo. I know that the past will come to pass and I need to ensure that everything will happen the way it's supposed to._

"As you wish milady. You must know that I am only concerned for you and your safety. But I will trust your opinion in this matter. Though you must realize that the Jedi Council may not be of the same opinion as you are."

"If the Council has the same concerns you have shown, I will tell them the same things I have told you. Surely they will agree with me."

"If you say so milady. I will be awaiting the Council's reply and I will inform you of their decision. Until then, I'll leave you in Captain Typho's and Dormé's capable hands. Goodnight Senator, Dormé, Captain." Luca bowed his head respectfully towards each one of them and headed back out into the sitting room to await news from the Council and plan his next move.


	20. Chapter 19: A Decision is Made

**a.n. Well, I did upload another chapter, just like I said I would. I do hope I will be able to get at least one more uploaded within the next two weeks. Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter; I really appreciate it. So please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, places, etc. are the property of George Lucas and company. I only own the name Luca Redenov and the basic premise of this story.**

Chapter 19: A Decision is Made

An hour and a half later, Luca was standing in front of the comstation, talking with the Jedi Council. After Anakin and Obi-Wan had returned and made their report, the Council had told them of Luca's suggestion. Now, the Council, along with Obi-Wan and Anakin, were informing Luca of their decision.

"We have discussed your suggestion, Mister Redenov," Master Windu began, "and we believe that it would indeed be in the Senator's best interest to be relocated to a more secure location."

"I am glad that the Council agrees with me. But I fear that Senator Amidala will present an obstacle. She is quite insistent that she remain here and I do not believe she will back down from her firm stance, even if the Council were to talk to her."

"Quite stubborn, Senator Amidala tends to be," Yoda mused. "If to us she will not listen, perhaps to Chancellor Palpatine, she will."

The rest of the Council conferred silently with one another before Master Mundi spoke up. "An executive order is probably the only thing that will work. We will talk to her first, though, to let her know our feelings on the matter and if she still refuses, we will have to ask the Chancellor to intervene."

"Mister Redenov," Master Windu addressed Luca, "please escort the Senator to the Council chambers at 0800 so we can discuss this matter with her."

"As you wish Masters. I will inform Captain Typho and the Senator of your wishes. Good evening Masters, Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker. I will see you in the morning." Luca turned off the comstation and went to find Padmé and Captain Typho to let them know of their early morning plans.

At 0800, Luca and Captain Typho stood with Senator Amidala in front of the Council.

"Welcome Senator Amidala. Good to see you safe and well we are," Yoda stated, true relief in his voice. "Know why here you are?"

"I do indeed Master Yoda. Mister Redenov has told me that he believes that I would be safer somewhere else, somewhere off of Coruscant. I know he has told you of his plan and I'm sure he has informed you that I have objected to such a plan."

"Mister Redenov has indeed told us that you object to his proposal, Senator. But the Council believes that relocation would be in your best interest and we wish you would consider it as a viable option."

"I'm sorry, Master Windu, but I cannot and will not change my mind on this matter. I must remain here to vote on the Military Creation Act. Perhaps when voting has finished I will consider your proposal. But I cannot do that now."

"Senator, we believe the assassination attempts are the result of someone trying to prevent you voting on that particular proposition. Until voting has finished, the attempts will likely continue. You will continue to be in danger unless you relocate. We know how dedicated you are to defeating the Military Creation Act. But you are a valuable member of the Senate and we cannot allow you to knowingly put your life in danger…"

"Master Mundi," Padmé interrupted, "I appreciate your concern. But my security forces have proven to be quite dependable when it comes to my safety and thwarting the recent assassination attempts. I assure you that I will be fine with my own security forces as well as the additional protection you have assigned me with Mister Redenov, Knight Kenobi, and Padawan Skywalker."

"We are not doubting the competence of your security, Senator. We are just concerned that the one responsible for these attempts will grow bolder and that your security may not be able to keep up with the continuing threats. The last attempt almost succeeded and likely would have if it wasn't for the quick reflexes and danger sense of Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker. We do not wish to find you in such a position again."

"I must agree with the Council, milady," Typho stated. "Your safety is my primary concern and we do not know how many more attempts will be made. We may not be so lucky next time. I do not want you to take that risk with your life."

"I know Captain," Padmé insisted, "but I still must insist that I remain here for the vote. I do not want to compromise it and I will not be swayed, no matter how strong your arguments are. I know you are concerned for me, but I assure you I will be fine." Everyone in the room let out a resigned sigh, knowing that nothing short of an order from Palpatine would get her to accept the proposal.

"Very well, Senator," Master Windu acquiesced. "You have presented you case quite persuasively and have made your point. But you must know that we still believe you would be safer somewhere other than Coruscant."

"I understand that, Master Windu. And I appreciate the fact that you are so concerned about me. But you must trust me when I say that I will be perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be heading to the Senate." Padmé bowed respectfully to the Council before turning around and heading out of the Council chamber, Captain Typho right by hear side. Once the two of them were gone, Luca addressed the Council.

"As I told you Masters, she is quite stubborn on the matter. I don't think anything short of an order from the Chancellor will get her away from Coruscant. And even then she will likely protest it."

"I agree with Mister Luca, Masters," Obi-Wan began. "Senator Amidala is quite strong-willed and stubborn and she will only begrudgingly go with the Chancellor's order. But I do believe it is in her best interest to be away from Coruscant while we investigate the assassination attempts."

"Agree we do, Obi-Wan. Safe, protected the Senator must be until uncover the assassin we do. Send her away we must."

"We will have the Chancellor talk to her. She won't refuse an executive order."

"Wherever we send her, though, she should have some security."

"But we can't send her security team. They should remain here to keep up pretenses. We cannot let anyone know that the Senator has left."

"Excuse me Masters, but might I make a suggestion?" The Council turned to look at Luca. "I agree that the Senator should have some sort of protection wherever she is sent. And it's true that her security team should remain on Coruscant so no one suspects that she has left. I also think that whatever security goes with her is small so as not to arouse any suspicions."

"Agreed. What do you have in mind, Mister Redenov?"

"Why not send a Jedi to protect the Senator? One Jedi would hardly be noticeable, especially a Jedi in disguise. The less security we send, the better chance the Senator has of remaining undetected."

"Do you have any particular Jedi in mind, Mister Redenov?"

"I was thinking it may be best to send either Knight Kenobi or Padawan Skywalker as they have both proven to be valuable assets where the Senator's safety is concerned." Luca could see Anakin out of the corner of his eye and noticed him perk up and fidget nervously.

"Do you have any objections, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No Masters. Though I do think that I should remain here on Coruscant to continue the investigation."

"Well, if Knight Kenobi is going to remain here and work on the investigation, perhaps Padawan Skywalker could accompany the Senator. He has certainly proven himself in that area." Anakin looked at Luca, visibly pleased at the compliment he had just been given and thrilled at the possibility of getting this assignment. Luca saw that the Council didn't look entirely convinced. They silently conferred with one another before they looked at Anakin.

"Padawan Skywalker." Anakin stood up straight, anxious to hear what the Council had to say. "This will be an important assignment. No one must suspect who she is and no one must know where she is. Her safety and security will be your top priority. Do you understand?"

Anakin nodded. "I do, Masters. I know how much the Senator means to the Republic and I assure you that I will do my duty and keep her safe." The Council looked seriously at Anakin, trying to gauge his feelings. Luca knew that they had nothing to worry about and that Anakin's feelings for Padmé would be an asset in this mission. He knew that Anakin would die before he let anything happen to her.

"Proven yourself on missions in the past you have Padawan Skywalker. No reason we see why the same should not prove true on this mission. We grant you this mission, Padawan Skywalker." Luca noticed the happiness in Anakin's countenance, though he did a good job of hiding it.

"Thank you for entrusting me with this mission Masters. I will not disappoint you." Luca could see that the Council still had some misgivings about giving Anakin this assignment. _They still don't seem to trust Anakin with this assignment. Perhaps with my next suggestion, they will be a little more at ease._

"May I say something, Masters?" Luca watched as everyone in the room looked at him. "While Senator Amidala may be perfectly safe under the protection of Padawan Skywalker, perhaps one additional bodyguard be sent with them as a backup? I am not doubting Padawan Skywalker's abilities, but an additional guard may prove to be helpful."

"Are you suggesting, Mister Redenov, that you be the additional security?"

Luca nodded. "I told the Council that I had experience in bodyguard work and that I am able to keep a low profile. I will be able to stay under the radar. Of course, I know that this is a Jedi matter and that your authority over this mission comes first. But as a more private citizen with no Jedi or Senate ties, I may be an asset on this mission." Luca ignored the glare Anakin was giving him. _I know you want to do this on your own Anakin, but if things go as I think they will, you will be glad for my presence. I do trust your abilities, but I need to make sure that you do the right thing._

"The Council agrees with your thinking, Mister Redenov. We approve your presence on this mission." Master Windu turned to face Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, you need to remain here so we can brief you on the mission and figure out the next step in the investigation. Mister Redenov, you are free to go. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Masters." Luca turned around and headed back to the Senator's apartment to get ready for his mission. _You may be angry with me now Anakin, but one day you will thank me._


	21. Chapter 20: Preparations

**a.n. I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and I am very sorry it has taken me this long to do it. Real life has kept me very busy with school and work, so I haven't had time to update even when I'm on vacation. I am hoping to keep a regular update schedule (but I probably say that a lot) so I can finish this story and work on my others. So please, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable names, places, dialogue, etc. is owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilm. I'm just playing with his creations.  
**

Chapter 20: Preparations

Luca watched as Senator Amidala moved around her apartment finalizing things for her departure. She conferred with Dormé for a brief moment before dismissing her and turning towards Jar-Jar. Luca looked towards Anakin standing silently next to the sofa, eyes following Padmé's every move. Sighing, Luca walked towards him.

"Is this your first solo mission, Padawan Skywalker?" Luca asked, trying to make conversation. Anakin forced himself to look away from Padmé and Luca could still sense the lingering anger Anakin was feeling towards him.

"It is not a solo mission, Mister Redenov," Anakin said somewhat bitterly, "or did you forget that you are coming too?"

"I am only coming along as additional security, Padawan Skywalker. You will hardly even notice my presence."

"But the Council still sent you along. They don't trust me to do this on my own."

"I don't believe that's true."

"They never believe in me. Never have, never will." Luca could hear the anger Anakin was trying to keep in check.

"I think that they just want to make sure that the Senator stays as safe as possible. Surely you agree that an extra pair of eyes will be beneficial on this mission."

Anakin sighed. Luca knew that he couldn't argue with that reasoning. He also knew that Anakin was only fine with the situation because it involved keeping Padmé safe. Luca placed his hand on Anakin's shoulders and watched as the young man looked at him.

"Trust me, Anakin. I will only be here as an extra precaution, nothing more. I may not report to the Jedi, but this is still a Council assignment. As the lone Jedi on this assignment, you are still in charge. It is _your _mission, _your_ assignment and I do not want you to think any different." Luca could feel Anakin's anger dissipate somewhat at his reassuring words. _Believe me Anakin, I know how you feel. I don't want you to feel alone. I want you to know that you can trust me. If you can do that, I know I can save you._

Both men turned to watch as Padmé made her way to her bedroom to finish the last of her packing. Anakin followed her while Luca remained where he was, making sure to keep his hearing trained in their direction to step in if things got too heated.

Padmé threw things in her travel case, frustrated. She heard footsteps by her bedroom door and looked up to see Anakin standing there.

"I do not like this idea of hiding."

Anakin had to suppress a smile at her frustrated and annoyed tone. "Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter."

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided."

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Padmé looked at him in near disbelief.

"You've grown up," Padmé stated, giving Anakin a soft smile. She glanced over his shoulder as Luca approached. "Mister Redenov, I was just telling Padawan Skywalker that I really do not like hiding when something so important is going to be decided."

"I know you are, Senator," Luca stated sympathetically, "but your safety is a top priority. You are very important to the Republic and we can't jeopardize your safety by having you remain here, no matter what you want to do. I know it is hard for you to be leaving now, but think of it this way: if you stayed here and something happened to you before that proposition was decided, you wouldn't have been able to make much of a difference with it anyway. And you wouldn't be around to decide on other important acts in the future."

"I suppose you're right," Padmé sighed. "But I still don't like it either way."

"I know you do Senator, and for that I'm sorry." Luca looked towards Anakin and smiled. "But I believe Padawan Skywalker is right. Sometimes you must put your pride aside and do what you are told, no matter how much it might frustrate." Luca saw Anakin's face light up slightly with his comment.

"I know, Mister Redenov. I told Anakin that he really has grown up and matured since he was that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She smiled at Anakin again.

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it," Anakin stated, a slight pout to his words.

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow."

"The Senator is right, Anakin. We only grow by strengthening ourselves and overcoming our faults and our weaknesses. It is often impossible to find these on our own, so it is up to others to help us find them so we can mature and become better people for it."

"I suppose you're right. But I still don't think he sees me that way. Don't get me wrong," Anakin started, using the Force to play with one of the decorative objects in the room. "Obi-Wan is a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. In someways, a lot of ways, I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. He knows it too."

"That must be frustrating."

"It's worse... he's overly critical. He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair!" Luca could see that Anakin was losing control of his emotions very quickly and he knew he had to try to calm him down.

"Anakin." Luca watched as Anakin turned towards him, his face still lined with anger and frustration. "I know how you feel." Anakin looked at Luca sarcastically, not believing him. "I have been in situations just like the one you are in now. I had a mentor who, I believed, was holding me back. I felt, no, I _knew, _that I was better than him and I tried to prove it to him, and everyone else, time and again. And I grew more and more frustrated each time I felt like he wasn't letting me become more. It wasn't until later, much later, that I realized that it wasn't him that was holding me back. It was my pride and my frustration. I was letting those two things get in the way of my progress. If I had learned to let go of them, I wouldn't have believed him to be holding me back and I would have been ready to move on a lot sooner. Trust me Anakin, it may look like Obi-Wan isn't listening, but he is. He wants you to succeed, to become more than you are. That is why he criticizes you. He doesn't do it to be cruel; he does it because he wants you to know where you can improve so you can become the best Jedi you can possibly be."

Luca was relieved to see Anakin's face soften as he released his frustrations. He smiled to himself. "It may not be easy or fair, Anakin, but it's all a part of growing up." Anakin nodded slightly and managed to smile a small, almost imperceptible smile in the process.

"Don't try to grow up too fast."

Anakin stared, almost longingly, at Padmé. "I am grown up. You said it yourself."

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Why not?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." Padmé turned around and headed out of her room.

"Sorry, M'lady," Anakin smirked following after her. Luca watched the two of them depart and sighed. _I forgot how quick to anger I was at this point. This may prove to be more difficult than I thought. It seems like I'm getting through to Anakin, though. I just hope that I'll be able to get him to listen to me when I really need him. Dark times are ahead for him and I need to make sure that he stays anchored in the light. The future depends on it._


	22. Chapter 21: HeartToHearts

**a.n. Well, I **_**finally**_** updated this story. I have been quite busy this summer and haven't had a lot of time to work on it, but I finally found some time to do it. I've been working on it for the past few days (and since I was out of town I had plenty of time to do some writing) and I decided to make it longer than usual because it's been so long since the last update. A couple of notes about this chapter: I am focusing mostly on Luca's storyline, so I will be cutting out the scenes that don't apply to him since they will follow the movie (unless Luca's presence in this story has any bearing on them). This chapter also contains a major scene that does not have Luca in it because I wanted to focus on Anakin's development as a character as it is affected by Luca being in this story. And I apologize for any of the dialogue that may be a little off. Some of it I am doing from memory since I haven't watched this movie in a while and if there are some mistakes, that's why. That being said, I hope you Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Star Wars-related. All of that is owned by George Lucas. I only use them for fun and to suit my own purposes.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Heart-To-Hearts

Hours later, Luca waited as Anakin and Padmé said their goodbyes as the three prepared to board the shuttle that would take them to Naboo. Luca watched as Padmé finished giving some last minute instructions to Dormé and Captain Typho while Anakin was getting the same from Obi-Wan. As he watched Master and Padawan interact, Luca was able to not only sense but actually see the tension that was between them. Anakin was looking and sounding more frustrated as the seconds passed and Luca knew that Obi-Wan talking to Anakin was only adding to the frustration.

_If I am to succeed in this,_ Luca thought,_ I need to help Anakin learn to let go of his anger. I have to make him realize that being angry at everyone around him will only lead to more anger and pain. Obi-Wan and the Jedi are not his enemies; the anger and darkness inside him is. He must find that darkness within and conquer it if he is to truly find peace and happiness._

As Luca began to gather up their few belongings, he overheard the last remnants of Obi-Wan and Anakin's conversation.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stated firmly, "you stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council."

"Yes, Master."

Luca heard the dejected, slightly frustrated tone in Anakin's voice. He watched as Obi-Wan turned around to converse with Padmé and her party. Sighing, Luca walked over and put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan is just saying what he has to say, what every Master says to his Padawan on any solo mission. He is not criticizing you or questioning your ability to handle this on your own or trying to keep an eye on you. He cares for you and wants to make sure that you stay safe. I know that you will do your best to keep the Senator safe. I will too. But you are a Jedi and you know that in most situations, nothing ever goes according to plan. Often, the unexpected happens and we are not always prepared for it. You will also be out of contact with what is happening on Coruscant and will be unaware of any new developments in this investigation. By keeping in touch with the Council and Obi-Wan and checking in every so often, you not only ensure that you are up-to-date with any new information that pertains to this assignment, you also make sure that the Council knows where you are so if anything happens or if something goes wrong, they will be able to get help to you quickly."

Luca watched as Anakin seemed to relax slightly. He sensed that some of Anakin's frustration had left as well. _It's a small step, but at least it's progress._

Anakin looked at Luca, more at ease now, though still visibly tense. "How would you know this?"

"Anakin, I've been around a long time and I've seen many things. I have also known a lot of Jedi. And in all of my experiences I have realized that this is the case. It may seem like the Jedi are criticizing you or not trusting you, but that is not true. The criticism is only to let you know where you can improve so you can grow as both a person and a Jedi. And they only ask to be aware of your situation so they are able to come to your aid if needed. All of it is for your benefit, to help you. You must not let your anger blind you from that fact. You must not let the frustration you feel towards them make you think the worst of them. Do not let fear cloud your judgment or rational thoughts. You will only invite darkness and hate, the two things you cannot allow yourself to fall victim to."

Luca could see that he had Anakin's attention and that the young man seemed to be listening to what he was saying. _Perhaps I'm getting through to him after all_.

"I myself have fallen prey to the darkness and hate that seem to sneak up so suddenly. I, too, had a mentor whom I accused of holding me back. I thought he was afraid of me and that he wasn't allowing me to grow. So, I found someone that did, someone who would give me what I wanted. But, I found out too late that I had sacrificed myself and all I held dear in order to achieve that. I lost my friends, my family, and my way of life. It was a long time before I could put it all behind me and find my way back. You are a young man with a bright, long future ahead of you. I don't want the same thing that happened to me to happen to you." Luca ended with a hint of sadness, regret, and desperation in his voice, hoping that Anakin would hear it and take his advice to heart.

Looking at the young man now, Luca could see that Anakin was quiet and looked like he was contemplating his words. Before any more could be said, however, they noticed that Obi-Wan was done conversing with Padmé and her entourage and the Senator was moving towards them, ready to depart.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady," they heard Obi-Wan tell the Senator. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."

Anakin and Luca moved to help her with her travel cases.

"Time to go," Anakin stated.

Padmé nodded. "I know. "

Padmé hugged Dormé as the rest of the group said their farewells.

"May the Force be with you Anakin. And with you, Mister Redenov"

"May the Force be with you, Master."

"May the Force be with you Master Kenobi. I hope you have a successful search. We will be waiting to hear from you."

The trio, flanked by Padmé's faithful droid R2-D2, departed and walked towards the transport that would take them to Naboo.

"Suddenly, I'm afraid," Padmé stated, slightly nervous.

Anakin smiled reassuringly. "I'm kind of scared too. This is my first assignment on my own. Don't worry. We have Artoo with us." The two of them laughed. Anakin glanced behind them at Luca following them silently. "And Mister Redenov. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Captain Typho watched the group until they were out of sight, blending into the crowd of people waiting for the transport.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish."

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him."

Obi-Wan looked at Typho curiously for a moment before turning back towards the crowd. "Mister Redenov is with them. He won't let anything happen."

"I'm not entirely sure about Mister Redenov. I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling about him."

"I don't believe there's anything to worry about, Captain. I was wary of him as well. But he was questioned by the Jedi Council before he was given this assignment and no one sensed any ill will from him. I sense that there is something more to him than he has let on, but I do not believe he intends to harm the Senator in any way. If he does try anything though, Anakin is there. He'll make sure nothing happens."

"Do you really think young Skywalker will be able to handle this mission? He is still a Padawan, after all."

"Anakin may be young, impetuous, and stubborn, but he is a good Jedi. He will be fine. I know he will succeed on this mission. He will not let us down." Obi-Wan watched as the last of the passengers finished boarding the transport. _Please Anakin_, Obi-Wan thought to himself, _don't do any foolish_.

* * *

The trip to Naboo was fairly uneventful and the group never encountered anything dangerous. Luca stuck to himself for the most part, often leaving Anakin and Padmé by themselves for extended periods of time. Luca told Anakin it was to be less conspicuous and to remain better hidden. Anakin didn't completely believe this explanation since he figured Luca was trying to prove to him that it really was his mission and he didn't want to interfere with it. But he didn't mind too much. It did give him more time to be alone with Padmé.

Over the last ten years, Anakin began to discover that he couldn't stop thinking about her. For the first few years, he would think about the adventure they shared and would wonder what she was doing. As he grew older, he would think about her more and more and he began dreaming about her every night. She occupied his thoughts more frequently with each passing day. Only recently, as dreams of his mother invaded his mind did Padmé's presence there diminish. But being so close to her again after so many years brought his desires and emotions close to the surface. He was just glad that Obi-Wan was nowhere near him at the moment. His master was irritatingly perceptive at sensing what he was feeling and thinking, especially when he really didn't want him to.

Now, as Anakin and Padmé sat conversing over the light meal being served aboard the transport, he struggled to reign in his emotions and control his thoughts out of fear of saying anything revealing or embarrassing. Her melodic voice was soothing, yet distracting, and he didn't realize she was asking him a question until she had called his name a few times.

"I'm sorry Senator. Were you trying to ask me something?"

Padmé giggled at the startled, sheepish expression on Anakin's face. "A credit for your thoughts, Anakin?"

Anakin shook his head. "It's nothing that important." He didn't really want to tell her that she, and his thoughts of her, had distracted him. He decided to change the topic, hoping she would take the bait. "Was there something on _your_ mind?"

Padmé looked at Anakin quietly. As a politician, she was quite aware of, and quite skilled in, the art of deflection. She knew Anakin had something on his mind, something he didn't want to share with her. She wouldn't press the issue. If he wanted to tell her, he would have. She decided to humor him for the moment and take the bait.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Mister Redenov disappears to all the time."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I really don't know where he goes. He has been quiet for much of this trip too and we really don't see him all that often. I would think he would be checking out the ship. He was assigned as additional protection. He probably just wants to make sure the ship in totally secure and our presence has not aroused any suspicions or recognitions. After all," Anakin grinned, "one of us has to have something better to do then spend all his time guarding some silly Senator."

Padmé heard the playful tone in his voice and smiled back at him. "Don't tease me, Anakin."

"I'm not," Anakin playfully defended himself. I'm much too frightened to tease a Senator." The two chuckled joyfully for a few moments and Anakin was glad to see her smiling and enjoying his company. Their laughter died down and they sat in companionable silence for a while.

"So Anakin," Padmé began, breaking the silence, "you haven't really said much about what it's like to be a Jedi. Why don't you tell me about some of the things you've done in the last ten years?"

Feeling quite relaxed and upbeat, Anakin gladly acquiesced and began telling her about some of his missions and adventures.

* * *

"…and that's when we had to enter into aggressive negotiations…"

"'Aggressive negotiations'? What's that?"

"Negotiations…with a lightsaber." Anakin was pleased to hear her pleasant laughter ringing in his ears.

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi, not being able to visit the places you like, or do the things you like..."

"Or be with the people I love." Anakin looked at Padmé with a look of longing in his eyes.

Padmé looked at Anakin curiously. "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

Anakin smiled. "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."

"You have changed so much."

"You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams." The couple sat in an awkward silence, trying to absorb everything that was just said. Luca walked in just then, preventing either of them from saying anything else.

"We will be landing in Theed in a few minutes. We should make sure we have all of our belongings before we land so we can be on our way as soon as possible." Luca had noticed the awkwardness that had descended on the two but decided not to say anything about it. _I must not interfere. I am only here to ensure that Anakin becomes the Jedi he is meant to be. Everything else must proceed as before. They must figure things out on their own._

Luca turned his attention to Padmé. "Once we land Senator, we will make our way to the palace so you can apprise the Queen of your situation and the other developments on Coruscant. After that, we will need to find a secure location where we can stay and lay low for awhile."

Padmé turned toward Luca, looking as if she was still thinking about what has been said. "You are right, Mister Redenov," she sighed. "Queen Jamilla does need to know about recent events and I do know she will be worried about what has happened to me. The sooner I can talk to her and let her know what is going on, the better."

They felt the braking thrusters fire and the ship begin to descend. The three of them rounded up their belongings and, followed by Artoo, headed towards the exit to disembark.


	23. Chapter 22: Arrival in Theed

**a.n. Well, I'm finally back with a new update after 3 months. Sorry for the long delay. Finals start next week and since I don't really have that much I need to study, I decided to use some of the free time I do have to do this update. I am hoping to get at least one more chapter finished within the next couple of days and maybe a third within 2 weeks (that's good news for you readers!) I have a very rough outline of how I want the rest of this story to go, but I am almost decided on Luca's role in some of the more important events that will be taking place. Because of this, I am hoping that the updates will be quicker. Also, since I will be graduating from college in June (YAY!), I should have a lot more free time to write and I hope to update more often over the summer, perhaps even finishing this. With all of this being said, please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful world of Star Wars (except the idea of Luca). All that is and all that ever will be Star Wars belongs to the great mind that is George Lucas. All recognizable dialogue has been copied from an online script of the movie and edited to match the movie as closely as possible (from my not-so-precise memory), so I apologize for anything that seem wrong or out of place.  
**

Chapter 22: Arrival in Theed

The walk to the palace was a pleasant one and the small group took their time and enjoyed the sights. The open area they were walking through was bustling with activity, but not crowded. The sights, sounds, and smells of Theed and Naboo practically overwhelmed them, but it was a pleasant, amiable feeling. Luca breathed in the fresh Nabooan air. _It sure has been a long time since I've been here. I almost forgot how peaceful it could be_. He followed behind the other three and took in the once-familiar sights around him. _It would be nice to be able to visit here again some day._ He glanced over at Anakin who seemed to be enjoying his talk with Padmé._ Anakin, you do not know how horrible the darkness is that you will soon have to face. I will do the best I can to make sure that you follow the right path, but in the end, the decision will be yours. I can only hope that when the time comes, you will make the correct choice._

Luca turned from his silent musings to focus his attention on the young couple ahead of him. They seemed so at ease with one another and he felt a pang of sadness as he remembered his own time with Padmé. The easy-going familiarity. The happy nights together. The tearful months apart. The bittersweet reunions. All of these memories and more threatened to overwhelm him as he watched his companions talk with one another._ No. I can't afford to let these thoughts in. I must concentrate on the task at hand if any of these memories are to have a happy ending. They deserve at least that much._ Again, he forced himself to concentrate on Anakin and Padmé's conversation.

"I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office."

"Popular rule is not democracy, Ani. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. But when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."

Luca noticed Anakin nodding in agreement with Padmé's statement and he himself couldn't stop smiling in approval.

"I do not think the Queen could have made a better choice, milady," Luca broke in, almost startling the other two with his sudden input. "I try to keep up with the latest political dealings on Coruscant and I am always impressed by your words and your convictions and how utterly dedicated you are in trying to do what is right for everyone, not caring about what is best for you or what will put the most money in your pockets. The Senate and the Republic could certainly use more people like you."

"Why thank you, Mr. Redenov. It is so good to hear that someone outside of the political circuit recognizes the hard work and dedication I, and my colleagues, have for our work." Padmé smiled gratefully at him, truly touched by his words. Luca noticed the flashing look of anger and jealously that briefly passed over Anakin's face as he let his restraint slip for a brief second.

"I'm sure Jedi Skywalker feels the same way."

Anakin nodded. "You really are one of the best things that could have ever happened to the Republic. With more people like you in office, the galaxy will certainly be a better place. As a Jedi, I would be glad to serve a Senate of benevolent, well-meaning, good-hearted people such as yourself." Luca watched as Padmé gave Anakin an appreciative look, one full of gratitude and thanks. That seemed to brighten Anakin's mood considerably and it wasn't much longer before they reached the palace.

* * *

They were shown to Queen Jamillia almost immediately. The tension in the room was palpable and those gathered were anxious to hear news from Coruscant.

"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the Separatists?"

"About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war."

"It's unthinkable!" Sio Bibble exclaimed disbelievingly. "There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!"

Queen Jamillia sighed. "Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?"

Padmé shook her head. "Not if they feel threatened. The Separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves. I'm sure of that." Luca restrained himself from commenting, knowing that the fate of the future depended on it. _Oh, I wish I could let you know how wrong you are about the Separatist army, Padmé. But I can't, and you can't know until the time is right. I need to preserve as much of the timeline as possible. If I could tell you, I would._

"It's outrageous!" Bibble blurted out. "After all of those hearings, and the four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation."

Queen Jamillia looked at him. "We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it." Luca sighed deeply but quietly, shaking his head ever so slightly. _You don't know how right you are, milady. And when that day comes, we cannot let it go lightly. We will have to fight for it with everything we have. Once democracy goes, so much more will follow._

Padmé nodded in agreement. "Let's pray that day never comes." Luca looked at her sadly. _If I succeed here, Padmé, I will do my best to make sure that that _never_ happens again._

"In the meantime, Senator, we must consider your own safety."

Sio Bibble looked to the queen in agreement before dismissing everyone else. He turned towards Anakin. "What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?"

Anakin opened his mouth up to respond before he was cut off by Padmé. "Anakin's not a Jedi yet, he's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking..."

"Hey," Anakin interrupted, "hold on a minute!"

"Excuse me!" Padmé glared at him. "I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."

"Excuse me. I am in charge of security here, milady."

Luca watched as Queen Jamillia and Sio Bibble exchanged a look with one another as they witnessed this exchange. He himself was barely able to hold back the slight smile that threatened to grace his face.

"And this is my home. I know it very well. That is why we're here. I think it would be wise for you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance."

Anakin took a quick glance around at the others in the room before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, milady." There was a brief moment of awkward silence in the room before Luca stepped forward.

"Padmé is right, Jedi Skywalker," he stated, looking purposefully at Anakin. He never flinched as the young man gave him a hard stare. "In any situation, it is wise to heed the advice of those who have the home field advantage. They are the ones who know both the most advantageous positions and the most susceptible ones. We are on Naboo and this is the good Senator's home planet. It would be best for us to remember that and to acknowledge not only her knowledge of this area but to also listen to her suggestions. Even if we are assigned as her security and have been briefed as much as possible on this mission, we cannot, and will not, know everything we should. What we lack in knowledge, we must make up for in acceptance of outside help, no matter how much it may irk us to realize that we need help and that we are not all-powerful and all-knowing. We must realize that we need to ask for help if we need it." He watched as Anakin's hard stare softened in quiet understanding and saw the imperceptible nod Anakin gave in his direction. _Trust me, Anakin. You will welcome such advice in the future, even sooner than you realize._

This whole exchange was witnessed quietly by the others, no one daring to interrupt this serious exchange. When it was over, the group gradually made its way out of the chamber, making plans and finalizing decisions before departing ways.


	24. Chapter 23: Interlude at Home

**a.n. I managed to keep my promise and got this chapter out right away. I will try to have another one or two out within the next 2 weeks, but I am not making any promises. This is probably longest chapter to date and is almost twice as long as the last one. I apologize for the length, but I didn't really want to split this chapter in half since I really wanted all of this to be one scene. A quick note about this chapter: this takes place at the home of Padme's parents, a scene that is found in the "Deleted Scenes" section of the _Episode II_ DVD. Much of the dialogue was taken, as I said in the last chapter, from an online script of the movie and I used my (sorely lacking) memory to help me with this chapter, so I apologize for any mistakes/confusion, etc. But please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own _Star Wars_ or any of the characters/dialogue therein. It all belongs to Mr. George Lucas. I am only playing with his wonderful world and i am definitely _not_ making any sort of profit off of this.  
**

Chapter 23: Interlude at Home

Before heading into the Lake Country, Padmé had decided that it would be prudent to stop by and visit her family. She knew that the news of all of the assassination attempts had to be hard on them and there was no better way to relieve the stress that put on them than by visiting.

Padmé, Anakin, Luca, and Artoo found themselves wandering through an alley in a residential part of Theed. The buildings on either side of them were weathered and well-worn and their proximity to one another exuded a feeling of intimacy and closeness. Elegant vines crept up the walls and planters jutted out from the windows, flowers blooming in bright, vivid colors. Happy noises of children and families echoed around the area and the group got caught up in the happy atmosphere of the place, caught up in their own memories that this place dredged up.

For Padmé, being here again, being _home_, brought a sense of security and a feeling of warmth that she hadn't experienced in a long time. She remembered her happy childhood running up and down the streets with her sister, being called home to dinner, being tucked into bed at night. Since becoming queen, and later senator, these memories were few and far between, almost as non-existent as her visits home. Being here again seemed to relax her and ground her in a way she didn't know she needed.

For Anakin, memories of Tatooine, especially those very few happy ones, came to mind. The feelings of closeness, of love, of friends. He felt that as he wandered these cobblestoned streets and passed by these old buildings. The sounds of children laughing resounding through the area called forth memories of his long-forgotten friends and comrades: Kitster, Wald, Amee. Names from a time he could hardly remember anymore, a time he would almost like to forget. Would forget, if it wasn't for her. Images of her crept into his mind again as they had been doing quite frequently recently. He shook his head to clear these images. He had to stay focused on the task at hand, no matter how much he wished to see her again.

For Luca, he remembered events that had not yet happened, events that may not ever happen again if he was not successful. He remembered this excursion with Padmé; he remembered their times at Varykino; he remembered all of the times they spent together; and he remembered all of the times they were apart. What he remembered most were the dreams they had of their future, the plans they had made. They had wanted a family, to live together until the end of their days. He also remembered what he did to squash those dreams, what he did that broke apart that family they had always wanted. The memories that were overwhelming him now only hardened his resolve and determination to succeed in what he had to do.

As the group rounded the corner, Padmé's footsteps quickened slightly and there was an extra bounce in her step. The excitement she felt was tangible and both Anakin and Luca were swept up in it. Seemingly out of nowhere, two high-pitched squeals echoed around the small courtyard and a pair of small flying bodies launched themselves into Padmé's outstretched arms.

"Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!"

"Ryoo! Pooja! I'm so happy to see you!" The grin she wore was contagious and neither Anakin nor Luca could stop themselves from smiling at the little reunion taking place. Padmé crouched down and hugged the two little girls tightly for a long moment before standing back up and inclining her head towards the rest of her group. "Ryoo, Pooja, these are some friends of mine. This is Anakin Skywalker and this is Mister Luca Redenov. Anakin, Luca, say hello to my nieces, Ryoo and Pooja."

Luca didn't need the Force to know that Anakin was shy and uncomfortable around the two little girls, or that they were the same way with him. He, however, crouched down to their level and looked directly at them, a broad grin on his face.

"It is good to meet you Ryoo. And you too, Pooja." He gave each of them a firm but gentle handshake and watched as the girls seemed to warm up to him at this simple gesture. He glanced back at Anakin, standing shyly aloof and looked back to the girls. "And I know Anakin here is just as happy to meet you." He brought his face closer to the girls and in a conspiratory whisper said "Why don't you make him feel welcome and show him that you are glad to meet him too?"

Pooja and Ryoo looked back and forth between Luca and Anakin for a brief moment before running over to him to tightly hug his legs. Anakin's surprise at their sudden action was obvious and he faltered for a bit. He tried to glare menacingly at Luca but failed miserably. Looking over at Padmé, he saw that she was giggling at her nieces' actions and that put a smile on his face and he managed to crouch down when they decided to let go of him. Like Luca, he shook their hands amiably.

"I am pleased to meet you too. On the way here, I heard nothing but good things about you from your aunt. I am glad I got the chance to meet you in person." These words seemed to break the tension that had encompassed Anakin the last few days and Luca noticed that he relaxed a little. _When the darkness threatens to overwhelm you, Anakin, when it threatens to consume your being, you need to remember times like this, times when you are at peace. Let these feelings of joy, happiness, and love flow through you and use the power they give you to defeat that darkness. Only then can you be saved._

Luca continued to watch Anakin interact with the girls, truly pleased with the pleasant feeling the young man was exuding. It truly was good for Anakin to relax like this; all of the stress he had heaped on himself in the last few days would not be doing any good for him in just a few short days. To relieve at least some of that tension would go a long way helping him stay on the path of the light.

A few more moments of laughter and interaction later, Padmé led everyone the rest of the short way to her family's house while Ryoo and Pooja each held one of Anakin's hands and skipped happily alongside him.

* * *

Once they had reached her home, Padmé had immediately introduced Anakin and Luca to her parents and her sister. Though Anakin had relaxed considerably around the girls, he was still on edge around Padmé's parents even though he had nothing to fear from them. They were quite amiable to him and seemed nice enough, but he just couldn't bring himself to relax around them. He noticed that Luca seemed just as quiet as always and though he had a friendly smile on his face as he greeted everyone, there was something about him that peaked Anakin's interest. He didn't look like it, but there was something sad about him, as if he was remembering something painful. It was curious and, for some reason, Anakin felt like he should talk to him, to get a better sense of this mysterious stranger. With everything that had been going on since he got back from Ansion and this mission, he never had the time to really figure Luca out. He knew that the Jedi Council trusted him for some reason or else they would not have sent him on this mission. But, with his thoughts and concerns turned towards Padmé, he hadn't had time to think about other things. Yet Luca always seemed to dispense advice at just the right moment and he always seemed to know what to say.

That was just another thing he was finding curious about this man. Luca seemed to read him so well, seemed to know his thoughts and his feelings as if he could sense them. He certainly didn't seem to be a Jedi, and the Council would have known if he was, so he couldn't be. But still, something was pulling Anakin towards him, was practically screaming at him to notice something about Luca. Anakin didn't know what it was, but he had always had a keen sense of perception and he knew that whatever it was that was drawing him towards Luca should probably be listened to.

When all of the introductions were made, Padmé's mother Jobal, ever the duteous hostess, took charge of the situation.

"You're all just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry."

Luca nodded. "A little," Anakin replied.

Padmé smiled. "He's being polite, Mom. We're starving." At that moment, Luca and Anakin's stomachs growled simultaneously. Everyone gathered couldn't help but laugh.

Ruwee, Padmés father, grinned broadly. You came to the right place at the right time. Sit down, everyone."

Once everyone was seated comfortably, the food, and the conversation, began to flow.

Turning towards her daughter, Jobal stated "Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried."

Padmé sighed exasperatedly. "Mother…"

Jobal raised her hand to wave off the rest of her daughter's comment. "I know, I know... but I had to say it. Now it's done."

A moment of awkward silence presented itself before Sola, Padmé's sister turned toward Anakin. "Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?" Both Anakin and Luca, who had each just taken a bite of food, managed to swallow without choking or spitting out what was in their mouths as Sola's comment caught them both by surprise. _Well, I had almost forgotten how direct Sola could be. I remember this dinner, but she still surprised me. I have try harder to remember details like this._ Luca managed to recover fairly well, but Anakin could just barely stop the slight blush rising in his cheeks. Padmé just rolled her eyes.

"Sola!" Padmé scolded, "he isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me." As soon as the word left her mouth, Padmé instantly knew that they were the wrong things to say.

Jobal stared wide-eyed at her daughter. "A bodyguard! Oh, Padmé! They didn't tell us it was that serious!"

Padmé shook her head, hoping to dispel her mother's worries. "It's not, Mom, I promise. Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" She watched her family nod their heads. "Well, he grew up." As she said this, she turned and smiled gently at Anakin.

Jobal still wasn't satisfied. "Well, what about Mr. Redenov?" She looked pointedly at Luca. "Is he a Jedi too? Are you in so much danger that that you need _two Jedi_ to protect you?"

Before Padmé could answer, Luca broke in. "I am no Jedi, Mrs. Naberrie. I am just here as an additional security precaution. I have experience in this sort of thing and the Jedi thought it couldn't hurt to have me here as backup. Jedi Skywalker is perfectly capable of doing this job himself, but if something unforeseen should happen to arise, which is always a likely probability, and help is needed, I am here." He saw Anakin sit up a little at his praise and he could see that Jobal still wasn't fully convinced. "I am sure you follow the political dealings on Coruscant, or at least, those involving your daughter. Am I right?" At three nods, he continued. "Then you should be aware of how passionately she feels about the issues she believes in and how determined she is to see that justice is done." Three more nods. "And because she is so passionate about her causes and because she refuses to back down in the face of intimidation or under extreme pressure from opponents or those who would wish to see harm come to her, she is always faced with the threat of danger. Whenever there is a beacon of light and goodness in this galaxy, like the good Senator, there will be those who wish to extinguish it and let darkness rule. If we let that happen, too much pain and suffering will be wrought on the galaxy. It may be Padmé's passion that gets her into danger, but it is also that passion that brings about good in the galaxy and we cannot let that good die, no matter what. That is why Anakin and I are here."

These words seemed to placate Jobal, but she still showed signs of concern. "Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have."

"Mom, I'm not in any danger. Mister Redenov explained the situation."

This time, it was Ruwee who showed concern. Turning to Anakin, he asked "Is she?"

Torn between not wanting to hurt Padmé and not wanting to lie to her parents, Anakin hesitated for a brief moment.

"Yes... I'm afraid she is."

Sighing, Padmé was quick to respond. "But not much."

Luca felt like saying something else, but managed to hold his tongue.

The rest of dinner was finished in mostly silence, a serious mood hanging over everyone.

* * *

After dinner, and an offer from the guests to help clean up afterwards, Ruwee, Luca and Anakin were ushered out of the house by the women and found themselves strolling in the garden, left to their own devices as the women cleaned up inside.

Standing at the window offering Padmé a wet dish, Sola turned to her sister. "Why haven't you told us about him?"

Taking the offered dish and turning her gaze out the window, Padmé replied. "What's there to talk about? He's just a boy." Sola just scoffed.

"A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Padmé turned to glare at her sister.

"Sola, stop it." She only shrugged.

"It's obvious he has feelings for you. Are you saying, little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?" Padmé remained quiet for a moment and stared at the window. She watched Anakin and Luca wander through the garden with her father, deep in conversation with one another. She noticed Anakin briefly turn his head towards the window and, unconsciously, she smiled at him. She didn't know if he could see her or not, but he seemed to have seen her as he turned back around and resumed his conversation.

"I'm not your baby sister, Sola. Anakin and I are friends. Our relationship is strictly professional." She turned toward Jobal. "Mom, would you tell her to stop it?"

Sola laughed. "Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I think you're afraid to."

"Cut it out."

"Sola's just concerned. We all are."

Padmé sighed. "Oh, Mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is important."

"You've done your service, Padmé," Jobal told her gently. "It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much. I'm your mother and I remember how much you used to talk about getting married and starting a family when you were a little girl."

"And I've seen the way you look at my girls every time you visit, Padmé. I can see that look of longing in your eyes that you try to cover up. We're your family and we love you. We only want you to be happy."

Padmé looked carefully at her mother and her sister and returned her gaze to the trio in the garden below. "I know you do and I appreciate what you are trying to do. I just want you to see that right now, it is my work that is important to me. I love what I do and I know that when the time is right, I will meet someone I care about and we will get married and have that family I have always dreamed about. But I don't know when that day will come, so for now I will concentrate on doing my duty as a Senator."

Sola and Jobal remained quiet as they watched her stare contemplatively out the window.

* * *

The Naberrie garden was vibrant and full of life, the perfect place to relax. Luca was pleased to see that Anakin truly seemed to be at peace here and he certainly looked more relaxed around Padmé's father. Ruwee turned and looked at Anakin, a serious look on his face.

"Now tell me, son. How serious is this thing? How much danger is my daughter really in?

Anakin had come to respect the man enough in the brief time he had known him to know that it was not the time to lie or to sugarcoat the truth. "There have been two attempts on her life. Chances are there will be more. My master is tracking down the assassins. I'm sure he'll find out who they are. This situation won't last long."

Ruwee slowly nodded his head before looking up at the window that overlooked their position. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

Anakin followed the direction of his eyes. "I don't either." Luca clapped his hand on Anakin's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry Mr. Naberrie. No one here wants anything to happen to your daughter. I know Anakin will do whatever he can to make sure that no harm comes to her. I will do so as well."

* * *

Anakin stood back and watched as Padmé moved effortlessly around the room that had been hers, that still was hers, opening drawers, picking up items, and packing them in her suitcase.

She noticed the impatient look on his face. "Don't worry," she smiled, "this won't take long."

"I just want to get there before dark." He looked around the room. "You still live at home," he observed.

Padmé stopped moving just long enough to watch his eyes look over the room. "I move around so much, I've never had a place of my own. Official residences have no warmth. I feel good here. I feel at home."

"I never had a real home. Home was always where my Mom was." Walking over to desk of some kind, he picked up a framed holopicture and smiled. "Is this you?"

Padmé walked over to him to glance at the picture before nodding. "That was when I went with the Relief Group to Shadda-Bi-Boran. Their sun was imploding, and the planet was dying. I was helping to relocate the children. See that little one I'm holding? His name was N'a-kee-tula, which means sweetheart." She smiled sadly. "He was so full of life. All those kids were. I did everything I could to save him, but he died... they all did. They were never able to adapt... to live off their native planet."

Anakin set the holopicture down and picked up another one. Padmé looked at it. "My first day as an Apprentice Legislator. Notice the difference?" He looked at her and the grim expression she had adopted. He grinned at her and she laughed before continuing to pack.

It wasn't long before her packing was done and they all bid farewell to Padmé's family, with Padmé promising to visit them again soon. They walked out of the house and down the street toward the marina and the speeder boat that would take them to Varykino and into hiding.


	25. Chapter 24: Meadow Memories

**a.n. So I lied: I didn't have this chapter out right away; in fact, it took me almost a year to get it out. I have no excuses (well, I do, but I'm not going to put them here). I am VERY VERY VERY SORRY that I didn't get this out as quickly as I promised you all, but here it is. It is a bit long, though shorter than I planned on. I wanted to do the rest of the Naboo scenes in one chapter but by the time I got to the end, I realized I was at a good stopping point. So here it is. I'm thinking this story will be about 30 - 35 chapters and I am planning on finishing it by June (though I will not promise anything that I may not deliver). As always, please Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable dialogue, names, places, etc. is not owned by me. It is all owned and is copyright to George Lucas and Lucasfilm. The only thing I own is Luca, the plot of this story, and everything you don't recognize.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Meadow Memories

The group docked at a magnificent looking villa overlooking the water. For Luca, it was a bittersweet sight. The scene was quite beautiful, as beautiful as he remembered it, as beautiful as it always was in his dreams. He had had many happy memories here with his dear wife and had been looking forward to many more, especially after she had announced her pregnancy. She had wanted their child to be born on Naboo in this very home. The nursery would have been a room right by the garden where the wonderful smells of the vibrant flowers below would have wafted through the window along the gentle breeze. She would have rocked their child in a rocking chair he himself made as she sat by that open window and let the wonderful aroma surround her, looking out at the twinkling stars in the dark sky, humming a soothing melody to lull their child to sleep.

Luca had to stop himself from tearing up in front of the others. The memories were overwhelming and it took all of his self-control and restraint to keep a lid on his emotions. As much as he wanted to reminisce and remember all of the good times he had had here, now was not the time. He had a job to do, a mission to accomplish, and he needed to remain focused. He may have been unable to make more happy memories here and could only hold onto the few that he did have, but he would make sure that this Anakin and Padmé had that chance.

The early afternoon sun seemed to light up the villa as the water speeder pulled up to the landing platform. Anakin hopped out first and offered his hand to the Senator. Luca noticed the extremely delighted on his face when she took it. He also noticed Anakin's eyes looking longingly at the Senator's lovely form, her airy pastel colored dress not leaving much to the poor boy's imagination. Despite the seriousness of the situation and the importance of this mission, Luca couldn't help but smirk knowingly at the young Jedi, not envying the lad one bit. He knew how terribly tempting and alluring Padmé was and how utterly frustrating it had to be for Anakin to be so close to her without being able to do a thing about it. Padmé had to know how much her attire was affecting him and had to be purposely testing his resolve; she had always had a devious mind. Luca followed discreetly behind the duo as they entered the building and made their way to the large terrace, their bags already taken up and carried inside by the speeder driver and two serving girls.

Anakin and Padmé strolled along amiably, talking about anything and everything they could think of. They walked close together, arms brushing against one another every so often, hands practically holding each other. Padmé was too excited explaining her surroundings and her wonderful memories to the young man beside her to notice. But Anakin, senses always attuned to the pretty young woman, was fully aware of their situation and could hardly focus on what was being said. He was also dimly aware of the bodyguard silently slinking somewhere behind them but decided not worry about him. He turned his attention back to the lovely Senator.

"We used to come here for school retreat. We would swim to that island every day. I love the water." The couple finally reached the railing and stopped, staring out across the water. "We used to lie out on the sand and let the sun dry us and try to guess the names of the birds singing." Anakin looked down at the railing beneath his hands, nervously playing with his fingers.

"I don't like sand." Padmé looked towards him, urging him to continue. "It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere." He paused. "Not like here." He turned to stare at her. "Here everything's soft...and smooth..." Anakin gently stroked her hand. Padmé watched him for a brief moment before returning her eyes to the dark blue water before her. She concentrated on the scenery before her, desperately trying to avoid the soft touch of Anakin's hand making its way up her arm and down her side. His feather-light caress was too much for her to take and she turned her head to look at him, trying to maintain her stern, Senatorial expression. They stared at each other for a few long moments, and though she tried her best to keep her face serious, the handsome smirk that made its way onto his face was too much for her to take. She could feel herself melting at his advances and was surprised to find herself waiting, anticipating him as he drew closer and closer. She felt slightly startled but looking into his eyes she could see the longing, the wanting, that was lurking there. She knew her eyes had the same hidden desire in them and she dared to open herself to him for this brief moment.

Anakin was surprised that she was being so receptive to his advances and as he drew closer and closer to her, he noticed her eyes beginning to close, her lips parting slightly, inviting him in. Their lips soon met in a sweet embrace as warm feelings overcame them. They were beginning to lose all sense of self, all sense of time, all sense of anything but the two of them in this moment. Birds were chirping and cawing in the distance and a gentle breeze was blowing through the trees and flowers on the terrace. The atmosphere was perfect for this one moment in time and the couple was alone in their own little world.

Just as their kiss was beginning to deepen, Anakin felt Padmé pull away. He heard her breathless "no." But he wished he hadn't. He wanted to stay like this until neither one of them could breathe anymore, perhaps they could have even stayed that way forever, but Padmé's determination forced him to stop. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had turned her head away from him and her eyes had turned back towards the water but their faces were still tantalizingly close, her lips still swollen. He could have grabbed her right then and there and kissed her again.

But her eyes told him no. There was something there that hadn't been there before. Yes, he could still see the desire, the longing, the passion that he had noticed moments before their lips met. Yet, there was something more hidden in the soulful depths of her eyes, something that overshadowed even the strongest of her desires.

Fear.

It was fear. She was scared of going too much further, of going too far to come back. She wanted to go over the edge and back with him. She wanted them to release all of their pent-up emotions, to fall into one another's arms. But she couldn't. Her reasonable, responsible side was telling her that it was best if she ended this now, if she nipped it in the bud before they went so far they could never return. She had turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at him. She didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes as she spoke her next words. She didn't want to see the pain in his as he listened.

"I shouldn't have done that." Anakin looked at her forlornly. He knew she felt something when their lips met just as he had. He knew she wanted it just as much as he did. But he couldn't force her to admit it.

"I'm sorry." The couple remained there in silence, neither one willing to break the awkward tension that seemed to have descended upon them.

* * *

Luca watched the two from the shadows, sighing longingly. He remembered this moment from his own life. How could he not? His first kiss with Padmé. His first kiss _ever_. He had been willing to sacrifice everything to be with her at this point. He had known that he was in love with her; in fact, he had known that for ten years. But Padmé, his ever-practical, responsible Padmé, was trying to be reasonable. She knew that it just wouldn't work between them. They were a Jedi and a Senator. Both dedicated to their duties. Both sacrificing themselves for others. Both working for the good of the people. But, he couldn't have cared less about his duty or hers at that time. All he wanted was her. All he needed was her. All he cared about was her.

The couple had been standing in silence for some time now and Luca decided to let them be for the moment. They needed their privacy. They had to come to terms with their feelings and try to figure out what just happened, just as he had, just as he was still doing He slowly turned away, walking towards the interior of the large villa, a small tear escaping down his cheek.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé seemed to have shaken off the awkwardness that had settled between them and made plans for a small late afternoon picnic. Despite Anakin's insistence that everything would be fine, Luca was coming along as well. He knew nothing would happen while they were out, but if he wanted to maintain his cover, he would have to act as if something could happen at any moment. He did agree, however, that he would leave the couple alone to their own devices and that he would stay out of their way, though close-at-hand in case of emergency. It had taken a little convincing on his part to assure Anakin that he would remain out of the way and that the Jedi would indeed be on his own with the Senator, but once Anakin reluctantly agreed, Luca could see the almost gleeful smile on the young man's face as he thought about their excursion.

After packing a basket of some light food and grabbing a large blanket, the trio set off with Padmé leading the way to one of her favorite spots. It was a brief hike and when they crested the large hill, they stopped, breathless at the sight before them.

A field of small yellow wildflowers lay before them and in the near distance a large lake calmly waited beneath a large wall of water. The thunderous sound of waterfalls pouring into the lake could be heard, the gentle roar adding to the already peaceful scene. Nearby, a herd of shaak grazed, unassuming of their visitors. Padmé led them to a spot close enough to the lake to enjoy its tranquility yet far enough away from it to avoid any possible stray water drops. Anakin and Padmé spread out the blanket while Luca did a security sweep of the area, checking for any possible threats. By the time he was done, the couple had the food spread out and was currently engaged in pleasant conversation. True to his promise, Luca grabbed a sandwich and some of the fruit and wandered off, leaving the couple to themselves.

* * *

The couple was oblivious to the departing member of their party as they were so absorbed in their friendly companionship and conversation. Luca watched them from afar, his own memories assaulting him as he recalled the happy laughter and moments he and his wife had shared here.

* * *

"_Ani, stop it!" Anakin had been tickling his beautiful wife, eager to hear her melodic laugh. There was no sound he loved more than the sound of her voice, whether she was talking, laughing, or even addressing the Senate. Her voice was like music to his ears._

"_Aww, come on Padmé. You know how much I love to hear you laugh. I haven't heard it in so long. Please?" Anakin turned on the charm then, looking at his wife with the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist. Padmé looked at him sternly, resisting the face that worked so well on her. They remained like this for a while, neither one willing to back down, both too hard-headed and stubborn to admit defeat. It was finally Padmé who buckled first. She just couldn't resist her husband's charm. And he was right. It _had_ been a while since he was last able to hear her laugh. _

_Anakin's face light up and a wide grin spread across his face when his wife let out the happiest laugh he had ever heard from her. She was giggling uncontrollably now, eyes closed in blissful happiness. Anakin wrapped his arms around her tightly, loving the feeling of joy that was brought on by her happy mood. It was infectious and he soon found himself laughing alongside her. Both remained that way for the longest time and the sound of their gleeful laughter echoed around the field. Anyone who happened to wander by would be curious as to the cause of those happy laughs and the two who were at its source wouldn't be able to come up with an answer as to what caused it. They were just happy to be together again and couldn't contain their emotions. They just had to let everything out._

_It was minutes later when their laughter finally subsided. Anakin's arms were still around Padmé and she had laid her head comfortably on his chest. He held her tightly and she listened to the sound of his heart beating and watched as his chest rose and fall with each breath he took. They didn't mind the silence; they relished it. It was just the two of them in this little paradise that they created for themselves. No one else was here and nothing could intrude on them. No politics, no Senate, no Jedi, no war. Nothing. Just Anakin and Padmé, a husband and wife deeply in love with one another. _

_They lay like that for what seemed like hours, both of them nearly falling asleep at one point. Anakin turned his head to look at her when Padmé sighed._

"_What is it, angel?"_

"_I just don't like this, Ani. You're away for weeks, even months, at a time, and I never get to see you. And when you do get leave, it's never enough time for us." Anakin gently stroked her dark hair in an attempt to soothe her. He had to know that the solitude wouldn't last for long with the war going on. He had been enjoying their time together and he knew that she had been too. But the war was always lingering in the backs of their minds, no matter how hard they tried to forget. They just couldn't escape it. _

"_Look at me Padmé." She turned her head up to stare at his handsome, chiseled face. A sad smile graced it. "We may never have enough time together and this war may keep us apart far too often. But you know that I will always come back to you and that I cherish every moment we are together. Whenever we are apart, my heart aches for you and I cannot wait until we meet again. Every battle I fight and every enemy I defeat is all so I can get home to you. I fight for you Padmé, for us. For our future. I know that once this war is over, our lives will get better. It's hard for me so I know it must be hard for you, maybe even more so. But sometimes we must sacrifice ourselves for the greater good. _You_ taught me that." Padmé stared at him as he talked. _Since when did he ever make that much sense?_ She smiled at him._

"_When did you become such a philosopher, my handsome Jedi?" He chuckled at her. She reached up to give him a small kiss on the lips. "And since when do you listen to everything I say?"_

"_I always listen to you, angel." She quirked an eyebrow up at him in a disbelieving manner. "Okay okay. Maybe not _always_ listen, but I do when it matters most." She decided to have a little fun with him._

"_So you only listen when it matters, hmm? When it matters to me or to you?" Anakin had a feeling he had been trapped. His wife certainly had the mind of a devious politician._

"_Uhh…well…ummm…that is to say…" Oh, she was certainly enjoying this! _

"_Well, Master Jedi? I'm waiting." Her eyebrow was still raised and a smirk was on her face. She tried her best to cross her arms but it was a little hard when her husband's arms were wrapped around her. She was enjoying his adorable fumbling._

_Anakin should have known better than to match wits with his wife. He rarely won. She had a dangerous, devious mind, trained in the ways of politics and half-truths. She could outlast him in any word battle. He, however, was a skilled warrior, trained in the art of battle. He knew when victory was at hand and when defeat was inevitable. He knew when to press his advantage and when to fall back. He had the perfect strategy in this fight. When faced with a daunting battle against an enemy you cannot defeat, there is only one option: retreat._

_The young Jedi quickly unwrapped his arms from around his young bride and before she could even blink, he was up and running out of her reach._

_Padmé was too shocked to process what had happened right away. Her husband, the great Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No fear, was afraid? Of _her_? Oh, if only the holovids could get their hands on _that_ little piece of information! She shook her head at his childish antics as she leapt to her feet and took off running after her husband._

"_Don't even think about getting away from me, Anakin Skywalker! You know you can't avoid me forever!" Her only response was his playful laughter ahead of her and she sped up, eager to catch up to her wayward Jedi._

* * *

Luca shook his head to clear his mind. His eyes returned to the couple once more and he could see the obvious glee on both of their faces and the hidden love that was simmering just below the surface. His eyes wandered back towards the direction of the lake house and he sighed wistfully. Knowing that Padmé would be left in good hands, he walked towards the lake and sat down near its shore, surrounded by its tranquility and the roar of the waterfalls. He closed his eyes and prepared to meditate. He hoped to clear his mind and get a hold of the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't let his emotions overrule and distract him; he had a mission to complete. Taking a deep breath, he fell into the Force, letting it surround and envelop him.

* * *

"I don't know..."

Anakin insisted. "Sure you do, you just don't want to tell me."

"Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"They only work on the weak-minded."

"All right...I was twelve." Padmé smiled, reminiscing on more youthful times. "His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I...very cute...dark curly hair...dreamy eyes…" She drifted off dreamily. Anakin turned away.

"All right, I get the picture. Whatever happened to him?"

"I went in to public service. He went on to become an artist."

Anakin challenged her. "Maybe he was the smart one."

"You really don't like politicians, do you?"

"I like two or three," Anakin decided to tease her, "but I'm not really sure about one of them." He smiled and they both giggled. "I don't think the system works."

"How would you have it work?"

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, agree what's in the best interest of all the people, and then do it."

"That's exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree."

"Well then they should be made to."

"By whom? Who's going to make them?"

"I don't know. Someone."

"You?"

"Of course not me."

"But someone." Anakin nodded determinedly.

"Someone wise."

"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." A devilish smile crept across his face.

"Well, if it works." Padmé stared at him disbelievingly. Anakin just stared back at her, straight-faced, the small smile still on his face. After a few moments, he couldn't hold back his amusement and let forth a small chuckle. Padmé noticed this and smiled, giggling.

"You're making fun of me." Anakin grinned wide, his bright white teeth gleaming.

"Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator." He turned away, his amusement still evident. Padmé watched him for a moment, still smiling. She too turned away and though a smile graced her face, a contemplative look had suddenly appeared. She was feeling something, something she couldn't describe. It was a new feeling for her and it scared her. This young man made her laugh, challenged her, kept her on her toes. And she _liked_ it, _enjoyed _it. Why? It didn't make any sense. It should be downright annoying, even childish. But it wasn't. _He_ wasn't. He wasn't trying to do anything out of the ordinary; it was just the way he was. She had never seen this side of him. True, when he was a little boy, she had seen how kind-hearted and fun and loving he was. But he was only nine back then, just an innocent little boy, who, although he had seen so much hardship in his life, still saw the positive, still believed in goodness and generosity. Now, as a Jedi, he had had spent years traveling the galaxy, visiting new places and meeting all sorts of new people. Certainly not all of them were as kind to the naïve young eyes he'd once had. He had to have seen some horrible things in their ten years apart, things that she couldn't even begin to fathom. Yet, here he was, sitting and joking and laughing with her, cheering her up, keeping her mind occupied and away from the threats on her life. He could have been just as morose as she was, just as accepting of the danger, just as worried. But he couldn't do that; that wasn't who he was. She knew that he saw this time away as an opportunity to just forget about everything and relax. He was still mindful of his duty and the task at hand, but knowing that she was scared about their situation, even though she has tried her best to hide it, brought out this playful side of him. His efforts were focused on cheering her up and making her happy, just as they always had been. When he was a young boy, he had given her that japor pendant to cheer her up when she was scared for the fate of her people. Although ten years had passed since they had last seen each other, he was still worried about her and did his best to cheer her up. She certainly appreciated his efforts and was grateful for it. She could sense, however, that there was something that was bothering _him_: his features had a haunted look to them and though she wished he would open up to her, he had yet to do so. She wanted to do for him what he had already done, and always had done, for her, but she didn't know where to begin.

Anakin still sported his huge grin when she turned back to look at him. That handsome, heart-warming grin of his could cheer her up any time. That sat together in amiable silence for a while, relishing in the quiet, friendly atmosphere. They let the sunshine warm them and enjoyed each other's comforting presence. It was Padmé who finally noticed the missing presence.

"Anakin, where do you suppose Mr. Redenov went off to?" Anakin had been blissfully enjoying his time with Padmé. They were happy, together and in this beautiful place; he was sure nothing could be better. But her innocent question shook him out of his happy imaginings and brought him back to the reality of their situation. Sure they could spend some time relaxing and having fun and he was doing his best to make her laugh, but they couldn't forget that this wasn't a vacation. There was a very real danger waiting for them and it wouldn't be wise to forget that.

The young Jedi looked around, searching for the third member of their party. When he couldn't find him visually, he closed his eyes and searched for the man in the Force. Treading carefully, he stretched out his senses all around them. He felt a strong pull from the direction of the water and focused his attention there. What he found surprised him. While he could indeed identify the older man's presence, there was something different about it. All beings had an easily-identifiable Force presence and those that were stronger with the Force, such as Jedi, had a stronger presence that was more easily sensed by those who were Force-sensitive. There were even some beings that had a very strong presence in the Force despite not having acute sensitivity like the Jedi. Anakin had learned all about this in his studies at the Temple and had seen evidence to support his teachings throughout his many journeys. Yet, even all of his studies and all of his experiences could never have prepared him for what he now sensed. Luca Redenov was centered in the Force; it was gathered around him in large rolling waves. He was exuding calmness, clarity, strength and power. Anakin had never before sensed such power, not even from Master Yoda. As far as he knew, and as far as the Council had informed him, Redenov was no Jedi; he was just like any other bodyguard, experienced in the ways of the galaxy. But the young Padawan had sensed something about the man that lay hidden beneath the surface, something that was so deep within him that it was nearly undetectable. Anakin would have missed it himself if he hadn't noticed something familiar about his presence. It was recognizable but elusive; he couldn't yet figure out why it spoke to him, why he was drawn to the mysterious man.

Anakin opened his eyes, a quizzical expression on his face. It wouldn't do to have Padmé question him so he quickly affected a more neutral expression. He turned to look at the lovely young Senator.

"He's over by the waterfalls. I'll go get him." With that statement, Anakin excused himself and headed over to the large lake to try to learn more about the man known as Luca Redenov and to figure out what, exactly, he had sensed.


	26. Chapter 25: Confessions & Confrontations

**a.n. Well, I managed to get this one out quicker than usual. I had hoped to put it up on Friday, but I didn't quite finish it until Saturday morning and I didn't get a chance to edit it until now with work and all. The first part of this was a bit difficult for me to write, so I hope it sounds okay. I wanted to finish up the Naboo arc, but I left out the last part for the next chapter. I think it flows better that way and I had a good spot to end this one. I've already started work on the next chapter. I don't know how long it will be until I get it up, but hopefully something will show up by the end of the month. I don't know what exactly the next chapter will contain, but I have an idea of where it will. Anyways, I hope you continue to read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize here. Characters, locations, dialogue, etc. are all owned by George Lucas and Lucas Film Ltd. I do own Luca and the basic plot of this story as well as anything you don't recognize. No money is being made off of this.  
**

* * *

Chapter 25: Confessions and Confrontations

Anakin cautiously walked over to the waterfalls, not quite sure what to expect when he approached Luca. On the one hand, the man had never shown anything but genuine sincerity. He even kept his promise by leaving him alone with Padmé despite it being part of his duty to keep an eye on the Senator. He trusted Anakin like no else has ever seemed to do. On the other hand, however, there was still something mysterious about him. Anakin knew Luca was hiding things from him; he had said so himself. The man had also told him that not even the Council itself knew what he was hiding, but Anakin was determined to protect Padmé at all costs and if what Luca was hiding somehow affected her, he was going to find out, once and for all.

The young Jedi approached the water as quietly as he could. He didn't want to startle the older man but he didn't want to warn him to his presence either; better to catch him in the moment. As the youth approached and the target of his search grew closer, he could clearly see what was going on. It wasn't how abnormal Luca was acting; rather it was just the opposite. He was sitting cross-legged on the grass facing towards the powerful waterfalls. His eyes were closed and he had a calm, serene expression on his face. To Anakin, it was a familiar sight but not one he would have associated with the man. From a young age, every Jedi youngling was taught the importance of meditation and centering oneself in the Force. It was a necessary part of being a Jedi as it helped one to focus and control one's own powers and manipulate and use the Force around him or herself. Anakin himself had done it so many times that he immediately recognized Luca's position for what it was. The mysterious man who had somehow found his way onto his solo mission was in the midst of meditation and contemplation and had assumed a Jedi position and technique to boot. Was the Council lying to him and Luca was really their spy sent to report back on him? Did they not trust him? _It certainly wouldn't be the first time they showed their lack of faith in me. I am certainly going to find out what this is all about and show the Council that I _can _do this on my own! I don't need some mysterious spy following me around watching my every move and I certainly don't need some faux bodyguard putting Padmé's life in danger just so the Council can keep their eye on me! He is going to give me some answers!_

* * *

Luca sensed the young Jedi approaching; in fact, he had known he was coming the moment Anakin reached out to him through the Force. He could have stopped and pretended he was doing nothing; it might make things easier. But it would make the volatile young Padawan distrust him even more. He had worked hard to gain his trust; his mission depended on that. Anything he did that might compromise that tenuous bond would indeed compromise the mission and he couldn't have that. He would let the boy come to him, seek him out, question him. The only challenge would be how to respond.

* * *

Anakin watched Luca. His Force presence had changed so Anakin knew that the man was aware of his presence. He knew the man was willing to acknowledge him; if he hadn't, he would have been gone already. The question was whether or not he would allow himself to be interrogated by the young Jedi. Luca released one last, long breath before standing. He turned around to face the young man, a knowing smile on his face.

"Well?" Anakin looked on quietly. "I know you have some serious questions to ask me, Anakin. I will do my best to answer them. But know this: there are some things that I cannot answer, at least not now, out of concern for my mission's safety. Perhaps I may be able to another day when the time is right."

The young man was momentarily taken aback, not sure if he was more surprised by Luca's insight into knowing why he was there or the man's seeming willingness to answer whatever questions he asked. Anakin stared hard at the other man, sensing him, feeling him out. He could sense no ill intent or deceit in the man's voice or posture. He only projected an aura of trustworthiness and friendship. While this certainly put the young Jedi at ease, he wasn't entirely sure if he really could trust the stranger. If he was admitting that he had secrets, some of which he wouldn't be able to share even if pressed, then what else could he possibly be hiding? But if Luca _was_ hiding something, how would he know if what he said was the truth? The man could say anything that could throw off the Jedi's line of questioning. He never had been that good with interrogations; that was Obi-Wan's forte.

Luca watched the confusion and indecision float across the young man's face. He knew Anakin was distrustful of him and would be wondering how much he would say could actually be trusted. While he certainly wanted the young man to trust him, especially with certain events soon to be taking place, he didn't want that tentative bond to dissolve when he had to refuse to answer some of the questions he was sure to ask. He knew Anakin would ask some tough questions and would have the resolve and fortitude to keep questioning without taking no for an answer. He could only hope that he could do the same when it came to not backing down under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You are hiding something important, aren't you?" _Going for the blunt approach, aren't we Anakin?_

"Yes I am. As I told you before, there are some things that I must keep from you because of the magnitude of my mission. But you must believe me when I say that I would tell you if I could."

"So the Council trusts me enough to send me on a "solo" mission but they still felt the need to keep something from me? Not only that but they send you along when I'm supposed to be doing this on my own?" Anakin practically shouted this statement and Luca could sense the anger rising in the young man and the vicious aura surrounding him. Luca knew that he had to try to mollify the Jedi before things got too heated. He got up and reached out to the young man, his voice as soothing as possible.

"No Anakin, trust me. We've been over this: this is _your _mission. I'm only here as backup and extra protection. You of all people know that an extra set of eyes and ears is always invaluable on missions. And believe me when I say that the Council is not keeping anything from you. They gave you all of the information they have. They told you all they know since they knew it would be necessary for this assignment." Luca sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "_I've_ been the one keeping things from others. From you _and _the Council. If you find the need to blame someone, to get angry at someone, blame _me_, get mad at _me_. I told you that there are some things that I can't reveal to you yet. But I will when the time is right."

Anakin continued staring at Luca warily. He hadn't yet had any reason to doubt the man and Luca had been nothing but honest with him, as far as he knew anyway. And he was admitting that there was something more to him, to his reasons for being here that he hadn't told anyone, not even the Council. But if he was being so secretive, could he really be trusted? He had to probe further.

"If you're hiding something from the Council, why would they trust you? I know they don't trust easily. Believe me," he muttered. "So why are you here?"

"I sought out the Council and told them that I was here for a very specific purpose and that they needed to let me proceed with my mission. They too were suspicious of me, just as you are. But they know that I am not lying to them, even though I am keeping certain truths and information from them. I told them, just as I told you, that when the time is right, I will reveal everything." Anakin let this information sink in.

"You say you haven't told anyone the real reason you are here, correct?" Luca nodded. "And you say that you will tell the Council everything when the time comes?" Another nod. "And you will answer my questions, if you can?" A third nod. Anakin let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Then I guess I have no choice but to obey the Council's wishes and trust you. I still have some questions I'd like answered."

"Anything you'd like Anakin."

"You are not a Jedi, yet you were using a technique I myself have learned from the Masters at the Temple." It wasn't exactly a question, more of an accusation, but Luca would answer it nonetheless.

"Yes. As I know you have sensed, I have some Force training." It certainly was true from a certain point of view. _Great, now I'm starting to sound like Obi-Wan! _"As part of that training it was prudent for me to learn meditation techniques to help me center myself and focus my senses, just like any Jedi. I haven't had the need to do so in years though." Luca noticed Anakin looking at him thoughtfully, processing this information.

"You haven't specifically said that you are not a Jedi, yet you have a very definitive Force presence and seem to be adept at certain Jedi techniques. Neither I nor any other Jedi in the Temple seems to know who you are, yet the Council seems to trust you with whatever mission you are here to complete." Anakin paused, thinking. "You have been trained in the Jedi ways and there is something familiar about you. You are a Jedi, aren't you?"

Luca paused a moment before answering. "Yes, I was once a Jedi. But I am no longer privileged to hold that title." Luca watched as Anakin studied him.

To Anakin, the man's response did make some sense. Perhaps he had once been a Jedi but was one of the few unfortunate younglings who had been unlucky enough to not be taken on as a Padawan and had been sent to the Agri-Corps on Bandomeer instead. It happened occasionally; he had once heard the story about how his own Master had almost received the same fate before being chosen by Master Qui-Gon at the last minute. He didn't actually know what happened to the younglings of the Agri-Corps once they reached legal age. It was certainly plausible that Luca had been one of those younglings who had later left Bandomeer and had gone into public service as a security and body guard. If that was the reason for him not talking about his past, it was perfectly understandable. Anakin knew he would be reluctant to talk about the same thing if he had been Luca.

Luca grew worried when the younger man had been quiet for too long. "Well? I know you have other questions waiting to be answered." Anakin thought for a moment.

"Back on Courscant, you, and the Council, said that you were from the future." Luca had a feeling he knew where this line of questioning was going but he let the Padawan continue. "Do you know how this mission plays out? Do I get Knighted when it's over? What do we do next?"

"Now Anakin," Luca had to hold back his laughter as the child-like nature of his questions. "I thought I told you that I couldn't reveal that information to you for fear of messing up the time stream." Anakin just shrugged, slightly more at ease with the older man. "What I _will_ tell you is this: I do know how this mission turns out and I do know what we do next." _As much as I know it'll pain you, Anakin, I can't change it. _"I can't tell you though. As for being Knighted…well, you'll just have to wait and see." Luca made sure he said the last part cryptically with a hopeful emphasis. He may not be able to reveal what he knew about the future, but he could at least give the poor boy something to look forward to.

Anakin noted the tone of voice and did indeed speculate on his own future. Although he hadn't said it outright, Luca had insinuated certain aspects about Anakin's future that gave him hope. He absorbed what Luca said, slightly appeased by the answers. He still had many more questions but he would want to ask them another time when Luca might be more willing to answer.

"Anything else?" Anakin thought for a moment before finally shaking his head.

"No, but I will have questions later that I expect to be answered."

"And I will answer them if I can. All in good time, Anakin. When the time is right, I'll know and you will have your answers." He paused. "Now, shouldn't you be getting back to the lovely Senator? I'm sure she's wondering what's taking you so long or if something's wrong." The Padawan regarded him critically for a moment before turning back the way he came.

"You're right. Padmé shouldn't be left alone for too long." Luca watched him leave before resuming his meditation. _Oh Anakin! I wish I could answer all of your questions and get you to trust me. I'm going to need your faith in me in the near future, just as you'll need my faith in you to get through the troubles ahead. I wish you could know just how much I want to tell you everything and how much I want to interfere. But it pains me to hold something back from you and it will hurt us both immensely for what I am going to have to do. I will have to do it and I hope you will be able to forgive me for that_. With that final somber thought, Luca drowned out the laughter and happy voices in the distance, centering himself in the Force and preparing his mind, body, and soul for what was to come.

* * *

Anakin returned to Padmé in order to resume their pleasant afternoon. She had asked him about Luca and Anakin informed her that he was taking some time for himself. He hadn't wanted to lie to her but he didn't want to disclose their conversation either. He was still trying to figure out his feelings regarding the older man and he didn't want to worry her unnecessarily. He knew that she had no idea that the man was from the future and that he was sent back for some mysterious reason. He didn't know if she'd believe him if he told her. Besides, it wasn't his place to let that information out. If Luca was going to tell her, he should do it himself. Anakin may not trust the man implicitly, but he would respect the fact that Luca was entitled to his privacy and would let everything be known on his own terms. Padmé had only looked at him curiously before smiling and continuing their conversation where they left off. The pair finished up their picnic in comforting companionship and sat enjoying the pleasing afternoon sun.

"Anakin?" The Jedi turned to look at the Senator and noticed the playful look in her eyes. "Let's go for a walk."

Anakin was confused. "Wha…huh?" Padmé laughed at his baffled expression and attempted to clarify.

"I mean, it is such a nice day out and we really shouldn't waste it just sitting around, as great as that sounds. This meadow is so lovely and I think it would be fun to just wander around and explore. What do you say?"

What could he say but yes? He and Padmé. Alone. In this beautiful meadow away from everyone else. It was almost like a dream. A wonderful, wondrous dream that he never wanted to wake up from. The blank expression on his face must have been a clue to Padmé that he wasn't really wasn't processing what she was saying. She giggled and held her hands out to him.

"Just come with me, Master Jedi. There won't be too much thinking involved so you won't hurt yourself." Her jab at him seemed to knock Anakin from his stupor and he scowled at his pretty companion.

"Hey!" Padmé just laughed it off and ran off to stay out of his reach. Anakin grabbed for her and missed, loving the way her laughter sounded in his ears. He watched the way her yellow sundress whirled around her as she ran with a beauty that would never fail to astound him. He shook himself out of his musings and gave chase, eager to catch up to his lovely companion.

* * *

The couple continued to playfully chase one another across the field, the chase somehow turning into an impromptu game of tag. They soon found themselves amid the shaak herd that had been their lunch companions when they had first arrived at the beautiful meadow. Padmé pointed them out to Anakin and then watched as he ran off towards a lone member of the herd. The confused look on her face was soon replaced by one of amusement as she watched him mount and ride one of the normally gentle beasts. She ran towards them to get a closer look and wasn't quite that surprised when the animal ran her direction, a maverick young Jedi standing atop it, laughing gleefully. As the duo turned away from her, she could clearly hear the joy and happiness in Anakin's voice and her smile brightened.

The animal started bucking in its panic and though Anakin tried his best to stay on, the animal eventually won out and the young Jedi soon found himself lying flat on the ground as the bucking animal ran over him. Padmé watched the exchange and her heart seized up. The smile disappeared from her face as she watched him attempt to get up before giving up and falling back to the ground. She ran over to help him, hoping that he was okay.

"Ani! Ani, are you all right?" She knelt down on the ground near him and turned him over onto his back, fearful of what she'd find. Her fears were for naught as the sly Jedi started laughing the moment he was on his back. His laughter triggered her own and she couldn't help but join in, though she did smack him on the chest to chastise him for the trick he just pulled. He used that opportunity to grab her hand and pull her down on top of him and they soon found themselves in a playful wrestling match, rolling each other over and over in the soft grass below them. They tumbled about for a short while laughing gaily before the need for air forced them to stop. Padmé found herself atop Anakin and stared down into his handsome face. The view from Anakin's position was just as grand as Padmé's beautiful face looked down at him, her curly brown hair framing her angelic features. The sun above formed a halo behind her and she truly looked every bit the angel Anakin always believed her to be. It took them a moment to notice their awkward position and it was Padmé who made the first move and crawled off of Anakin. Neither one spoke, both trying to catch their breath and calm their beating hearts.

"We should probably start heading back," Padmé stated a bit timidly, not quite liking the direction her thoughts were taking or what her heart was telling her. "It's starting to get late and we don't want to stay out here too long after dark." Anakin nodded numbly and pushed himself off of the ground, holding his hands out to help her up. She took them and shot him a look of gratitude. They walked back to the picnic area in strained silence, neither one knowing quite what to say. Luca was there waiting for them and one look at their faces told him everything that he needed to know. He and Anakin packed up their belongings and the trio headed back to the lake house in silence, each one left alone with their own thoughts.

* * *

After returning from their picnic, the trio went their separate ways to deal with the events of the day in their own way. Padmé locked herself in her room with her datapad and turned on the HoloNet, hoping to catch up on some work and the goings-on of the Senate in her absence. Anakin returned to the balcony that he had visited earlier that day and practiced his saber technique trying to lose himself and clear his muddled thoughts through the intense, strenuous exercises he was putting himself through. Luca resumed his bodyguard and security duties, at least on the surface. Internally, he was trying to figure out his next move, where he should go from here. He knew that things would only get more difficult from here for Anakin and he wanted to make sure he would make the right choices this time around.

_Anakin, I know you mean well but the Council is right when they say you are too emotional. You harbor strong emotions and are quick to act on them. That is the reason I am here. You look to do what you can to act correctly on those emotions and most of the time, you have failed. You have to foresee the consequences of your actions before you take them. What can I do to make you see that? How can I fix everything if I don't know what I am supposed to do?_

Luca knew that Anakin would soon be faced with tough emotional trials that would test him, emotionally, spiritually, physically, and mentally. If he was to succeed in his mission, he had to make sure that the young Jedi passed these trials. Luca wandered back to his room, plans forming and preparations taking place in his mind. If he was to succeed he had to make sure he was prepared to do what was necessary to keep the wayward Jedi on track.

* * *

By the time they were called to dinner a few hours later, the small group had managed to refocus themselves and all were in a much more centered state of mind. Anakin had managed to regain control of his faculties, although one look at Padmé, who had changed into an off-the-shoulder, mildly revealing black dress for the meal, threatened to overwhelm his focus once more and damage the fragile hold he now held on his emotions. The Senator, for all intents and purposes, was unaware of the agony and pain she was causing the emotional young man and took no notice of the frustrated look he wore as he struggled to keep his emotions, and hormones, in check. Luca, knowing what was going on in the Padawan's mind, chose not to comment on either the Senator's attire or the uncomfortable look on Anakin's face. As the meal was being served, Luca excused himself, once again deciding to leave the couple to themselves, taking his meal alone in a small room off of the main dining area. He wanted time to himself, to think through the plans he had made. He knew what was going to happen and he now knew the actions he would take to change the course of the future. It was better for him to concentrate on the task at hand and remain by himself for the time being. Besides, this was an important time for the development of Anakin and Padmé's relationship and he needed things to remain as unchanged as possible if he had any hope of salvaging the future. He smiled as he heard the quiet murmurs of conversation floating in from the room next door.

* * *

Padmé was having a nice meal with Anakin as he was regaling her with tales of his many adventures under Obi-Wan's tutelage. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed such a meal. Her dinner companion was certainly vibrant and energetic, as much as he had been earlier during their spontaneous game of tag. That line of thinking sobered her instantly. While she certainly had enjoyed their afternoon excursion, it hurt her to think on it too much and on the feelings she had been trying to suppress, feelings she couldn't, or didn't want, to acknowledge. Ever since their brief kiss earlier she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. If she allowed herself to think about it, she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind for much longer than that, perhaps for the last ten years. She couldn't allow herself to think like that. She shook herself out of her silent musings and focused her attention back on the handsome man in front of her.

Anakin had noticed the faraway look in Padmé's eyes and the contemplative look on her face. He knew she wasn't exactly listening to him and that she had something on her mind. He had a feeling it was about him and her and her feelings for him. He could only hope that whatever resolutions or conclusions she came to were positive. Her worrisome demeanor bothered him and he didn't like seeing her so downtrodden. Looking around, he smiled as he saw the perfect distraction to break the Senator out of the melancholic mood she had affected.

As Padmé reached out to slice the delicious-looking fruit on her plate, she didn't notice the subtle waving of Anakin's hand until her meal danced out of her way. The startled look on her face was quickly replaced by an amused smile as she watched the item float across the table, stopping in front of the playful Jedi.

Anakin looked at her. "If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy." He picked up his own utensils and cut a slice off of the fruit while Padmé watched him in amusement. When he was finished he floated the slice back across the table and grinned joyously as Padmé reached out her fork to snag the wayward fruit out of midair. She had a happy smile on her face as she bit into it, a smile which Anakin freely returned.

* * *

Twilight fell and the trio found the serene atmosphere of Varykino and the surrounding lakeside very relaxing. They were sitting in the large living area in front of the fireplace, the fire adding an extra layer of warmth to the already welcoming environment. All three had fallen into pleasurable conversation, though Luca spent much of the time listening rather than contributing. He was only half-listening to the conversation as he devoted part of his concentration to feeling out the young man's emotions through the Force. He wanted to understand as much about Anakin's state of mind as possible, for although he himself was once in this very position, time and space had erased the least vivid of his memories from this time period. To ensure he would be effective as both Anakin's friend and conscience in the troubling times ahead, he had to make sure he had a thorough understanding of the boy's emotions. Misjudging the boy's feelings and emotional control now would only be disastrous in the end.

Luca noted the slight tension that seemed to have befallen the room, though the other occupants didn't seem to acknowledge it. He reached out and sensed tension from both parties, neither one wanting to admit certain things but both wanting to know the other's thoughts. The two were engaged in small-talk, not taking any notice of him sitting on the sofa across the way. As the minutes ticked by and the tense atmosphere silently grew thicker, Luca decided it was time for him to take his leave.

"Thank you for the day, Senator. I haven't had an enjoyable day like that in quite some time." Luca stood up from the sofa he had been occupying and the movement drew the attention of the couple across the way. They seemed almost surprised at his presence there, their minds occupied with other things. Neither one responded right away, their shock not yet worn off. Luca smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me Senator, Jedi Skywalker, I will retire for the evening." The duo nodded, their surprise finally faded. "Anakin," the Jedi focused his attention on the man, "I'm going to do the security sweep and make sure the perimeter is clear and secure before I head in for the night. There's no need for you to worry about it. You can just stay here and keep the lovely Senator company." Luca noticed the embarrassed tinge on Padmé's face at his remark, as well as Anakin's exuberance projecting loudly in the Force. "Good night to the both of you. I'll see you in the morning." Luca bowed to the two of them before heading out of the room to perform his security rounds and the couple was, once again, left alone.

* * *

Not long after Luca left, the tense atmosphere that had somehow evaporated with his words had returned in full force. Anakin, feeling that the mood and timing was right, decided that it was time to make his feelings about the young Senator known to the object of his desires herself.

Looking at Padmé, illuminated by the flames of the fire, stole away Anakin's breath. _She is so beautiful. She truly is an angel. She has to know how I feel about her. _Anakin had to turn away for a brief moment to gather his thoughts. He wanted to say just the right thing to the beautiful young woman besides him. She deserved it. He looked back at her.

Padmé had turned away from her Jedi companion as well; the look in his eyes was too much for her to take. She enjoyed that look, enjoyed what she saw when she looked into his eyes, looked into his soul. But she didn't _want_ to enjoy it, she couldn't enjoy it. She was afraid of what would happen if she let herself get taken in by the passion, the desire, she saw whenever she looked into those gorgeous eyes of his. _Please, Anakin. Please don't say anything that I want to hear. I don't want to have to break your heart. I couldn't stand hurting you. _

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you." Anakin sighed, ordering his thoughts. "Now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony." He looked at Padmé, almost willing her to say something. But she stayed silent, waiting breathlessly for him to finish. "The closer I get to you, the worse it gets." Padmé shifted uncomfortably, not liking where this conversation was heading. "The thought of not being with you…I can't breathe." Anakin looked at her, eyes pleading. "I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar." Anakin leaned closer to the young woman hoping to focus her attention on him as she had started shifting again. "You are in my very soul, tormenting me." He stared at her sternly, wanting her to know exactly how serious he was about what he was saying. "What can I do?" He turned away. "I will do anything that you ask." There was a long pause and neither one said anything. Anakin turned back towards Padmé and watched as she turned away. He shook his head as he turned away, scoffing.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me." His voice was hard, his frustration evident in every word.

Padmé paused. "I can't," she whispered. She shook her head, defeated. "We can't. It's..just not possible."

Anakin leaned closer to her, encouraged by her words. "Anything is possible Padmé, listen to me..."

Padmé stood, interrupting him. "No, you listen. We live a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi. I'm…I'm a Senator." Anakin stared ahead of him, face impassive. He looked back to her, an uncaring look in his eyes. "If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, it'll take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other."

_That_ got him. Hope lit up his eyes once more and he watched her. "Then you do feel something!"

"I will not let you give up your future for me." Anakin stood up and walked towards the fire, confronting her.

"You are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me. I wish that I could just wish away my feelings...but I can't." His voice was stern and he stared at her uncompromisingly.

Padmé shook her head. "I will not give into this." Anakin turned his back on her and walked away, trying to reign in his anger and gather his thoughts. A sudden thought occurred to him.

"Well you know," he turned back towards her, the shadows of the night nearly cloaking him in darkness. "It wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret."

Padmé was stunned by his suggestion but refused to show it. She attempted to reason with him. "We'd be living a lie…one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to." She shook her head. "I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?" She looked at him, begging him to come to his senses.

Anakin stared right back at her, not quite placated by her words but not wanting to argue the point any further. "No," he nodded at her, conceding her point. "You're right. It would destroy us." He turned his eyes back to her and stared hard. Padmé saw the serious look in his and it scared her. She had known how deeply and seriously he felt about her ever since the kiss they shared; but she had _not _known how willing he was to do whatever it took to act on those feelings, to make sure that what he felt, what they both felt, could become something real and tangible. As much as she wanted the same thing, she had to be the practical one who said no, the one who quashed all of their hopes and expectations.

And that look in his eyes. There was something there that frightened her, something dark. She didn't know what it was but she knew that she didn't like it one bit. She hoped it was just a fleeting look brought on by the volatile emotions and feelings he had just spilled to her that night. She never wanted to see it again.

With the tension firmly settled upon them again, the pair could no longer find any semblance of comfort with one another and so bid each other a quick, quiet good night before heading to their separate chambers to retire, the evening's conversation firmly rooted in their minds.


	27. Chapter 26: Voyage to Tatooine

**a.n. I have been working on this chapter almost every day since I posted the last one and boy is it a big one! I was hoping to have it done last week, but the chapter just got away from me and I couldn't find a good place to stop it. I feel like I did it justice though so I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure when the next one will be up since it might be a pretty grim and complicated chapter (I have ideas but I won't know for certain until I start it). It might take me 2 or 3 weeks to get it posted since I have been terribly busy with work and I have a hard time trying to write when I'm done with work or off since I try to find some time for myself. But I do hope to have the next chapter up by mid-April (especially since I'm trying to finish this story by June). Two minor notes: midway through, I tried to stay true to the original Huttese dialogue spoken by Anakin and Watto. I took their dialogue from a website that had it transcribed, so I hope it's accurate. I did post Huttese-to-English translations at the end if you'd like to refresh your memory of what they said. Also, I was asked by someone what Luca looks like. I was trying to leave it vague and open to your own imagination and interpretation, but since I had a semi-clear picture of him in my mind, I decided to describe him a little more in here. Now you can picture him to your heart's content! As always, remember to Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything Star Wars and Star Wars-related, such as any and all recognizable names, places, etc. I only own the plot of this story, any added scenes to the movie, and the character of Luca. That's it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 26: Voyage to Tatooine

In a dark room of a beautiful lake house, a young was tossing and turning in his bed, plagued my nightmarish visions. A layer of sweat coated his naked chest and agonized cries escaped his lips. His breathing was labored as he struggled with the demons of his dreams.

"No...No...No...Mom...No…Don't!" Anakin's eyes shot open as his dark dreams shook him out of an already restless sleep. He was breathing heavily and it took his eyes a moment to adjust to his surroundings. He was still his seeing his mother, tortured and injured. He couldn't help her, couldn't rescue her, couldn't run to her side. Yet she was still there in his mind's eye, helpless and beaten. He finally managed to settle down and control his breathing, his sweat-slicked hair sticking to his forehead. But his eyes were still open and awake; he knew he'd never be able to get back to sleep feeling like this. He crawled out of bed and headed out to the veranda, hoping that some early morning meditation would calm him and clear his mind.

* * *

A Force disturbance woke Luca from a restless sleep. His thoughts and dreams had been far from pleasant as he thought about upcoming events. As much as he needed it, sleep was not coming easily. An eerie sense of foreboding disturbed his attempts to fall back asleep until he was left with no alternative but to place himself under a Force-induced sleep. As much as he hated doing it, he knew it was necessary if he was to get some rest.

However, it was something more than his anxiety and fears that shook him awake now. The Force was humming with activity around him and with his sleep-deprived mind, he could only pick out bits and pieces of what it was trying to tell him. Quiet mumblings from the room across the hall alerted him to the thrashing dreams of a certain Jedi Padawan. The boy was positively leaking fear and distress, his disturbed state preventing him from erecting barriers to keep his emotions and feelings from being projected. Luca had no need to guess what was causing the boys nightmares and it pained his heart to even think of it.

Mom.

Long ago, Luca's own dreams of death and defeat had been focused around his mother and the feeling of fear and hopelessness that he felt then were exponentially greater now: he knew what was going to happen, when it would occur, and how and where, but he was unsure as to if he would or should interfere. As much as he wanted to prevent Shmi Skywalker's death, he was unsure if it would be the wisest course of action. One small change could drastically alter the future; he already had enough issues to deal with when it came to his own mission's influence on future events and he didn't need to further compound those by changing other major events. Shmi's death would be a major test for Anakin and if Luca wanted to ensure that Anakin never strayed from the light, he had to be tested. And he needed to pass.

But it wasn't Anakin's possible failure of the upcoming trials that worried him; he had complete faith in the boy, even more so since he would be there to help guide him. No, it was something else that was terrifying him, something he had been reliving silently since this whole mission began: the death of his mother.

Shmi's death had scarred him for life and had been an important catalyst in his fall to the Dark Side. He didn't know if he could go through it all again. He had relived the nightmares of her death and his subsequent actions many times over the years. The dreams he had had of that fateful night were some of the worse he had ever had, superseded in grief and agony only by the terrible dreams he'd had of the night his wife had died. Now, he would be forced to relive one of the worst nights of his life, only it would not be a nightmare he would eventually wake from; it would be a reality he wouldn't be able to escape.

Luca sighed and tried to go back to sleep but found it impossible with the agonized groans of the pained Jedi. He reached out in an attempt to calm the boy. He was startled when he could feel a darker, more elusive presence surrounding Anakin. His agonized cries were pouring into the Force and the shadowy specter, whatever it was that he felt, seemed almost gleeful at the pain the young Jedi was feeling. Luca drew back in both surprise and revulsion. He had felt this shadow before, long ago; it had whispered in his ear, encouraged him to do despicable things, all for the glory of ultimate power, for the chance to have all he ever wanted and to save everyone he had ever loved. He had trusted it once and it had brought him nothing but pain and misery. It reeked of the Dark Side and he vowed that he would never let it touch Anakin the way it had touched him.

As sleep still proved elusive, Luca glanced out the curtained window and noticed the still dark sky. The moons and stars shone brightly in the inky blackness and, for a moment, Luca felt at peace. He shuddered, partly from the cool breeze wafting through the open window and partly from the dark presence he felt when he had touched Anakin. He knew he didn't have much time before the darkness would totally overtake the young man and he hoped that he would have the strength to get the boy through it. He lay back down and closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep once again. Anakin's' pained cries no longer echoed through the lake house, but they continued to echo in Luca's mind and through the Force long after.

* * *

In a secret room across the stars, a sinister laugh rang out from beneath a dark hood. His cowled head was hidden in shadows and his face was shrouded, but the glee he felt of a certain young man's pain was palpable in the Force. This dark figure radiated rage, power, and darkness; his strength in the Dark Side of the Force was unmatched. The joy on his face seemed almost contrary to the dark aura he was emanating. The many holoscreens and computers in the room, devices he used to further his dark plans, lent an eerie glow to his face and the evil gleam in his yellow eyes would be unnerving to any onlooker. But the figure was alone; he preferred it that way. Darth Sidious's all-seeing eyes stared intently at the blank wall, a crooked smile forming on his wizened face. The boy was in agony, the dreams of his mother haunting him even during his waking hours. Sidious gleamed in satisfaction; his years of planning were coming to fruition. The boy was well on his way down the dark path; soon he would be so far gone that there would be no turning back. He _would_ fulfill the dark destiny Sidious had carefully laid out before him.

Sidious's smile faltered as he felt something, a brief flicker of light that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The feeling it left behind, a feeling of hope and goodness, sickened him, shocked him, left him feeling slightly bewildered. What _was_ it that he felt? It had been a strange feeling, something different yet familiar at the same time. Something in the back of his evil mind warned him to be wary of this feeling, told him that he had worked too hard for too long to see all of his meticulous planning go to waste. He had not gotten this far by not listening to the small whisperings of the Force. Once upon a time, they had directed his attention towards a young slave boy from Tatooine, a young boy whose evil destiny would soon be fulfilled, as long as everything went according to his plan. The brief feeling certainly didn't seem all that dangerous to him, but he couldn't take chances, not when something so important lay in the balance.

The dark lord reached out to try to grab onto the mysterious sensation but couldn't find it. Whatever it had been, it was gone now. He concentrated his efforts and soon enough, a vision came to him. It was hazy, dark, not clear enough for him to get a good reading but he could just make out a figure in the fog. It was a man, decently tall, about two meters or so in height and he was dressed all in black. His polished black boots shone even in the shadows of his vision and his black plants blended seamlessly up to his black tunic. A dark vest complemented the ensemble; he would have been a shadow if not for the light halo-like aura surrounding him. His dark clothes enhanced the obviously well-built physique the man seemed to have. Wavy dirty blonde, nearly brown, hair fell just above his shoulders and framed a strong-looking face, though the graying hair at his temples and the slight wrinkles on his face hinted at much more maturity and experience than the nearly forty years he seemed to be. Looking at his face, Sidious saw that he had a determined set to his round jaw, strong and unmoving. A faint vertical red scar ran down the right side of his face, just to the side of his eye. It started midway up his forehead and ended just above his cheekbone. To Sidious, it looked like the remnant of some long-ago battle, as did the pair of faint scars on his left cheek. But it was his eyes that caught the Sith Lord's attention. They were a clear crystalline blue; nothing but strength and purpose filled those orbs. If Sidious had been a lesser man, he would have been intimidated by what he saw there. Those eyes seemed to stare right at Sidious, into his evil soul and he had a sudden feeling that he had seen this man some place. He knew this face. He knew those eyes. It didn't take the Sith Lord more than a moment to figure out why the man was so familiar. When the realization hit him, his eyes opened wide in surprise and his concentration wavered, nearly causing him to lose sight of the vision.

_Redenov!_

The young man he had met in his office. He remembered that the man had been some sort of liaison to the Jedi Council. What was _he_ doing in his vision? The last he had heard, the man was on Naboo with Amidala and Skywalker. A mere bodyguard couldn't be that much trouble, could he? Sidious focused once again and saw that the man in his vision had changed. In his eyes, Sidious could still see the strength and determination and purpose there; but something else had shown itself: victory. He had a feeling of success and accomplishment about him. As the Sith Lord watched, something even more startling than the sudden revelation of the man's identity appeared: a lightsaber, as blue as the man's eyes and as powerful as the aura that surrounded the visionary Redenov, burst to life from the small silver cylinder the Sith Lord just noticed the man was holding. His shock at the sight was too much and Sidious was forced to give up his hold on the Force and the prophetic vision disappeared before his very eyes.

A Jedi.

It couldn't be.

And yet, his visions had never lied to him, the Force had never steered him wrong. The power he had sensed from that young man when they first met and that which he had felt in that vision was amazing and a bit disconcerting. He had never felt anything like that before and it worried him. How could such a power have gone undiscovered for so long? If he was a Jedi, how could the Masters have kept a secret like that from him? He knew the Council, knew the power they possessed. He knew how powerful the Order was as a whole; he kept close tabs on the most powerful Jedi in the Order, Masters, Knights, and Padawans alike. None of them scared him much. Only Skywalker possessed the power he hoped to harness for himself; only that one Padawan would be the one to fear.

Yet his vision had clearly shown a powerful entity that could rival or even surpass the young Jedi. If such a man were left unchallenged, unchecked, he could grow into a very dangerous enemy indeed. And the goodness that surrounded him disgusted Sidious, especially when he remembered the sense of purpose the young man seemed to have. And he was alone with Skywalker! Sidious was outraged! If the Council had somehow hidden this powerful agent of the Force away only to have him appear at this critical juncture in his plans, then his plans would be ruined. Perhaps they had discovered him and uncovered his plans. But if that were the case, they would already be after him. Maybe it was just a coincidence; he had noticed that the Jedi didn't seem to recognize or even the know the man. But if it was just chance, how did the man convince the Jedi to let him tag along on Anakin's mission? The Council was not known for its trusting nature and he couldn't really imagine them allowing a complete stranger access to such an important person during such a critical time. If he wasn't a Jedi, then why did his vision show him holding a lightsaber? Could Redenov merely be a manifestation of his fear of discovery by the Council? Sidious shook that thought off immediately. The Jedi had not discovered his machinations for over a decade and he had a feeling that they wouldn't until _he _chose to reveal himself. But he had too many questions and not enough answers. If this stranger was here to disrupt his plans, he had to stop him, and soon. He didn't know what the man's objective was or how far away he may be in accomplishing his goal. And he did _not_ like being in the dark about anything that might potentially disrupt or even completely derail his plans. He had to continue on in his plans and he would succeed; he would make sure of it.

Sidious walked out of his secret inner sanctum and secured the door behind him. The large painting that hid the room's entrance dropped down as he walked towards his desk. Pressing a hidden button, he was not surprised when moments later a large blue-skinned Chagrian male entered his office, all business as usual.

"You called for me, Chancellor?"

Sidious, now Chancellor Palpatine, nodded swiftly. "Yes. Please move up this afternoon's Senate meeting and inform the Senators immediately." He said nothing more, knowing that his request would be met with swift action.

"As you wish Chancellor." Mas Amedda was silent a moment. "Problems, sir?"

Palpatine smiled maliciously. "Nothing I won't be able to dispose of soon." Amedda nodded at the words and turned around to enact the orders. Palpatine watched him go before turning towards the expansive office window, glad that in spite of this latest possible complication, all of the pieces in his galactic jigsaw puzzle were finally falling into place.

* * *

The sun was rising through the clouds and the morning birds chirped merrily to greet the dawning of the new day. Padmé, in her white silk nightgown and navy blue robe, walked quietly out to the balcony, her curly brown hair falling in waves over her shoulders. She walked curiously up to the young Jedi Knight who stood serenely before her. She had heard him cry out in the night and her heart had broken. He had been in so much pain, so much agony and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't comfort him, couldn't wrap him in her arms, couldn't whisper soothing words in his ear, couldn't tell him everything would be all right. She couldn't do any of the things that she longed to do, that her heart ached to do.

Because she had spurned him.

She had denied his advances, ignored his pleas. She had told him that she couldn't be with him, that they wouldn't be able to live with a secret as monumental as what he was proposing. They had to be sensible, had to live in the real world. As much as she had wanted to give in to him, she hadn't. And now, she couldn't comfort him when he needed it the most.

She approached him as closely as she dared. He was standing there calmly, eyes closed in meditation. The glorious sunrise outlined his figure and he shined gloriously, illuminated by the morning light. To Padmé, he looked absolutely beautiful. It was too overwhelming. She turned to leave.

"Don't go." Anakin's voice disturbed the serenity of the moment. Padmé turned back towards him.

"I don't want to disturb you."

Anakin took a deep, calming breath. "Your presence is soothing." There was a brief pause as Padmé contemplated her next words.

"You had another nightmare last night."

His cheek twitched as his jaw clenched. His voice was resolute. "Jedi don't have nightmares."

"I heard you." Padmé coaxed him. She knew he was unwilling to open up but she also knew that if he would just talk to her, he would feel better. Anakin opened his eyes slightly.

"I saw my mother." Anakin turned around towards the Senator as she walked closer to him. "She's suffering, Padmé. I saw her as clearly as I see you now." Anakin quickly turned from her and walked away. He stopped and let out a sigh, hands on his hips, staring out at the lake contemplatively. "She's in pain." Padmé just watched him, waiting for him to continue. He turned back towards her. "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator. But I have to go." She watched him approach her. She looked up at his pained face and saw the hurt and the conflict in his eyes. "I have to help her!"

"I'll go with you." Her voice was soft but certain. Whatever was haunting him, whatever pain he was going through, she would be there to help him through it. She couldn't comfort him last night when he needed it. This was her chance to make it up to him, to let him know that she really did care about him, even if they couldn't be what he wanted them to be.

"I'm sorry…I don't have a choice." His eyes were pleading with her to understand, to know how much he needed to do this. When she looked into those eyes, she saw that little boy from Tatooine that she knew long ago. The one who had been scared to leave all he had ever known for a grand new life full of unknown possibilities. The heroic little boy who had flown a Nabooan starfighter straight into the heart of the droid control ship and single-handedly saved her planet and her people. Those eyes were now begging for forgiveness for involving her in his personal quest. And they were thanking her for understanding his need to do this, to end his tormenting nightmares.

Padmé smiled softly at him and his eyes softened at her expression. They became less strained, less pleading and the light that she loved seeing in them returned once more. It was just moments later when Luca made his appearance. The duo filled him in on the change of plans to their itinerary, although Anakin felt slightly embarrassed telling the older man about his nightmares. But there was something about the man that Anakin had come to trust and he felt like the man could be his confidante and that he could trust him with such internal struggles. It was good to have someone older and more experienced to talk to about such things; he never had been able to completely confide in any other Jedi, even Obi-Wan. Both Anakin and Padmé were surprised when Luca expressed no shock or argument to their suggestion, as if he knew it was going to happen. Luca told them that although he might disagree with the Jedi's course of action, it was Anakin's mission and if he felt it was imperative, even necessary, to travel to Tatooine, it was his choice and he would go along with it. The Jedi was in charge of this mission and Luca would follow him and his orders, wherever they might take him. Protecting and keeping an eye on the Senator was his mission's mandate, though the Council never specifically forbade him from relocating her if he felt it was necessary.

Once Luca explained this and expressed his willingness to comply with Anakin's orders, the young Jedi's eyes lit up, glad that there was someone who trusted him to make the right decisions, to work on his own. He hadn't known how much he needed someone like that in his life.

The trio made their way inside for a change, a quick meal, and a chance to finalize their new plans. It wasn't long before they left the peaceful lake house and made their way back toward Theed where they boarded the Senator's private starship and set a course for the arid desert planet known as Tatooine.

A return to the past.

A chance to change the future.

* * *

The sleek silver starship landed in one of the many docking bays that littered the outskirts of Mos Espa, the light from the twin suns of the desert planet bouncing brilliantly off of its shiny hull. The hustling and bustling bodies of the spaceport were ignorant of the expensive-looking ship; to the inhabitants, it was just one of the many starships that visited the port every day, though more flashy than most that passed through. No one paid attention to the group heading down the boarding ramp of said ship either; the non-descript group was dressed in unassuming garb, their attempts at blending in with the local crowd successful. A young man led the group, his short-cropped hair highlighted by a long braid that dangled over his right shoulder. He wore a chocolate brown robe over a dark tunic. Attached to his brown belt was a silver tube that, to the untrained eye, was nothing but pure decoration. However, those more knowledgeable in such things would see that "decoration" and know not to underestimate the boy who carried it, for he was more than what he seemed: he was a Jedi, trained in the ways of the Force and deadly in battle and confrontation. Behind him followed a young woman dressed in a powdery blue long-sleeved dress that was accented by a light brown sash across the middle. All of it was kept hidden by a long silvery-blue hood that she kept tied beneath her chin, covering her head and concealing her lovely features in the process. The last two members of the party that descended the ramp followed some distance behind the others. One was a blue and white astromech droid that tootled and tweeted happily. The other was a taller man, older than the youth who was leading the way. He was dressed in dark colors, not the most comfortable option for the desert heat but he didn't seem to be disturbed by it. He lacked the robe that the young man wore and his simple tunic bore a passing resemblance to security personnel. The desert breeze rippled gently through his sandy shoulder-length hair. His face had lost all of the softness of youth and was hardened from years of unknown terrors. A faint scar was just visible near his right eye and his mouth was set in grim determination. The look on his face told others that he was not a man to be trifled with, as did the pair of blasters holstered at each hip. Together, the group formed an interesting, though not entirely recognizable bunch as they left the port to begin their search.

Before they wandered too far, Luca placed a hand gently on Anakin's shoulder to get the young Jedi's attention. The young man turned to him, curiosity and anxiety clearly written on his face. He wanted to start his search for his mother but he was wondering what the other man wanted to say.

"Anakin, I'll leave the Senator in your very capable hands while you search for your mother." Luca noticed the confused look on Anakin's face. He didn't want to seem suspicious but he also didn't want to reveal anything either. He would have to tread delicately. "There are some things I should take care of." At Anakin's continued confusion, Luca decided to go on. "Since this is one of the major activity hubs on Tatooine, you must know that all sorts of people make their way through here. Traders, pirates, bounty hunters. There is a chance, albeit a slight one, that one of them may have answers, or at least a clue, as to the whereabouts of the person who wants the Senator assassinated. I'm going to go see what I can find." Luca could see that Anakin didn't quite seem to believe him, but he wasn't going to say no to another opportunity to work on his own…or to be alone with Padmé. "I'll catch up with you later." Anakin nodded and continued walking with Padmé at his side and Artoo trailing in their wake. Luca watched them wander off before heading in the opposite direction. He knew exactly what he needed to do; he only hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Anakin had secured a rickshaw to drive Padmé and him to Watto's shop as Artoo rolled along behind them. As they wandered through the streets, familiar sights and sounds surrounded Anakin and long-buried or forgotten memories began to resurface. It had been ten years since he last set foot on this planet, but everything about it now was just as familiar, just as real as it had been back then. As much as he wished for the happy memories to remain, those of his friends, of his Podracing days, of his mother, they were being tossed aside by the images of his nightmares. All he could see was the pained expression on his mother's face. All he could hear were agonized cries as she was being tortured. All he could feel was her fear and panic. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to calm himself and hoped Padmé wouldn't notice his agitated state.

In what seemed like moments, the rickshaw had pulled up to a duracrete building that looked like the many others in the city. A tattered awning stood over the doorway. In its shade sat an aged Toydarian surrounded by some of his many treasures. Anakin helped Padmé out of the rickshaw before turning to the droid driver.

"Wait right there." The droid nodded its head.

"Okie-okie."

As Anakin and Padmé approached the winged blue creature, they could see that he was clearly working on some sort of rusted pit droid. A second, functional droid stood nearby, offering its assistance. The Toydarian waved the droid off, shouting at it.

"Da wanga!" The poor droid ran off in fear of making the creature even madder at it.

"Chut-chut Watto." Watto looked at Anakin suspiciously. Anakin wasn't surprised; Watto always had been a suspicious being and a stranger approaching him, greeting him in Huttese, was bound to increase his suspicious nature ten-fold.

"Ding me chasa hopa." Anakin reached down to pick up the droid Watto had been working on. The Toydarian just stared at him suspiciously

"Kee booda? Yo bana pee hota?" As Anakin worked on the droid, his robe fell open and Watto noticed the silver cylinder hanging from the boy's waist. He began to panic. "Anjenda! Jeedai! No bata no tutu." In his panic, he dropped the tool he had been holding onto his foot. He yelped and began rubbing the sore appendage. Anakin continued working but stared straight into the creature's eyes.

"Mi bosco de Shmi Skywalker." Watto stared at him for a moment, wondering why this man would be looking for his former slave. A sudden thought came to him and he looked closely at the youth in front of him and the way he was working with the busted droid in his hands.

"Ani?" He briefly shifted his glance to the woman standing nearby. "Little Ani? Nah!" Anakin placed the now repaired droid down in front of the aged Toydarian. Watto was taken aback in surprise. "You are Ani! It is you! Hahahahaha. You sure sprouted, huh? Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know?" He whispered conspiratorially to the boy. "Hey, maybe you could help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money..."

Anakin was insistent. "My mother."

"Oh, yeah. Shmi." He paused a moment to think, scratching his neck in the process. "Uh," he shrugged his shoulders at put his hands out in a conciliatory manner. "She's not mine no more. I sold her."

"You sold her?"

"Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. Hehehe! I sold her to a moisture farmer named, uh, Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not," he practically shouted, excited by the information he was about to pass on. "I heard he freed her and married her! Can ya beat that? Hey! Hahaha!" Padmé seemed to be relieved by this information, though she hid it well. Her face was stoic as her eyes flickered to Anakin.

Anakin was relieved at this news. Perhaps his nightmares were simply that and he had no reason to fear for her. Despite this possibility, he was still determined to find her and see her for himself, if only to put his mind at ease. "Do you know where they are now?"

"Ooh, long way from here. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..."

"I'd like to know." Anakin's voice was hard and grim, leaving no room for argument. Watto hesitated for a moment as he noticed this. He knew that Anakin meant business and he did not want to get the business end of the boy's lightsaber.

"Eh sure. Absolutely. Hahaha. Let's go look in my records, huh?" Watto led them inside his small shop. For the time being, Anakin was appeased and felt his heart slightly eased, though he still had a feeling that he was still missing something.

* * *

Luca had wandered the streets of Mos Espa, taking in the familiar atmosphere. He hadn't completely lied to Anakin when he told him that he had things to take care of; he just didn't tell him _what _he was going to do. He knew that Anakin and Padmé would first go to Watto's and then to the Lars homestead. After that, he knew what Anakin's next course of action would be. It was that particular event that he was worried about. He knew that that was one of the turning points in Anakin's descent to the Dark Side and he would have to be there to make sure that the right choices were made this time around.

When he parted ways with the rest of the party, he walked around and browsed the many shops until he came across a small one that was selling speeder bikes. He managed to acquire a sturdy bike for minimal cost, and minimal persuasion, and he rode off into the desert.

He knew the route as clearly as he knew the back of his hand; it had been ingrained in his memory for years. He would never be able to forget the path he took that led him back to his mother that fateful night. He passed through familiar rock formations and sandy dunes. He spotted a Jawa group with their Sandcrawlers lumbering off in the distance. He spared them only a quick glance as he sped on, eyes focused on the horizon. He couldn't afford to waste any time; he had to arrive before Anakin.

In what seemed mere moments later, he found himself on a rocky cliff overlooking a small Tusken Raider encampment. Small campfires were already lit, preparing the evening meal. Over a dozen small tents were set up with the fires dispersed among them. He could see the inhabitants of this small community moving about, all preparing to settle in for the night. Men, women, and children alike all performed various tasks and, for all intents and purposes, they looked like any ordinary community preparing for a gathering. As Luca watched them, he felt a pang of remorse and guilt in his heart. Years ago, he had looked on this scene with nothing but anger and vengeance in his heart and mind. Looking at them now, years removed from the vicious acts he once committed, he could see how wrong that vision had been. These beings were not the animals he had once convinced himself they were. Yes, they had captured his mother, but that didn't mean that they all had to die. Revenge was not the Jedi way; he would listen this time.

Luca watched the activity below him for a moment before he sat back. The suns were still fairly high in the sky. It would be a little while before Anakin made his way to him. Luca leaned against a large rock and closed his eyes, knowing that he would need the rest for what was to come.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé had quickly made their way back to the starship after getting the information from Watto. They were slightly surprised that Luca had not yet returned, but Anakin insisted that Luca would be able to find them later. Besides, he argued, it wouldn't take them long to get to the Lars homestead and back once he found his mother and reassured himself that she was all right. They would hardly be missed. Padmé hesitantly agreed, more concerned with Anakin needing reassurance of his mother's good health than she was about her missing bodyguard.

They took off as quickly as they could and with the coordinates supplied by Watto, it wasn't long before the silver Nabooan ship landed not far from a modest-looking home. The two humans exited the ship and walked towards the home with the faithful astromech at their heels.

The pair stopped walking as Padmé turned to address their little companion. "Stay with the ship, Artoo." The droid tootled obediently and turned around to return to the ship. Approaching the domed building, they noticed another droid working, faithfully performing his duties. Upon approach, the rust-colored droid turned to address them.

"Oh? Uh…hello," the droid welcomed them politely. "How might I be of service? I am See…" Anakin interrupted, recognizing the droid.

"Threepio?"

"Oh…um?" Recognition dawned in his golden eyes. "The Maker! Oh, Master Ani! I knew you would return. I knew it!" He turned towards the man's female companion, recognizing her too. "And Miss Padmé! Oh my." Padmé smiled, true happiness on her face at seeing this old friend.

"Hello, Threepio."

"Bless my circuits! I am so pleased to see you both."

Anakin wasted no time. "I've come to see my mother."

"Oh, um…I think perhaps we'd better go indoors." The two humans were slightly disheartened by his words. If he were human, his tone of voice would have unnerved them even more. Not knowing what to make of his statement, they followed him down into the courtyard.

As they reached the bottom of the courtyard, they were greeted by a young couple. Threepio began the introductions. "Master Owen, might I present two most important visitors."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

The young man was holding a rag and some sort of mechanical device that he had been wiping. Upon hearing Anakin's name, he stopped what he had been doing, nervous at this introduction. He couldn't speak for a moment.

He managed to come to his senses enough to introduce himself. "Owen Lars." He turned to the young woman next to him. "This is my girlfriend, Beru."

Beru nodded politely. "Hello."

Padmé introduced herself to the others. "I'm Padmé."

"I guess I'm your step-brother. I had a feeling you might show up some day." Anakin stepped back and looked around.

"Is my mother here?"

"No, she's not." Anakin turned as another voice appeared from beside him. He turned and noticed an older man sitting in a hoverchair approaching him, one leg clearly bandaged. "Cliegg Lars." The man held out a hand for Anakin to shake. "Shmi is my wife." Anakin just stared at him, noticing the pained look on the man's face. There was something that was hurting him much worse than a severed leg ever could. Anakin didn't like the feeling he got from the Force at the man's words "We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about." Cliegg turned around, signaling to the others to follow him. Anakin watched him go. He was curious but worried at the farmer's words. He was suddenly feeling anxious and worried about what he would hear.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé followed the family indoors to the dining area and seated themselves around the table, waiting for Cliegg to tell his tale. The aged farmer maneuvered his hoverchair up to the head of the table as his son sat in the chair his left. Anakin took the one on the right, across from his newly-discovered step-brother, while Padmé occupied the one to the Jedi's right. The newcomers could tell by the expression on the older man's face that it was hard for him to form the words the Jedi wanted to hear. He didn't want to relive the story; he just wanted his dear wife back and to forget about that awful morning. But he knew he had to tell the story to someone else who loved her just as much. Her son deserved that much.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators." Beru quietly made her way into the dining area from the kitchen, setting a tray of drinks in the middle of the table. She sat down in the unoccupied seat to Owen's left. "From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her." Cliegg paused as he took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Anakin sat still, his face stoic, taking in the farmer's words. "Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back." Anakin's mind was racing with unpleasant thoughts of his mother as he listened to Cliegg's words. His nightmares were starting to become a reality and he wasn't liking the path those dark thoughts were drawing him towards. It was all he could do to stay focused on what Cliegg was saying. "I'd be with them, but after I lost my leg. I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal." Anakin nodded grimly, noting the concern and care in the man's voice. By that alone he knew this man loved his mother and he knew that they had something else in common besides their love for that woman: neither one would willingly give up doing whatever they could to help her. They would fight to the death if they had to protect her or save her life. They would give up their lives if it meant bringing her back. And Cliegg very nearly had done just that. For that altruistic act of love, Anakin was grateful, glad that his mother had found someone who truly, deeply loved her.

Cliegg continued. "I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." Padmé had surreptitiously glanced over at Anakin, worried about his state of mind. She knew that he had been in bad shape before that had even come here; she couldn't imagine the kind of pain he was feeling at these new revelations. She saw the pain and agony written across the young man's face, though he was trying his hardest to keep it to himself. Anyone who didn't know him as well as she did would have seen nothing amiss. But to her, that face that had not long ago displayed joy and happiness at their reunion and little tryst on Naboo, was racked with agony, and she wanted nothing more than to make it all go away, to make him feel better. She just didn't know how.

There was a long silence as everyone in the room absorbed Cliegg's words. They all stared at Anakin, waiting for his reaction, watching for some sort of emotion to flicker across that impassive Jedi face. They all were surprised when Anakin suddenly stood and turned towards the courtyard, attempting to leave. Owen spoke first.

"Where are you going?" Anakin turned to look at him, not believing that he would ask such a question.

"To find my mother." His voice was serious, leaving no room for argument or discussion. Cliegg stared at him, impressed by such determination yet saddened that the son of his beloved wife wouldn't accept what he already had in his heart. As much as he wanted to believe she was still alive, it just wasn't feasible. Jedi or not, he did not want to see the boy get hurt when the truth inevitably revealed itself.

"Your mother's dead, son. Accept it." Anakin discreetly shook his head, knowing that it wasn't true. He had heard the words, seen the distress written on the older man's face and knew in his heart that the man believed that what he was saying was the truth. But he just couldn't accept it. He would find her. He would find his mother.

Padmé stared after him sadly as he left, a little worried by his sudden departure. She knew how stubborn and hard-headed the young man was and she knew that he wouldn't believe such a thing unless he actually witnessed it for himself. She had seen the sadness written on the faces of Anakin's newly-discovered family, so she knew that what Cliegg had said was the truth. Shmi was gone. There was no bringing her home. But she also knew that a determined young Jedi would not let his nightmares become the reality he so feared. He would do whatever he could to protect those he loved and cared about. She shivered a little as she got up to join him. Whatever it was he was feeling, whatever negative emotions he was experiencing, whatever darkness he was facing, she was scared for him, scared of what might become of him, scared of what he might do to conquer the demons plaguing him.

She found him outside, contemplative. The shadows were long on the ground and the suns were slowly making their way to the horizon. She walked up to him and he turned towards her, the waning suns casting their afternoon shadows on the domed house. "You're gonna have to stay here. These are good people, Padmé. You'll be safe."

"Anakin…" She couldn't say anymore; the tears and emotions within her were threatening to well over. She threw her arms around him instead, tightly embracing him. She was relieved when she felt him hug her back. It seemed as if he was holding on to her for dear life. He didn't want to let her go, afraid that if he did so, something would happen to her. She could just disappear, as his mother did, and he might not be able to find her. He wanted to find his mother, he _needed_ to find her, but he didn't know if he would be able to leave Padmé. He couldn't bear it if something were to happen to her too.

They embraced for a long time before Anakin reluctantly let her go. They stared briefly into each other's eyes and both saw something there that had, at one time, been denied. Now, it was clearer than ever and it would be much harder to deny that spark again. Anakin turned around and headed towards Owen's speeder bike. He turned his head over his shoulder to reassure the young woman he would leave behind.

"I won't be long." With those parting words, he sped off into the desert, following his feelings and the Force towards his mother. He would find her; he had to.

Padmé watched him go, sadly. As his figure raced away and the engine faded over the horizon, dozens of unshed tears came to her eyes. She would stand vigil until his return, awaiting him and whatever answers he would find.

* * *

_Huttese-to-English Translations:_

Da wanga – To sell

Chut-chut – Never mind

Ding me chasa hopa – Let me help you with that

Kee booda? Yo bana pee hota? – What? What do you want?

Anjenda! Jeedai! – Wait! You're a Jedi!

No bata no tutu – Whatever it is, I didn't do it

Mi bosco de Shmi Skywalker – I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker


	28. Chapter 27: The Light and the Dark

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Star Wars _or any of the related characters, places and names. George Lucas (and now Disney, I guess) do. All I own is Luca Redenov and the basic idea for this story.**

Chapter 27: The Light and the Dark

Anakin didn't know where he was headed; it was only a vague sense of pain that was coming from his mother that led him through the depths of the desert. It was faint, but that pain was the only thing that connected him to his mother and her whereabouts and he locked onto the feeling with a grim determination. He raced past desert vistas and rocky outcroppings, paying no heed to the beautiful scenery that flew past. Once or twice, the vague feeling managed to elude him and his frustration grew. He had to refocus his thoughts and re-strengthen his resolve and delve deeper into his connection to the Force before the pain returned and his attention turned once again to his mother. All he wanted to do was find her. Why was it so difficult to do so? Luckily, he happened across a few knowing desert wanderers that pointed him in the right direction when his senses and the Force failed him.

He happened across a group of Jawas just as night was falling and, with their guidance, he felt closer than ever. They had just passed an encampment of Tuskens earlier in the day, though they made sure to give it a wide berth. They didn't know if this was the group that Anakin was seeking and cautioned him against approaching the ferocious tribe, but the young man didn't care. He was sure that he would find his mother with those barbarians and when he did, Force help anyone who dared stand in his way. Anakin gassed the accelerator and pushed the bike to its limits. He was close – he could feel his mother's pain more clearly than ever now and it was growing with each meter he rode. He would be there soon.

He noticed a cliff in the distance and something, the Force or his own intuition, immediately knew that that was his destination. He was inching his way to his mother and he would not be denied.

Luca felt Anakin's approaching presence long before he heard the roar of the bike's engine. He had spent the last several hours preparing for young man's arrival and was ready to intercept the determined Padawan to do what needed to be done, without hesitation. The boy _would_ hear him out, _would _listen to him, no matter what. The fate of the universe depended on the actions that would be taken. He had taken the time he'd had to evaluate the scene below him. What he saw was a peaceful, friendly community. The Tusken tribe didn't look any more dangerous or barbaric than the goofy Gungans of Naboo or the pacifistic people of Alderaan. He knew that such appearances were deceiving: the Gungans could be fearsome warriors if provoked and the Alderaani, though peaceful by nature, would fight to the death to defend their home and ideals. Luca knew firsthand that the Tusken Raiders didn't earn their gruesome reputation by being gentle or acquiescent. But, looking at the families as they went about their daily lives, they were far from the vicious killing machines he'd once believed them to be.

He sighed. It would be hard to reign in the young man's temper, to stop him from enacting his own judgment upon the unsuspecting tribe below. Luca remembered all too well the anger, the all-consuming grief he felt when he had discovered his mother and the pain and overwhelming darkness of wanting her tormentors to meet the death they so rightly deserved for doing such an awful thing to a creature as pure and innocent as his mother. At that moment, nothing had seemed as important as seeking vengeance for his mother. Not Obi-Wan, not the Jedi, and, as much as he was loathe to admit, not even Padmé and the love he held for her was enough to pierce through the darkness that had taken a hold of him. It wasn't until dawn, when he had gathered his mother's lifeless body into his arms and made his way through the bodies on the ground to his speeder that he was even able to fully comprehend what he had done. And still, he had shown no remorse for his actions or for the dozens of people he had slaughtered in his fit of anger.

Now, he could see how wrong he had been, how easily he had surrendered to the darkness, how simple it had been to lose his soul to the devil. In hindsight, the night his mother died had certainly been a contributing factor to his dark descent, perhaps even the catalyst. Stopping Anakin now would be crucial if history was to be rewritten, if the mistakes of the past were to be erased, if a better future was to be secured.

Luca shook his head to clear those morose thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. He needed to focus on the here and now. Shifting his attention back to the task at hand, he wasn't surprised to sense Anakin nearby, nearly on top of him. What _did_ surprise him, however, was the feeling of another presence, a presence he hadn't felt in such a long time but one which he would never be able to forget. Luca's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a small gasp.

"Qui-Gon?"

_I am here._ Luca turned to look behind him and was shocked to see a shimmering blue figure standing there, a solemn smile on his bearded face. _Shocked to see me, I see._ Rendered speechless at the sight of the ethereal figure that had once been his old mentor, it took Luca a long moment to recover before he managed to find his voice.

"I'm just…I…I don't know what to say. How are you here?"

_There are some mysteries of the Force that you are not yet privy too, young one. There are some things that even Master Yoda does not yet fully understand, though he has managed to grasp some of their finer aspects. He and Obi-Wan helped you achieve the same thing not long ago with young Luke, did he not?_

Luca stared at the figure contemplatively. He hadn't really thought about how he had been able to visit his son after he passed on or what that had to have been like for the boy._ Was _this_ what had happened to him when he visited with Luke? _

The apparition watched him as the younger man thought about this new information. He always had been a curious one, eager to learn and understand all he could about the world around him, asking as many questions as he could and seeking answers to everything and anything. Qui-Gon smiled gently before continuing.

_Years ago, when my spirit was released into the Force, I began to understand more about the Force than I ever had in life. One thing I came to understand was how to reappear in the world of the living and interact with those whom I wanted to see me. This, as I came to realize, was especially possible for those who were strong in the Force and who had open minds and strong, willing spirits. Many years ago, I tried to use this newfound understanding to reach out to a troubled soul, a spirit slipping into darkness, hoping to bring him back into the light._ Here, the ghostly figured paused, a sense of sadness on his face. _I failed. _There was another pause and Qui-Gon kept his eyes on the man in front of him, trying to see if there was any kind of recognition in those clear blue eyes.

_A few years later, I was able to make myself known to Master Yoda. I told him what I had come to realize and learn about the Force and the hereafter. Needless to say, he was a bit surprised, and, as I'm sure you know, it's a bit of a challenge to surprise him. _Both men shared a small conspiratorial smile as they each remembered the knowing look that always seemed to grace the diminutive Master's face, especially after all of the pranks their younger selves had often pulled.

_During the reign of the Empire, I was able to come to Obi-Wan as well and throughout the years, I taught both Master Yoda and my old Padawan all that I had come to know. I knew that one day, they would need that knowledge. In their guidance of young Luke, that knowledge proved valuable. But, I have come to you this night because I needed _you_ to see me._

"But Master, I don't think you understand. I'm not…" The spirit raised his hand and Luca immediately closed his mouth, experience telling him that he should let the old Jedi talk.

_I know what's going on, Mister Redenov, or should I say Anakin, _he smiled a knowing smile, _but that's not important right now. I am here to make sure that you know what you have to do tonight. We both know what has to occur and I know that it will be the hardest decision you will probably ever have to make. And Anakin _will_ have a hard time. He will resent you for the action that you will take tonight, but in time, he will begin to recognize that what was done had to be done, that you had to save him. He needs to become the Jedi that he is meant to be, the Jedi that _you_ have become._ Luca was silent though Qui-Gon could tell that his words had touched the man deeply. _ I have faith in you Anakin, we all do. It's time that _you_ have faith in yourself._

"Th…thank you, Master. I'm glad you trust me to carry out this mission." Luca paused a moment, thinking back on what the older Jedi had said. "You said that you one tried to help someone find their way back into the light and that you failed." He paused again, knowing that what he was about to say was true but not wanting to know it. "It was me, wasn't it? When I came to look for my mother, you were there, trying to help me, trying to stop me, weren't you?"

Qui-Gon looked at the young man he had discovered once, a long time ago, on this very planet, knowing that he deserved the hard, painful truth, as much as that would hurt.

_Yes, Anakin. I came to you that night and saw how much pain you were in, how much you were hurting. I saw the dark look in your eyes and sensed the evil that was surrounding you. I tried to call out to you, tried to stop you, but your grief was too consuming. The Dark Side had taken a hold of you and would not let you go. I could not stop you. I could not reach out to you to let you know that you were stronger than the evil that was surrounding you, that you had the strength to overcome the heartache. I watched what happened that night, disappointed in myself that I could not help you in your time of need, knowing that that night would be the beginning of your downfall. _Qui-Gon paused to gather his thoughts. _I have always watched you, Anakin. I have never lost faith in you, no matter what happened. I knew that you would have a hard time becoming the Jedi you are now. That night, I knew, would begin to break down that strength of heart and goodness that I first saw in you all those years ago. You _were_ stronger than the darkness. You fought your way back to the light. You overcame the evil that was threatening to destroy. Just like I knew you would. You had to do it the hard way, like you always did, _Qui-Gon smiled gently at Luca and noticed the watery eyes that he was trying to hide, _but you _did_ it. You have become the man you were always meant to be and I am proud of you._

Luca stared at the Force ghost in front of him, not quite sure what to say. Qui-Gon had been the only father figure he had had in his young life and he had looked up to the venerable Master from the first moment he had seen him. The fact that that paternal influence was in his life all too briefly had devastated him. Obi-Wan was a good substitute, but nothing would be able to replace the fatherly feeling that Qui-Gon's presence had given him. To know now the Jedi Master was proud of him and what he had become, that he had been with him throughout his journey, gave him a feeling of accomplishment and completion that he had not known he was missing. He turned to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon. I appreciate your words and your faith in me. I really do."

And Qui-Gon knew that the words were true. Anakin had always needed acceptance of who he was and an awareness of him and his actions. He needed to feel accepted, to feel needed, and to feel like he was doing what he needed to do.

_Now, my old Padawan, gather yourself and prepare for what is to come. Anakin is close and you need to be ready for the actions to be taken tonight._

Luca nodded and smiled resolutely. "I will. And thank you again." The shimmering figure gave a final nod before disappearing into the Force as mysteriously as he had come. Luca stared at the spot that the old Master had just occupied for a few moments before collecting his thoughts and turning to the roaring sound of speeder bike engines approaching.

* * *

Anakin reached his destination and was greatly surprised by the presence that greeted him. When the bodyguard had left all those hours ago, the man had told him that he would wander around Mos Espa to gather more information about who was behind the attempts on Padmé's life. Not hearing from him, Anakin had assumed that he was still in town. Seeing Luca here now raised the young Padawan's suspicions. If Luca was looking for those behind the attacks, why would be here, in the middle of a desert, watching a band of Tuskens?

"Anakin," Luca walked up to the Jedi cautiously, and Anakin sensed that the other man was hiding something from him. "You're here."

"Yes. My question is why are _you_ here, Mister Redenov?"

Straight and to the point.

"I didn't find out anything useful back in Mos Espa and since I knew you were going to look for your mother, I decided I might be more helpful trying to track her whereabouts instead. When I saw that you had already left town and taken the ship, I did my own sleuthing and heard that there had been some Tusken Raiders seen in the area, suspiciously lurking near homes on the outskirts of town. Knowing what I do about Sand People and their penchant for avoiding not only the populated towns but the isolated moisture farms as well, I decided that there was something to this. Asking around, I found out that about a month ago, a woman had apparently been abducted from a moisture farm far from the outskirts of town. No one knew her identity but they had heard stories that a large group had gone after her and only a handful had returned. Using what you have told me about your own feelings and dreams about your mother and this new information, I deduced that the Tuskens had abducted your mother. Since I knew you would eventually come to the same conclusion, I decided I would track them down and scout them to find out what I could before you got here. And here you are."

It all sounded plausible, if suspicious, to the young Jedi, but he didn't sense any ill intention in the man's voice so he could only assume that he was telling the truth. But his wary mind did have a few questions for the mysterious bodyguard.

"The desert is a big place and easy to get lost in if you don't know your way around. Most of the locals have a hard time navigating this deep into the desert. So how did you manage to find your way here? And you seem to know enough about the Tusken Raiders to know that they avoid contact with others as much as possible. How?"

"I am a well-traveled man, Anakin. I've been all over the galaxy, going planet to planet, going from one job to the next. I have been to Tatooine before. In fact, I spent a few years here doing odd jobs when I was younger. I know just as much about the Sand People and their customs as any local. I also know my way around from my years here. I'm a pretty good tracker, too. Besides, I ran into some Jawas on my way here and they helped point me in the right direction. I'm sure you ran into them on your way here as well." Anakin could only nod. What the man said made sense and he could find no fault in what Luca was saying. But there was still something about him and his actions that was bothering the younger man. As much as he wanted to interrogate the man further, he had far more important things to do than ask questions. His mother was down there; he could feel it.

Anakin turned away from Luca and looked at the encampment below. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that it was just a friendly little community settling down for the night. There were no indications that they were anything but that, that they were anything but an intimate family group. But Anakin knew better. He knew what vicious, mindless beings the Tuskens were and he vowed that if they had hurt his mother, they would pay. He would make sure of it.

Luca sensed the younger man's dark thoughts and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. This seemed to rouse the Padawan from his hazy state and he stared at the older man, a questioning look on his face.

"Look, Anakin. I know that you probably want to charge down there, get your mother, and fight your way through anyone who would stand in your way. If I were you, I would probably do the same thing. But that is not to the course of action to take. If your mother is down there, we have to do what we can to save her and to get her out safely. You cannot go charging through a whole tribe of Tuskens with vengeance on your mind. That is not the Jedi way. You know it as well as I do."

Anakin stared disbelievingly at the man in front of him, anger in his eyes. "Those monsters abducted her, probably tortured her, and you're telling me not to avenge that? My mother never did anything to them; she is just a sweet, innocent lady that those brutes savagely attacked. Why wouldn't I want them to answer for that?"

"Anakin, listen to me." Luca pleaded to the young man and was startled for a moment when Anakin turned to him and his eyes flashed yellow. "I know how much this hurts, how much you want them to feel the pain you feel for abducting your mother. But you know your mother wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself to the darkness to save her, right? What would Padmé say when she finds out? Would you be able to live with yourself for doing that to her?" Those words seemed to draw Anakin out of the livid rage he was feeling, but Luca knew that it was only short-term. Once he actually saw his mother, it would take much more to break through, to make him see reason. He could only hope that he would be strong enough to bring Anakin out of the darkness. "Why don't we come up with a plan on how to get down there and back without any of the Tuskens seeing us?" Anakin nodded reluctantly, and beneath the luminescence of Tatooine's three moons, the two set discussed their next course of action.

* * *

In his secret office on Coruscant, Darth Sidious sat brooding angrily beneath his cowl. His senses had stayed attuned to Anakin, even after the young Padawan and his entourage had left for Tatooine. He wanted to make sure that the brief vision he had had of Mister Redenov hadn't derailed his plans for the young Jedi or for the very galaxy itself.

He had successfully managed to secure emergency powers from that imbecilic Gungan Amidala had left in charge in her absence and he was absolutely certain that nothing would be able to throw off his carefully executed plan now. Soon enough the opening salvos of the war would be fired and he, Palpatine, the great leader caught in the middle of such a surprising turn of events, would be looked to to help bring the citizens of the Republic through the trying time and out of the war. Of course, as Darth Sidious, he would be carefully manipulating both sides, the Republic and the Separatists, against each other for his own designs and would only quell the fighting when he found fit, when it suited his plans.

But that vision still bothered him. There was something to that Redenov fellow, something that could completely mess up his ambitions. Anakin was his main focus, but if the liaison had somehow managed to turn the young man away from the darkness, everything he had worked so long and hard for would be ruined. Anakin was the key in his plans to conquering the galaxy. Without him, he stood no chance. Skywalker was the only one who was not only strong enough to encourage his reign, but the only Force user powerful enough to defeat him if he got that chance. He had no fear of that happening right now; Anakin still considered him a friend and confidante and it would be some time before that would no longer be true.

Yet, he was still on edge. That vision had rattled him for some inexplicable reason and he was more determined to keep a tight leash on the prodigal young Jedi. Following Anakin's actions had been easy enough as the rage and anger he felt towards his mother's abduction guided Sidious' mind to the young man. Blindly following his rage, Anakin would soon tip irretrievably over into the dark. Then, the powerful Jedi would be his for the taking, his enforcer, his dark sidekick.

His apprentice.

The Dark Lord smiled deliciously at that thought.

**A.N. Okay, I know it's been a while (a year or two at least) but I really had no inspiration for this story. Seriously. I had started writing the first little bit of it right away then I ran into some problems and stopped for a long, long time. I picked it up again about a month ago and decided to finish it. In fact, I didn't even have the entire Qui-Gon exchange thought up until I decided to pick it up again. Now that I have decided to come back into it, maybe I will work on it a bit more steadily (no promises), though the summer is always a busy time for me work-wise. We'll see. _Please_ don't be mad at me. I'm attempting to finish this as quickly as possible considering I've been working on it for 7 years. I apologize for the long delay. I'll try to post again soon.**


End file.
